Code Lyoko: High School Battles
by Noble Scotsman
Summary: My first fanfic! Please rate and review! I'm happy to take advice and messages! Story about the Lyoko 5 in high school, and the struggles they have...AxO, UxY, and HxM! Part 1 of the Virtual Chronicles. (*edit* - left online only to show progression of writing over time, thank you for your understanding.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Fanfiction, hope you all like, remember to review, and have fun reading it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Reunion<strong>

It was the end of the summer holidays, and students returning to Kadic Academy could clearly see the two girls sitting by the gate.

"Where are they?" Aelita asked her friend anxiously.

"I don't know." Yumi replied. "Wait! I think I see them!"

And, sure enough, were the people they had been waiting for; their old friends from Lyoko, their hilarious friend Odd, and…

"Ulrich!" yelled Yumi, running to give him a hug.

"I see someone's missed me." Ulrich replied, giving Yumi a smile.

"Wow, you grew." Aelita remarked, "you too Odd!"

"I try Princess, I try," Odd grinned.

The girls stepped back from their embraces and studied the boys. Ulrich and Odd had both grown taller over the summer and more muscular as well. Today, Ulrich was wearing a green army jacket over a black shirt and jeans, and Odd was wearing his usual array of purple clothing, his favorite color. Both of their voices had also deepened.

The girls had grown as well, in height as well as certain, physical attributes. Their taste of clothes had apparently changed as well, Yumi especially, Ulrich noticed. Instead of her usual gothic appearance of pure black, she now wore a dark purple shirt that showed her belly and hung off her left shoulder with white flowers on it. Aelita now dressed a little more outright then she used to, wearing short jean shorts and a pink summer shirt that hung off her right shoulder. Her hair had also changed as well.

"Aelita! What happened to your hair?" Odd asked.

"It…got lighter," Aelita replied, happy that odd had noticed. And it was true. Over the summer, it had changed from almost being a redhead into almost bubblegum color.

"I like it," Odd said with a smile.

Aelita blushed a deep red.

"Hey Odd," Yumi said, "since we're all talking about hair right now, is your purple spot really natural?"

"Yeah," Odd replied. "It runs in the family."

"Hey, look! Einstein's here!" Ulrich said excitedly.

And sure enough, there was their old friend who had introduced them to Lyoko and even sent them back in time once or twice.

"Hey guys!" Jeremy said. "How was all of your guys' summer?"

"You know me; it was good except for the fact that my parents had hired a math tutor for me." Ulrich said with a look of disgust on his face. "Seeing Germany again was fun though."

"How about you Odd? Yumi? Aelita?"

"Mine was fine, you all know how California is this time of year though," Odd said with a grimace. "I did finally perfect my surfing technique though."

"Aelita and I had a lot of fun this summer!" Yumi exclaimed. "Since Aelita has only been on Earth for about, what? A year? And most of that hanging out with you boys. I took the time to show her all the great things about being a girl," she said with a wink.

"Yes," Aelita said with a smile, "I especially loved the mall though! So many new stores and things to do! My favorite store is Hollister by far though."

"What about you Jeremy? What did you do this summer?" Yumi asked.

"Well," Jeremy said, pushing his glasses up his nose, "I worked on perfecting the vehicles and the materialization process. I still have no idea how to free William though," he said with a frown.

"Isn't there, like a tower or something where you can download the data or something?" Odd asked naively.

"Maybe, but I couldn't be sure from my computer. You guys will have to go to Lyoko, Sector 5 awaits!"

"Finally!" exclaimed Odd. "I feel like I haven't been back for ages!"

"Now guys, I do have to warn you. Since Xana used William to completely destroy Lyoko, I've had to reprogram it, and its…well, you'll see." Jeremy said with a wink.

'Same old Jeremy," Aelita thought, 'Wait! That's it! He's completely the same! Did he not change at all over the summer? We are all in high school now, it seems like he should have changed a bit...you know, in his height at least."

"All right guys, since we have one day left until school starts again, we'll all go to the factory after Odd, Ulrich and I drop our stuff off. Okay?"

"Right." They all replied.

* * *

><p>At the factory, the gang was just getting into position for virtualization.<p>

"Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Odd! Transfer Yumi! Transfer Aelita! Scanning…Virtualization!" Jeremy said, the old lines coming easily to him. Jeremy then watched as his friends materialized into the Desert Sector, right where he wanted them.

"You guys make it ok?" Jeremy asked his voice resonating from the digital sky.

"Ya, no problem Jeremy." Ulrich responded for the group.

"Wow! Check out the new gear!" Odd exclaimed. "Awww, I'm still a big purple cat…"

Ulrich checked out his new suit, quite different from his old one. Instead of a samurai outfit, he was now clad in some sort of jumpsuit, in fact that was a prominent change in all of them, he noticed. He looked over his shoulder and smoothly pulled out his twin sabers. He noticed that Yumi had done the same with her metal fans.

Aelita had an amazing outfit too. She was clad in a full-body jumpsuit as well, but now she had a translucent skirt around her waist. Her pink war-paint adorned her face as always, as it did for Odd, only purple.

"Jeremy! They're amazing!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Well, I did have some free time this summer," Jeremy said with a grin. "Here come your vehicles by the way."

As their vehicles appeared, Odd ran over to the giant pink board and hugged it as it started floating up. "I missed you, my overboard!" Odd said jokingly.

Aelita turned away and smiled to herself. "It's good to have you back Odd," she said.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys, the Sector 5 transporter is due north; step on it!" Jeremy informed them.<p>

"Wanna ride with me, Princess?" Odd asked with a grin.

"Sure!" Aelita said, giving Odd a small smile.

"Let's go slowpokes!" Ulrich yelled from his overbike, Yumi sitting behind him for once.

"Calm down Ulrich!" Yumi chastised, "Let the lovers have their fun!"

Blushing madly, Aelita just said, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"YEAH! Beat you and Yumi again, Ulrich!" Odd gloated as he flipped off of his overboard and helped Aelita off as well.<p>

"You just got lucky that Aelita was with you, Odd. I can't hit a girl!" Ulrich complained. "And since when was it a race?"

"So? You've got Yumi on your bike: and she was throwing fans at us!" Odd retaliated.

Yumi sighed. "It was a shame I couldn't hit you Odd…I bet Jeremy wouldn't have minded…"

"Um, guys? We've got an important mission here…could you please remember you have a little something called health on Lyoko? And try to remember that you're on the same team please?" Jeremy said irritably.

"Sorry Jeremy, just trying to assert my dominance on Lyoko again," Ulrich grinned at Odd, who made a show of laughing.

"That's funny Ulrich! You're a real comedian!"

"Um, guys, transport?" Yumi said as they all disappeared inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, probably not my best chapter, but hopefully you will all continue reading (please)!<strong>

**Also, sorry the storyline starts so far into the series, just wanted to start when they are in high school. :P Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! New chapters will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 2! Hope you guys are still following the storyline...and that it's maybe making a bit more sense...**

**Anyways, remember to review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Training<strong>

After they stepped out of the transport, the Lyoko warriors took off down the corridor.

"Watch it Odd! Creepers!" Jeremy warned.

"And I was beginning to think that Xana had forgotten all about us," Odd grinned. "It's nice to know you're loved!"

Suddenly, the monsters exploded into nothingness, and the friends looked around, confused.

"What just happened?" Yumi spoke for the group.

"It doesn't matter, they're gone now. Aelita, now that the monsters are gone, go and deactivate the key!" Jeremy said.

"Ok Jeremy. Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone you guys, ok?" she said to the others and ran off.

* * *

><p>After Aelita had found and deactivated the key, the others sat around while they waited for her to be done trying to find the code to bring William back. She had found some pretty amazing stuff so far, but no code. Bored out of their minds, they started dueling each other.<p>

"Missed again Ulrich! Man, not too good with those swords, are you?" Odd taunted.

"Shut up and fight me you wimp."

"Guys! Stop it! You're all worse than Kiwi! We have an important mission here!" Jeremy scolded them.

"Don't you mean Aelita has an important mission to do?" Odd said with a grin. "I thought we were here to have fun, you know, to test out our new equipment!"

"Fine. I've created a new program I wanted to try out anyways. Several, actually, and they're for your training. I call this one Delta." Jeremy said, materializing several Cubes and Hornets. Something was different though, besides from them not immediately attacking the Lyoko warriors. Instead of an eye at their center, they had a triangle, the Greek letter delta. There was also something else different.

"Jeremy! Why are the monsters purple? And green?" Yumi asked. "Is this one of those new surprises you were talking about on Lyoko?"

"One of them," Jeremy agreed, pushing his glasses up his nose, "and this one isn't just for fun. The purpose of the Delta program is to train you to fight each other, under enemy fire. Therefore, this first battle will be between Ulrich and Odd. Ulrich, you command the green monsters, and Odd, you control the purple monsters. Yumi, you'll fight the winner. By the way, the monsters will respawn when one person gets devirtualized, and that person will respawn again as well. Now, I'm getting tired of talking and I have some things to discuss with Aelita; have fun you guys!"

Ulrich looked at Odd and grinned, "This is going to be awesome!"

* * *

><p>Ulrich and Odd had just finished their first round with Odd being the winner, and Yumi was facing off against him now. They were in a heated 1-on-1 battle when Jeremy interrupted.<p>

"Hey guys, it's getting dark here, and Jim always makes a personal inspection of everyone's rooms on the first day, remember? Yumi, your parents are also probably wondering where you are,"

Yumi gasped, and was instantly pinned by Odd. "No fair Odd! And I can't believe that I forgot about my parents!"

"Ok then, I'm bringing you all back in. Devirtulization!" Jeremy declared.

* * *

><p>Once they were back in the Computer Lab, the others questioned Aelita relentlessly about whether she had found something to save William. But all they could get out of her was a simple "No."<p>

"Well, we did accomplish one thing today. We know that your new program works, Jeremy," Yumi said.

"Good. I've got some others I want you guys to test out as well soon," Jeremy said with some satisfaction in his voice.

"What time is it anyways, Jeremy?" Ulrich suddenly asked.

"Umm, about 9," Jeremy said, surprised. "Why?"

Paling, Ulrich dashed off without a word.

"Not much of a good-night kisser, is he Yumi?" Odd teased.

Yumi blushed but said nothing.

"Now that Ulrich's gone, are you going to walk home, Yumi?" Aelita asked.

Yumi sighed. "Ya, I guess. Tell him I said goodnight if you see him, Odd."

"Naturally"

"Goodnight everyone," Yumi said as they parted at the bridge.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when Yumi met up with the others at break, they seemed subdued to her; almost miserable.<p>

"Hey guys," she said. "Where's Ulrich?"

"I'm right here," Ulrich said walking up.

"So why did you run off last night?" Yumi asked.

"I don't want to talk about it Yumi. At least not right now."

"Forget it Yumi. We've been trying all day and he still won't tell us." Jeremy said.

"Whatever. When are we going to go back to Lyoko again? I can't wait to duel Odd again. That last bout didn't count," Yumi said.

"Soon," Jeremy promised, "But I have to warn you, I can only use my new programs in Sector 5, don't get carried away fighting each other in the other sectors."

"Ok," they promised.

Yumi noticed that Ulrich didn't say anything though. '_I wonder what's wrong with him, and why did he run off last night? He should know that he can trust us with anything…I hope he's ok.'_

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Odd yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Please review and let me know, and I hope you all enjoyed it :).<strong>

**Chapter 3 will be out within tomorrow, so stay posted!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Hope you all are still reading...Just wanted to mark the start of a trilogy of chapters; sorry i could only think of the names part 1, 2, and 3, but that's life for you, i guess ;).**

**Anyways, remember to review, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 The Dance (Part 1)<strong>

It was Kadic Academy's break between classes, and the Lyoko warriors were gathered around one particular wall; the bulletin board. Odd had spotted something interesting and called the others over.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Odd yelled.

"What?" Aelita asked, hurrying over.

Odd pointed to a colorful poster tacked up on the bulletin board. It read: Mandatory Freshman dance this Friday! Younger/older students allowed to attend by invitation from Jim. Be there!

"Wow, a dance," Ulrich said, looking at the poster, actually taking an interest now that the others had stopped bothering him.

"I wonder who I'm going to go with…" Odd said, grinning at Aelita.

"Hmm," Jeremy said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "We'd all better get dates then."

Odd rolled his eyes. "No duh Einstein. That's why is called a dance."

Aelita laughed and Odd smiled at her. "Jeremy," she said laughing, "Have you ever been to a dance?"

"No, actually," he said surprised. "Why? Have you all been?"

"YES!" they responded simultaneously.

"Wow, I'd better practice my waltz then."

"It's not _that_ kind of dance!" Yumi laughed.

"Well, what kind is it?" Jeremy asked, frustrated.

"It'll be a surprise," Odd said, tapping his nose.

Suddenly, the bell rung. "Bye guys," Yumi laughed. "try not to harass Jeremy too much!"

"But what kind of dance is it?" Jeremy exclaimed as the others walked to class laughing.

"I'll have to do some research then…" Jeremy said thoughtfully as he ran after the others.

* * *

><p>Later, Odd and Ulrich were headed to the factory for some more training, and Odd was pestering Ulrich to take Yumi to the dance.<p>

"I'm telling you Ulrich, she likes you! And we _all _know that you like her, so we could just sneak her in the back entrance…"

Ulrich was seriously considering this when they arrived at the Scanner Room.

"Virtualization!" Jeremy declared, virtualizing the 4 friends in Sector 5. "Ok guys, train away. I'm gonna go work on my multi-agent program now, have fun!"

"First things first," Yumi said, turning to Odd. "I want a rematch!"

"You're on, Yumi! I've been itching for a fight all day!

* * *

><p>A little while later, Odd had won the first round, much to Yumi's displeasure, and was just finishing up another fight with Ulrich.<p>

"Laser Arrows!" Odd declared, his projectiles hitting Ulrich in the head, shoulder, and crotch; causing instant devirtualization.

"Another round goes to the amazing Me!" Odd said, taking a bow.

"I can't believe it," Yumi whispered to Aelita on the sidelines, "He's fighting really well today!"

"Your turn, Aelita," groaned Ulrich, limping back towards the girls from where he had respawned. "And Odd, no need to play dirty by hitting me in the balls."

"Sorry," Odd grinned. "Can't always control my shots."

"Right, my turn now," said Aelita confidently.

"Good luck," Ulrich said, sitting next to Yumi.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>It was late, and the Lyoko five were heading back towards Kadic. "I can't believe Aelita beat Odd!" Yumi said quietly to Ulrich. "He seemed to be going easier on her for some reason."<p>

"Maybe it's cause she's a girl?" Jeremy said naively

Yumi harrumphed. "Didn't stop him from beating _me_..."

Meanwhile, Odd was dawdling, he seemed nervous for some reason.

"Hey, Odd," Ulrich said, "What's wrong? Nervous about asking someone to the dance?"

Odd grinned nervously, "Kinda. You'll see."

Suddenly Aelita spun round. "I forgot my purse in the Computer Lab!" she said, slapping her forehead, "Now I'll _definitely_ miss curfew!"

"Tell you what," Odd said, "I'll go with Aelita while the rest of you get back."

"You sure?" Ulrich asked, amazed that Odd would miss some quality time with his pillow.

"Positive."

"Alright then, but don't take too long you two!" Yumi laughed as they walked off.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for staying with me Odd," Aelita said as they got her purse from the Computer Lab.<p>

"No problem, Princess," Odd replied.

'_He seems like he's on edge…I wonder why? It's not like we're in any danger right now…are we? Maybe he's nervous about asking someone to the dance…Well, I know who'd __I'd __like to go with...'_ she thought, blushing slightly. '_Wow, the trees do look pretty this time of year…we should be getting snow soon.'_

As they were walking back, they didn't say anything to each other, just enjoying the other's presence; and it made each of them strangely happy.

As they approached the school gates though, Aelita spotted yet another familiar face. "Oh, hey Daniel, what are you doing out at this hour?" she said, recognizing the boy from her French class.

Odd studied Daniel. He seemed like he was used to being called the 'cool' kid in class. He was wearing dark jeans with a black hoodie and a long-sleeve gray t-shirt. He also held himself with an 'I-don't-give-a-**** attitude. As they approached, he stood up from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Well, I _was_ waiting for you; so, who's your boyfriend?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, no, this is Odd, my _cousin_," Aelita corrected.

"Um, foster cousin, actually," Odd said.

'_That's weird, I don't seem to remember us agreeing that Odd was my __foster __cousin…I wonder what made him say that?' _Aelita thought to herself.

"Well, if you don't already have a date, I'd love it if you agreed to be _my _date for this upcoming dance," he said without a pause.

Aelita blushed. She had never thought about going to the dance with Daniel, but he seemed like a nice person. And, besides, she hadn't really gotten to know anyone outside of their little group yet, this was a perfect chance to reach out to other people.

After thinking about it a little more, she gave him her answer.

* * *

><p>Ulrich looked up at Odd, who had just walked in. "What's wrong with <em>you<em>?" Ulrich asked with some concern in his voice. "…Odd?"

Odd said nothing, but lay down on his bed and turned over.

_'I wonder what happened to him back there,' _Ulrich wondered. _'Does this have something to do with Aelita….? I'm sure he'll feel better by breakfast…hopefully.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Hope you all liked. Makes you wonder what happens next; hopefully. For future reference, you should all get used to suspense, not that this chapter has a lot of it, because i like (LOVE) to use it.**

**Stay tuned for part 2!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Noble Scotsman here, trying something new, tell me what you think! Interesting fact, I was inspired by my school's upcoming homecoming dance to write these 3 parts, and I wrote this one from 12:00 am to 1:00 am(school night)! Part three is coming really soon, I promise! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 The Dance (Part 2)<strong>

It was the day after Daniel had asked Aelita to the dance, and our heroes are at breakfast...

"Hey guys, depressed Odd? Have you not gotten your 12 helpings of breakfast yet?" Yumi said with a laugh as she spotted her friend at breakfast.

"Odd hasn't even finished his first helping yet, Yumi," Jeremy said, shaking his head.

"What's wrong, Odd?" Yumi said, shocked.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, turning away.

"Odd, you've got to eat something though!" Aelita said.

"I don't feel like it, Aelita. Why don't you go sit with _Daniel_?"

"Wait a second, who's this Daniel?" Ulrich said to a surprised Aelita.

"Odd didn't tell you? Well, Daniel asked me to the dance, and I accepted," Aelita explained. "He's in my French class."

"Aelita's got a date!" Yumi teased.

"Well done," Jeremy said, sulking. He had been planning to ask her to the dance as well, but he had had some work to do.

"Well, I've got a date too!" Yumi whispered to Aelita.

"Really? That's awesome, Yumi! Who?" Aelita exclaimed.

"Well, Ulrich asked me, and I accepted!" Yumi said, hugging Ulrich.

"That's awesome Yumi! Ulrich!" Aelita said enthusiastically.

"Finally…" Odd muttered.

"But," Aelita continued, "We still need to get Jim to give you permission to go."

"Leave it to me," Odd said quietly, still sulking.

Odd stood up and left, returning shortly with a blue slip in his hand, and sat down again.

"Here you go."

"Wow, Odd. How did you do it?" Yumi asked, amazed.

"Well, let's just say that Jim owed me for something, so he was happy to help," Odd winked, showing the first signs of his old self in a while.

"So Jeremy, who are you going to ask?" Aelita asked him.

"I was thinking about asking Millie, actually," Jeremy replied, saying the first person who popped into his head so as not to look dumb.

"Good idea," Ulrich said as the bell rung. "And it'll help that she likes you too," leaving Jeremy feeling pleased and confused at the same time.

"Whatever," Jeremy said, the slang coming as a surprise to his dignified lips. But, he didn't have time to worry about slips like that; he had classes to attend, and a girl to ask out.

* * *

><p>Later, the Lyoko 5 were at lunch, and the others were pestering Jeremy about asking Millie.<p>

"Just ask her, damn you!" Ulrich said violently.

"Be quiet, Ulrich. I told you, I already asked her, and she accepted."

"You didn't tell me that!"

"Calm down Ulrich; he _did _say that, twice," Yumi said, laughing.

"No he didn't," Ulrich protested weakly.

"Ulrich! You don't listen to anyone, do you?" Odd said. "Unlike me, of course."

"And I see you have your bad sense of humor back," Ulrich observed dryly, "As well as your appetite.

"I've decided to go alone to the dance," Odd continued, finishing yet another plate of meatballs.

"Fancy that, Odd missing out on a major dating opportunity!" Yumi joked.

"What can I say? I'm just that humble, I suppose," Odd said, examining his fingernails.

Well, the dance is two days from now, let's nobody get in trouble, ok? And let's hope Xana stays quiet," Jeremy said.

* * *

><p>Life goes on for the Lyoko 5, and, besides from a false alarm, there have been no Xana attacks for a while. It is Friday night, and the Lyoko 5 are getting ready for the dance. The girls are at Yumi's house, getting ready for the dance…<p>

"So? How do I look?" Aelita asked Yumi, who promptly gasped as she caught sight of her. She was only wearing jeans, a nice shirt, and a warm coat, but she wore them so well, they looked…"Amazing!" Yumi said, envious of Aelita's natural beauty.

"How about me?" Yumi asked timidly. She was wearing basically the same things as Aelita, but her colors were dark purple instead of pink.

"Beautiful," Aelita said.

"Great, let's go."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the boys were at Kadic, in Jeremy's room.<p>

"Nice outfits, guys," Jeremy said without looking up from his computer.

"You'd better get dressed up as well. At least wear something different than you always do; you know how Jim is about these sorts of things," Ulrich said. "Besides, you'll disappoint Millie."

Jeremy sighed, "Fine. Right after this. See you guys there then."

As Odd closed the door, Ulrich commented on his outfit: purple pants, collared purple shirt, and, yes, purple coat. "Nice outfit. I didn't know that you had a date."

"I don't, but you should have dressed in something nicer than _that_, even I know that," Odd said, gesturing to Ulrich's unusual choice of black clothing.

"I told you, Yumi likes black," Ulrich replied.

"Whatever."

"Shall we walk to meet the girls?"

"Meh."

"Real helpful."

"You should pay me for my services really."

"I'm going, so, you can either come with, or stay by yourself here." Ulrich sighed.

"Meh." Odd replied, following.

"Seriously though, how did you get like this? You've been depressed all week," Ulrich said, looking at his friend with concern.

Odd sighed, and explained his dilemma, but made Ulrich promise not to tell the others first.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Yumi said as she opened the door to see Ulrich and Odd. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"We, mademoiselle, have come as chauffeurs from the limo company. You owe me two euros by the way," Odd joked, his mood a lot lighter now that he had a big secret off his chest.

"Thanks, but I prefer to walk, Odd," Yumi grinned. "Much safer; especially with you."

"Shall we go?" Ulrich said.

"We shall go!" Aelita laughed.

Odd smiled at that, realizing that he had always loved that laugh, and he wanted it to be in his life every day.

Odd took a deep breath of the cold night air, and they started off towards Kadic. Just then, it began to snow.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way - I love snow. ^_^ For new readers, I should have a new chapter out every other day or earlier - hope you're enjoying!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Part 3 of the trilogy, thinking about doing another soon...Maybe maybe not. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed, and remember to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 The Dance (Part 3)<strong>

It was 8:00, the moon was shining, the cool winter air was refreshing, and Odd felt like he could forget all of his troubles.

_'Like how Aelita and I are only supposed to be "friends"_, Odd thought, his mood darkening.

"So, Aelita," Yumi said, breaking the silence, "What does Daniel actually _look_ like? It's amazing, but I forgot to ask you."

"Well, he's tall, with black hair and grey eyes, and he's from Germany," Aelita said vaguely. "You'll see when you meet him."

"Odd," Yumi said, turning to him, "Did you ever get a date to the dance?"

"No," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Really?" Aelita asked, surprised. She had heard Odd say that he was going alone, but didn't actually believe that he'd follow through.

"Yup," Odd said.

"How come?" Aelita asked, confused.

"Well…" Odd said, glancing at Ulrich. "Because there was no one who I wanted to go with."

"Well, there were certainly plenty of girls wanting to go with _you_, Odd Della Robbia!" Yumi scolded. "Why didn't you just go with one of them?"

Before Odd had time to answer this though, they arrived, and Aelita spotted Daniel waiting for her with his friends.

"Bye guys!" she said, waving.

As they headed inside, Odd saw Jeremy running up, dressed up in a suit.

"Hey, what's the occasion?" Odd teased.

"Why are you guys dressed so casually?" Jeremy asked, ignoring Odd.

"Did you not pay _any_ attention to what we told you?" Ulrich said incredulously.

"Um, I was kinda busy? Writing some new programs that could help us beat Xana?"

"Who's this Xana?"

* * *

><p>The gang spun around to see Millie standing with her hands on her hips, a questioning look on her face.<p>

"Millie!" Jeremy said nervously, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I'm your _date_? Remember?"

"Oh ya…" Jeremy replied, looking nervously at Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi.

"Go on, lover boy," Ulrich said with a grin. "Never keep your date waiting."

As Millie and Jeremy walked off, the rest of them fell down laughing. "Do you think he'll be ok?" Yumi said, wiping a tear of laughter from her eyes.

"He's _terrible_!" Odd laughed. "Forgetting a date like that!'

"Pretty much like you did a couple times after a Xana battle," Ulrich replied.

"Ya, but the difference is that I have the looks to make up for it," Odd said defensively.

"Whatever. While you work out your memory problem, Ulrich and I are heading into the dance. Bye!" Yumi said.

"Have fun," Odd said miserably, remembering that he didn't have a date.

* * *

><p>After Odd had said hi to Jim to make sure he knew he was here, he didn't know what to do. <em>'Maybe I'll go to the factory, do a little holiday decorating for the rest of them…'<em> he thought, the idea making him a little happier.

After he got to the factory, he started decoration the scanners and the computer lab with Christmas lights and tinsel. _'I hope they like it._ _Even though Christmas is a month away, it __is__ the best time of year! Maybe I'll check the super-scanner now, just to be safe…'_ Odd said happily, sliding into Jeremy's comfy chair. _'It's a good thing Einstein showed us how to work this thing…'_

What Odd saw made him pale, and he picked up his phone. "Uh, ya, Ulrich? This is Odd. Ya, I'm in the Computer Lab, no, it doesn't matter why I'm here! You better get the others though, we've got a _big _problem."

* * *

><p>In about 5 minutes, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi were standing in the Computer Lab.<p>

"I like what you've done with the place, Einstein," Yumi said approvingly.

"It wasn't me," Jeremy said thoughtfully, glancing at Odd.

"It doesn't matter who did it," Odd said, "Look at this. I count…50 enemies on Lyoko, plus an activated tower. Xana must be up to something big. Oh, and Yumi? Your boyfriend just showed up."

Yumi glared at Odd. "I told you, Odd, he's _NOT _my boyfriend!"

"Never mind that! Where's Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"Wait, she didn't come with you guys?" Odd asked anxiously.

"No. We thought you called her!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Wait here you guys, I'll be right back," Odd said.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked.

"To get Aelita," he replied, closing the elevator doors. "I have a bad feeling I know what Xana's attack is about…"

As Odd left, Ulrich turned to Jeremy with a smirk on his face, "So…how did you get away from Millie?"

Jeremy sighed. It's a long story…"

"We're not going anywhere soon," Yumi grinned.

"When I said, 'It's a long story', I meant that I didn't want to talk about it."

"Wow," Yumi said to Ulrich, eyebrows raised, "You sound like Jim, except more…"

"More what?" Jeremy asked angrily.

"More…Sophisticated. That's it," Yumi said, grinning.

Surprised, Jeremy could only stutter a hesitant 'Thank you', unsure whether Yumi was being sarcastic as they burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Odd was having trouble finding Aelita and Daniel in the dance. Not finding them anywhere, he moved outside just in time to see Daniel punch Aelita right across the yard.<p>

"Aelita!" Odd yelled, running over to her to defend her from Daniel's oncoming flurry of punches. In a blind rage, Odd picked up Daniel and hurled him against the nearest wall, instantly knocking him unconscious.

"Aelita!" Odd said worriedly, "What did he do to you? Is he possessed by Xana?"

"Odd…" Aelita said. "I'm glad you're here. I…I think he broke something…but…he's not possessed by Xana…"

"Well, Xana's attacking, and that may be why he attacked you," Odd said to a failing Aelita who shook her head at him.

"No…it was…something else…" she said, turning her head away from him. "We…need to get…to…the factory though," she gasped, trying to get up.

"How long was he doing this to you?" Odd asked.

"I-ugh, I don't know…" she said, still trying to get up, but Odd pushed her back down.

"There's no way I'm letting you walk by yourself," he said to a protesting Aelita. "I'm going to carry you," and promptly picked her up, cradling her in his arms and smiled at her, "It's a god thing I grew."

_'I can't believe Odd's so strong!' _Aelita thought as Odd started towards the factory, _'But…I'm glad it's him who came. For one thing, Jeremy wouldn't be strong enough, and Ulrich…it would just be awkward with Yumi…"_

Odd looked down as Aelita sighed and leaned her head against his chest, "Thank you, Odd," she whispered.

"Anytime, Princess," Odd replied, but Aelita had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys, I'm sending you to Lyoko, try to get rid of some of those monsters before Odd comes back with Aelita!" Jeremy said, getting into position.<p>

"Got it, Einstein," Yumi and Ulrich replied, heading towards the elevator. "What sector?"

"Ice."

"My favorite," Ulrich said with a grimace.

A couple minutes later, they were on Lyoko. "I don't see any of those monsters you were mentioning…" Yumi said, confused. "But I do see William. I'm going to go take him out now."

"All yours," Ulrich said, leaning against a rock.

Yumi sprinted forwards, not noticing the flat monsters surrounding William. As she stepped on one, a huge explosion occurred, instantly devirtualizing her. "Yumi!" Ulrich called in alarm.

"Alright, handsome, come get some," Ulrich said, pulling his twin sabers from his back sheath.

William just planted his sword in the ground and laughed, though. He knew that Ulrich couldn't touch him with his new monsters.

"Jeremy, we've got a problem here…" Ulrich said. "Can't you do anything from you're end?"

"Sorry Ulrich, I'm working on it, but you'll just have to wait for Aelita and Odd."

"Great, I love waiting…" Ulrich muttered, angrily re-sheathing his sabers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Odd had just reached the Lab with Aelita.<p>

"What the heck happened to Aelita!" exclaimed Yumi.

"Just hurry up and virtualize us. The faster this mission is over the faster I can get her to a hospital," Odd said with authority, closing the elevator doors.

"Well, hurry up and do it Belpois!" Yumi exclaimed.

"I'm going, I'm going!

"Virtualization!"

"Ulrich? I'm sending Aelita and Odd, but they're in a bad way…"

"What do you mean, Jeremy?" You'll see once the mission's done, but hurry once she's there!"

"Sir yes sir."

As Aelita woke up, she was surprised to find that she was on Lyoko, but still in Odd's arms. "Where's the tower….?" She asked weakly.

Ulrich pointed with his sabers, "Over there. The problem is that Xana's been busy making new monsters, Mines, I call them."

"What do they do?" Odd asked.

"Blow up in your face."

"Good name. Aelita, I hate to ask this from you, but can you collapse that section of the Ice floe?" Odd asked reluctantly.

"I can try…" Aelita said, stretching out her arms.

"And can we have some taxis?" Odd called to the digital sky.

"Coming up," Jeremy said, virtualizing the overbike and overboard.

"It's done, but they're only down a couple feet, it won't hold them for long," Aelita said, out of breath. "That's some thick ice."

"It'll do." Ulrich said bluntly.

"Want to ride with me?" Odd asked.

Aelita gave him a weak smile, "Naturally."

"Please watch the step while boarding, thanks you for flying Odd Airlines!" Odd said as Aelita got on behind him.

Just then, William jumped out. "I'll handle handsome," Ulrich said frowning.

Right," Odd said as his board was devirtualized by a long range shot from William's sword. "Great job there."

Odd and Aelita started around the other side of the pit Aelita had made, and they saw Ulrich and William fiercely battling it out, only for Ulrich to be devirtualized. William then appeared out of smoke in front of Odd, and threw him into the pit, where he was surrounded by monsters, and he started fighting valiantly to get to Aelita and William.

"Now," William said, advancing on Aelita and immobilizing her with his Lyoko powers, "Where was I?"

As William backed Aelita towards the Digital Sea, Odd suddenly jumped out of the pit. Laser Arrow!" he said, devirtualizing William, but not before he had thrown Aelita off the edge, still immobilized.

"Aelita!" Odd yelled, charging off the edge and hitting her watch with his laser arrows.

"Odd? Odd!" Aelita yelled as she saw Odd fall closer and closer towards the Digital Sea. She immediately dived and tried to grab his hand, but they were falling closer and closer towards the Sea.

"Aelita! It's crazy! You'll go too!"

"I won't let you die!" Aelita said and fired an energy field. It hit his head just as his body entered the Sea.

"No!" Aelita yelled, flying up and quickly deactivating the tower. "Jeremy! Devirtualize me! _Now_!"

* * *

><p>As her scanner opened, Aelita remembered that she was injured, and collapsed. "Where's Odd?" she asked a concerned Ulrich.<p>

He said nothing, but shook his head.

"No…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed, and stay posted for what happens next!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! This one was kinda difficult for me to write...writers block, :P so srry if it doesn't live up to the expectations of you guys. I also promised a heavily UxY chapter, which will be coming soon (not sure where ill fit it in, but ill do it) ^_^. Enjoy, and dont forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Permanent Virtualization?<strong>

"No…NO!" Aelita said, slumping down against Odd's scanner and beginning to cry, "NO! It can't be…Not Odd!"

"I'm sorry, Aelita, but he's gone," Ulrich said, sitting down next to her. "I-I can't believe it, but it's true. We'd better head upstairs and tell the others."

* * *

><p>When they got to the Computer Lab, the others were waiting for her. "Well?" Jeremy asked.<p>

Aelita shook her head and started to cry. "He's…gone…" she said and fainted from exhaustion.

"Aelita!" the others cried.

"Jeremy! We need to get her to the hospital, _now_," Yumi said. "Ulrich, you'd better carry her. Let's go!"

They all rushed out, and in minutes were at the hospital. She was turned over to the doctors, who treated her for major injuries and some broken bones.

While they were operating, Jeremy paced the room nervously. _'What even happened to her?'_ he wondered. _'Hmm…I'm sure she'll be fine though. The problem is that Odd is gone now, and I have no way of locating him in the Digital Sea. I'll have to design __another __new program I guess…I'd better sleep on it tonight. Looks like the other two beat me to it though…"_ he thought with a grin, looking at Ulrich and Yumi, who had fallen asleep from waiting. _'They really do make a cute couple…'_

"Young sir? Are you one of Aelita's friend?" a dignified doctor said to Jeremy.

"Um, yes. Yes I am," Jeremy said, surprised.

"I have some good news and some bad news for you then, I'm sorry to say. It looks like Aelita's going to make a full recovery..."

"That's great! Thank you so much!" Jeremy exclaimed, waking the others up.

"What's going on now?" Ulrich said, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know…" Yumi said, equally disoriented.

"…And the fee will be sent to your school. But, she has a broken arm, two broken ribs, and a sprained ankle, plus multiple bruises, some of them serious. I don't know what she was doing, or what happened to her at your school, but I must insist that she stay here until she's fully recovered," the doctor stated.

"Very well, but can we see her please?" Jeremy said, looking at the others who were getting up from their comfy position on the couch.

"Young man! Do you know what time it is? After 2 am! You should be in bed, and no, the fact that it's a weekend doesn't change anything. Besides, young Aelita needs her sleep, she's been through a lot lately. You all can come back tomorrow. Ask for me, Doctor Spence. Goodnight children!" Dr. Spence said, pushing the protesting trio out of the door.

As the doctor closed the door behind them, the trio paused briefly in the snow before Yumi broke the silence.

"Well…This sucks."

Ulrich groaned, "You're telling _me_. I'm the one who has to sleep in the same room as Odd's destructive dog. And now _I_ need to take him for walks!"

"I'm going to head for the factory," Jeremy said with a frown. "I'm going to work on a new program, try to bring Odd back. Come get me in the morning when you head over to see Aelita,"

"You got it, Einstein," Ulrich said. "Have fun in the lab."

"'Night," Yumi said.

"'Night."

* * *

><p>As they were walking home, Ulrich thought about all of the times he had had with Odd, the good and bad. All the times they had saved the world, all the times Odd had annoyed him to death, he had even made the 'swimming pool incident' funny. And then Ulrich thought about Odd's future, all the girls he wouldn't get to date, the jokes he wouldn't get to say, the times they wouldn't have together on Lyoko. As Ulrich thought about all of these things, he heard Yumi crying, and looked over at her.<p>

"Yumi? What's wrong?" Ulrich asked, slipping his hand into hers.

"It's just…I can't imagine life without him, Odd, I mean. He had so much to do still. He was even going to take us skiing with his family soon. I mean…What are we going to tell his family, you know, if Jeremy can't bring him back?"

"Don't worry," Ulrich said, "If Jeremy can't do it, no one can."

"Oh Ulrich," Yumi said, stopping in the falling snow. "What if we lose him though? And what will we tell Aelita if we can't…Get him back?"

"We'll do it; one way or another." Ulrich said firmly as they reached Yumi's house.

"Well, goodnight Ulrich. Thanks for walking me home," Yumi said.

"Anytime," Ulrich said, winking at her. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ya," Yumi said, "We'll go see Aelita together then. Goodnight!"

"'Night." Ulrich said, turning towards Kadic. _'Oh man…Jim's going to kill me for being out this late…'_ Ulrich thought grimly. _'Either that or he'll put me back in his commando-training boot camp…'_

* * *

><p>Aelita was dreaming again, about all the times she and Odd had had on Lyoko. All of those wonderful times, and he had even risked falling to save her more than twice. But, she reminded herself, his luck had run dry, and now he was gone.<p>

Turning over in her sleep, she surprised the doctors by uttering a small cry of pure sadness.

_'Odd…'_

* * *

><p>"Well, good morning, Aelita," Ulrich said as she opened her eyes.<p>

"Odd…Did he really, you know…" Aelita said, unable to finish her sentence and blinking back tears.

Ulrich gave her a sad look, and Aelita instantly knew that it was true; Odd was gone for good.

"I'm sorry, Aelita, Jeremy tried everything he could think of last night, every variation of the program that brought you back, but he didn't find anything," Ulrich said miserably.

Turning away, Aelita wept.

"Aelita…" Yumi said comfortingly, "The doctors said that you would be released tomorrow, but you'll have a sling and bandages…So you'll be a bit restricted."

"I understand, thanks Yumi," Aelita said, wiping the tears from her face.

"Take care, Aelita, we wouldn't want to lose you too…" Ulrich said, heading towards the exit. "We'll be here tomorrow to collect you and walk you to school, ok?"

"Ok…And Ulrich? Thank you." Aelita said.

Ulrich nodded to her as they headed out of the room, the other two saying a comforting word to her as they filed out.

"I'll keep trying to find something," Jeremy said.

"I'll take you shopping after you're better," Yumi said, winking at a surprised Aelita.

_'Must be a weird girl thing that I haven't got down yet…'_ Aelita thought. _'Why would you tell an injured person you'll take them shopping after they're better…I love shopping, but because I'm injured…?'_

"Bye guys…" Aelita said, lying back down to get some more sleep, the only refuge from the thoughts that tortured her anguished mind.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, Aelita, that is if you want to have time for breakfast, of course."<p>

"…What?"

"You're awake! See? I told you, Ulrich. People _love _to wake up to the sound of my melodic voice!"

"Shut up Odd. The only thing your voice is good for is telling Kiwi to get his lazy butt off my bed!'

"Wow, way to be aggressive Ulrich…"

"Odd? You're back!" Aelita asked, her head rising from the pillow.

"Sure am!" Odd said, smiling down at her, and Aelita smiled back, the two of them suspended in that moment forever.

"Um, time to wake up, Aelita. We've got to get to school!" Ulrich said urgently.

"…What?"

"Wake _up_ Aelita!" Jeremy said, his voice projecting from the sky, like in Lyoko.

* * *

><p>"Wow, no need to be so rude, Jeremy," Yumi said, turning to glare at him from her side of Aelita's hospital bed.<p>

"Well excuse me for wanting to get to class!" Jeremy responded angrily.

"Well, look who's awake. Rise and shine, Aelita," Ulrich said, breaking the tenseness of the conversation.

"Right…" Aelita said, rubbing her head, "Let's go. But first, where are my clothes?"

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Aelita said, surveying the huge piles of snow alongside the road. "How did all of this snow get here? There must be at least 6 feet!"<p>

Jeremy blushed, "I, uh, was kinda bored. So I took over a tower to make it snow. You know, for the Christmas spirit."

"Too bad Odd isn't here, Aelita said, looking down at her pink cast, "He always did love snow…"

Suddenly, Jeremy's backpack started beeping. "Activated towers!" Jeremy informed them.

"You mean activated _tower_," Yumi said.

Jeremy looked up at them grimly. "No. I definitely mean tower_s_. Let's hurry up and get to the factory."

As the others ran ahead, Aelita gradually made her way there. She got to the scanners just as the others were virtualized.

"Virtualization, Aelita!" Jeremy said.

As Aelita was virtualized onto Lyoko and felt the rush of energy that meant that she was back at full health, she looked around to see an activated tower, as well as the welcoming committee.

"We're expected, unfortunately," Yumi said with a grimace.

"Well, what are we waiting for? The faster we deactivate these towers, the less school we'll miss, and the less hours of detention we'll get," Ulrich said matter-of-factly.

"Let's do this one for Odd…" Aelita said softly.

"Right. Now…Back to business…" Ulrich said, turning to the 10 Blocs that faced them

"FOR ODD!" they shouted as they charged the horde of monsters, and in seconds the tower was deactivated. The trio moved efficiently from sector to sector until they came to the Forest sector, and the last tower. Ulrich and Yumi were being pinned down by two Tarantulas, and Aelita was solidly frozen to the ground by a Bloc, who was advancing on her now. Just as she was about to be devirtualized, she heard a familiar phrase that brought both shock and intense happiness to her, and pain to the Bloc, who was blown to pieces.

"Laser Arrow!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this is how it is at the hospital I've been to: they take away your clothes during surgery and give you a kind of robey-thing (yes, I was hurt, skiing accident :P) So that's where I got it from. not sure elsewhere...but that's how it is. Again, more snow. Snow is going to be in <em>lots<em> of future chapters, so I hope you guys like snow! ^_^**

****This chapter is dedicated to EccentricSuperchick, thanx for the great advice and help!****


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know, since I posted two stories in one day, that must mean that I rushed on this one. what can i say tho? after i finished chapter 6, i just kept writing - basically no homework today! :D Please, if this chapter's bad, i'll rewrite and re-post over it! thanks, and remember to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Without Odd<strong>

"Laser Arrow!"

Aelita spun around, or as well as she could while frozen to the ground, and saw a familiar face run up.

"Odd!" she cried. "You're back!"

Odd nodded to her, "Yes I am."

_'That's weird, Odd never nods to anyone to say hello…at least not the Odd __I__ know…'_ Aelita thought.

"We'd better deactivate the tower, let's go," Odd said.

"Hold on, we should help the others first," Aelita protested.

"We'd better help them by deactivating the tower," Odd said, turning towards it.

"Ok," Aelita said, turning away from him, a mistake.

Aelita heard a noise and looked around just in time to be immobilized by William, no Odd in sight. "Let's meet your father, shall we?" he said evilly.

* * *

><p>Ulrich and Yumi had seen Odd appear seemingly out of nothingness and help Aelita, and were overjoyed to see their old friend again, but then they saw him morph into William, and they knew it was a trick by Xana, and a hurtful one at that.<p>

"Jeremy, we've got a problem," Ulrich reported to Jeremy.

"It appears that William can now change his appearance to look like one of us. You got any cool programs on hand to help us out here? You know, since Yumi and I are still pinned down over here?"

"Sorry guys, but I'm still perfecting my next program; I don't want another Marabounta on our hands…You're on your own." Jeremy said with irritation, obviously annoyed that his new program was taking so long to perfect.

"Then we'll have to fight our way through," Ulrich said grimly.

"…Or we could fly around using our vehicles…?" Yumi suggested.

"Not fun enough," Ulrich said, absent-mindedly throwing one of his sabers at the Tarantulas, devirtualizing one of them. "See what I mean?"

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Show off…"

* * *

><p>Aelita struggled against her bonds, trying desperately to break free and escape William. Her efforts were in vain though, and they soon reached the edge, with a straight drop down to the Digital Sea.<p>

"Hey, big shot, wanna mix it up a little?" Ulrich said, drawing his sabers and skipping back a step, trying to distract William so Yumi could reach Aelita.

Scowling, William's sword appeared in his hands, and he started attacking Ulrich, who promptly defeated him. "It's _your_ fault that Odd's gone!" Ulrich said, continuously stabbing William until he was completely devirtualized. "It's _your_ fault, you bastard!"

_'Wow, the morphing must drain his strength…' _Yumi thought. _'Plus, Ulrich seems really angry…I hope I never see that side of him again.'_

Breathing heavily despite that need on Lyoko, Ulrich resheathed his swords and turned around, the fire dying in his eyes.

"All yours, Aelita," he said, bowing and gesturing to the tower.

Aelita ran up and deactivated it promptly, and Jeremy materialized them soon after.

As she was getting materialized, Aelita glanced down at the Virtual Sea. _'We'll bring you back one day, Odd…"_ she thought sadly. _'I swear…'_

* * *

><p>Later, the four friends found themselves in the middle of a snowball fight in the middle of the Kadic campus. Mr. Dalmas had cancelled school due to the amount of snow, and now everyone was having a great time; even the teachers like Jim and Mr. Dalmas.<p>

After the fight, Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi slipped away to the factory, and Jeremy tried to find the correct program again; without success. Disheartened, they returned to Kadic just in time for dinner. Their dinner was conducted in silence, with the occasional sad glace towards Odd's place, and the bare placemat where once plates upon plates of food would have been piled up with Odd there. Even Sissi didn't have the heart to insult them or try to get off with Ulrich.

That night, as Aelita was just about to go take a shower, she found a blonde hair on her coat, obviously from when Odd had had to carry her. Suddenly, she had an idea, and ran to Jeremy's room.

"Jeremy!" Aelita said, bursting through his door.

"Agh! Oh, it's you, Aelita. Come in, sit down. What's wrong?" Jeremy asked, closing the door behind her.

"Jeremy, if we had one of Odd's hairs, could we possibly track him on the Network using the Skidbladnir?"

"Um, I suppose. I could do that…Ya," Jeremy said.

"Could you use _this_ one?" Aelita asked excitedly.

Jeremy examined it and exclaimed, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Aelita, you're a genius! Let's get the others and go to the Lab right now!"

"Ok!" Aelita said, excitedly, rushing out of the room. _'We're coming Odd…Hold on…'_

* * *

><p>At the factory, the gang was getting into position.<p>

"Transfer Aelita, transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich. Scanning…Virtualization!" Jeremy said, typing the sequence on his computer.

"Ok guys, make your way to the Skid," Jeremy informed them. "We've got a big purple cat to hunt!"

"Got it, Jeremy," Ulrich said, sprinting ahead.

Once Aelita got there, she transferred them onto the Skid, and they were off.

"Really, Xana? Can't you _ever_ give us a break?" Yumi said as some of Xana's Monsters and William appeared.

Aelita frowned, "We can't afford to stop, we might lose Odd forever!"

"What are you going to do?" Ulrich asked.

"…Firing torpedoes on my mark…mark!" Aelita said, ignoring Ulrich and locking on to all of the monsters and William, and blew them to smithereens.

"Nice one Aelita," Yumi said. "Why don't you do that every time?"

"Uses too much energy…" Aelita said, wincing as she could felt the energy drain from the Skid.

"Well, let's find Odd and get out of here then!" Ulrich said.

"Got it. Maximum propulsion!' Aelita said, locking on to a blip on her map that way supposed to be Odd. _'We're coming, Odd…'_

* * *

><p>As the Lyoko warriors sped through the Sea, they kept careful track of where the dot was going. Eventually, though, Jeremy informed them that it was time to come back in.<p>

"Alright guys, you'd better come back in. Any farther and you won't have enough energy to get back to Lyoko."

"But Jeremy! We may never have a chance like this again!" Aelita cried.

"I'm sorry, Aelita, but I must insist on this one. Besides; Xana just activated a tower on Lyoko. I wonder what he's doing in the real world now…We haven't see any activity in a while, it's just like Xana's activating towers for fun," Jeremy said.

"We're headed back now, Jeremy," Aelita said, the sadness and sense of failure obvious in her voice.

"Don't worry, we'll have other chances, the tower is more important right now though. Step on it!" Jeremy said.

"Understood…" Aelita responded, giving one last look in the direction Odd's beacon was pointing, and hopefully where Odd was before turning the Skid around and heading back towards Lyoko.

* * *

><p>After Aelita had piloted the Skid into its hangar, they hopped on their vehicles and headed out towards the Ice sector, where the activated tower was located.<p>

"Jeremy, how many enemies did you say there were?" Yumi asked.

"You guys won't believe it, but there are over 100!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Where is Xana getting all the power to make them?" Aelita wondered.

"I don't know, but I've got a little surprise for you, meet them behind the biggest iceberg, closest to the tower," Jeremy informed them.

"Right," Ulrich responded.

"Let's go," Yumi said.

* * *

><p>As the trio rounded the corner of the biggest iceberg, they came face-to-face with something that made the girls gasp. Ulrich grinned and voiced all of their thoughts.<p>

"Xana is _definitely _screwed now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Hope you all like this chapter, I was trying something new here, but it won't stay this way - unless there is a fight on Lyoko, of course. ;). Lot of talking kinda spoiled my previous attempts...Enjoy! And don't forget to review (any new ideas r appreciated)!**

**Song of the day (what I wrote this to)! Virtual World by the Subdigitals! Check it out if you haven't already! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 Just Another Fight? I Think Not…<strong>

Ulrich grinned, "Xana is screwed."

He and the girls had come across their old friends, the good old training monsters. Before, they had fought against each other, but now they were united under the Lyoko Warriors' banner; in their own little army. Now, the three friends were going to put it in action, using their famous signal…

* * *

><p>It was a very uneventful day for the monsters. All they had done so far was stand at attention, looking intimidating. Then there were their ranks; Blocs, Kankrelats, Megatanks, Tarantulas, Hornets, they were all here. And they were waiting for some action. Just then, something happened to make their digital exoskeletons shiver with fear…<p>

* * *

><p>Jeremy was running another one of his new programs, and it was now sunset over the Ice sector. Slowly and deliberately, someone climbed up on top of the iceberg. His eyes blazed with anger, and his swords flared with pure energy. He held himself with an air similar to the knights of old, his confidence, his skill. He dramatically gestured with his swords, and as nothing happened at first, the monsters' fear died, only to be replaced by an even greater terror as wave upon wave of monsters similar to them appeared. The lone swordsman looked around him, and pointed towards the enemy.<p>

"ATTACK!"

The famous cry came easily to him, and he said it with so much hatred in his voice that several Kankrelats stumbled off the edge into the Digital Sea. It echoed around the ice canyon, bouncing off the walls and staying in the air. It was a cry of pure hatred, hatred for Xana, hatred for William, hatred for the monsters who stood in his way. And, especially, hatred for the ones responsible for Odd's death. He scared everyone, even his own troops, but he also inspired them. And then, he charged.

In seconds, he was upon them, slashing and hacking his way through the hordes. Twin swords flashing teal in the fading winter light. And yet more monsters kept being virtualized by the enemy. He rushed from enemy to enemy, fighting more valiantly than even Lancelot could have, but he was eventually overcome. As he lay there on the ground, he saw his troops being killed by the superior forces, and he saw William. Again, he got up, and again he was beaten down, but his valor never failed. Inevitably, though, all of his fellow monsters were killed, and he was surrounded on all sides. Triplicating himself, he defended himself from the terrible onslaught, waiting for help that may never come…

* * *

><p>Yumi had seen their monsters be killed, the fire of vengeance that had flashed in Ulrich's eyes right before he headed off to battle. And she wanted to help. Ulrich had told her to protect Aelita, but she couldn't just watch him be devirtualized; it was almost as bad as watching him die in the real world. Almost. But still, a tiny part of her died every time he was hit or beaten down, and her spirits soared whenever he got back up to keep fighting. But she knew in her heart that he couldn't win. Not by himself.<p>

"Aelita? Stay here. I'm going to help Ulrich," she stated simply, and ran off to help him.

* * *

><p>Ulrich had seen Yumi run towards him to help, and be cut off by William. She too, fought valiantly, but William had always had the advantage. Under constant fire, it was all she could do to survive. He had seen her be disarmed, and backed up towards the Digital Sea. And he knew that he would die if he lost Yumi as well. So he did the natural thing. He threw his swords; all 6 of them. They caught William solidly in the back, and he evaporated into smoke.<p>

He had saved Yumi, but now he was unarmed. Still, he never gave up; he knew they had to win this battle. Using only his hands and feet, he pushed back the wall of attackers towards the tower; slamming monsters together, throwing smaller ones at others, and using other tactics of hand-to-hand combat.

But, once again, the monsters reformed their ranks and devirtualized two of his copies. Slowly, he stood up, he knew it was the end of his run on Lyoko, this time. But he had one last thing to do.

"Countdown, begin on my mark…Mark," Ulrich said, sprinting towards the enemy. Right as he reached the front lines, a huge explosion blossomed from his chest, obliterating not only him, but several Blocs too.

"Ulrich!" Yumi yelled, angrily turning to a horde of Hornets. "All right…Let's dance."

* * *

><p>Aelita peeked out from behind the iceberg, and instantly pulled it back as a shot almost hit her head. <em>'I can't believe that they wouldn't let me fight…I could help! I know I'm the only one who can deactivate the tower, but I've taken big risks before!'<em>

Aelita looked around the corner again just in time to see Yumi be devirtualized by some Hornets.

Gasping, she closed her eyes and steeled herself for the difficult task ahead. _'You can do this, Aelita. Look, there are only about…23 monsters left. Not bad odds, considering there used to be 100 of them…I wish I had Ulrich's swords though…I wonder, could I…?'_

Aelita threw her hands out, as if holding swords and two appeared in them. Surprised, Aelita stumbled back. "Wow. I can't believe that worked. Now…Let's go. "

As she rushed out, Aelita reflected on the training the others had given her. _'It's a good thing Ulrich taught me how to fight using these things,'_ she thought.

And then, she was upon them.

* * *

><p>The monsters had seen their comrades fall before the intense onslaught of the earlier swordsman, and the appearance of a second startled them. But they soon recovered and gave Aelita a hard time. She, also, fought valiantly, full of hatred that Xana had taken Odd from her, and just trying to get to the tower. 25 yards later, she let her guard drop, and a Bloc took that chance to freeze her to the ground. Scared, Aelita hacked at the ice on her leg, trying to break it (without success), and was promptly surrounded by the monsters, just outside of her sword reach.<p>

The monsters turned to one another, unsure of what to do now; William usually handled these sorts of things…

* * *

><p>Back in the Computer Lab, the others were stressed out, hoping against hope that Aelita would survive and not fall into the Digital Sea. They were about to give up that hope, when Jeremy spotted something approaching from the other end of the sector.<p>

"What is that thing?" Jeremy said, pushing his glasses up his nose, all worries forgotten for the moment. "It can't be…!"

Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other, amazed at what they saw.

"Do you think…?" Ulrich said, his anger gone, back to being a normal teenage boy.

"Only one way to be sure. Aelita! Heads up, you'll be getting company soon… Jeremy said into his mike, unsure of what to say really. He was that confused at what he saw on his monitor.

* * *

><p>Aelita had heard the words come from Jeremy, but she couldn't imagine what could be coming. Her situation couldn't get any worse, could it?<p>

Suddenly, she heard a low humming sound, coming from the North. She looked around, but her vision was obscured by her captors, and she couldn't see anything. Then everything went quiet. The monsters too, looked around in confusion. Then they blew up, and Aelita could see a figure crouching in the clearing smoke.

"Who's there?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked! :D Next chapter will be up soon, more couple action promised! :)<strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to **TheEpitomeofAwesomeness, **who started my fanfiction life! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey again! Almost Halloween, and you know what that means! Yes! Odd is crazy! (why else would he put Christmas lights up near Halloween?(The answer is to make it look pretty 4 Aelita of course :D)) But he needs a costume (they all do)! Review with ideas! Halloween chapter will be dedicated to the person who says the best costume! And you will win the grand prize of satisfaction! (that's all I've got 4 you guys... :P sorry...) Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 Resurrection and Reunion<strong>

"Who's there?"

Aelita was scared. She had witnessed the destruction of hundreds of lives, although computer generated. This shouldn't have bothered her, but the destruction troubled her in her heart of hearts. Then she had witnessed her friends be devirtualized, the same thing as dying on Lyoko, and although she knew they were ok, that scared her too; the pain on their faces as they were 'killed'. Then it was only her, against a horde of monsters, and she had been frozen to the ground.

_'I don't think things could get any worse…or better,'_ Aelita thought to herself as the smoke from the exploding monsters cleared. Squinting, she saw a person hunkered down, like a cat. The figure stood, and starting walking towards her. A sudden feeling of intense hope enveloped her, and the ice encasing her legs shimmered and vanished in a pink light and she collapsed into his arms.

"Careful, Princess. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, would we?" he said with a grin.

"It's Odd! He's back!" Yumi cried. "Jeremy! Bring them back in _now_!"

"Geez, Yumi, calm down," Jeremy said. "They still have a tower to activate, remember?"

"Oh, right…" Yumi said shamefaced.

"Let's get to the Scanner Room, to welcome them back!" Ulrich said, winking at Yumi. "We'll give _both_ of them a proper welcome! Mission completed, you know?"

Yumi laughed, and followed. She just couldn't believe that he was back. She didn't know how, or care how, but she _did_ care that an important member of their group had been found again. And she was just full of happiness.

"Tell us when they're done, ok Jeremy?" she said as she ran out of the room.

"Ok…"

"Odd! How did you survive? How did you get back? You were lost at sea!" Aelita said, crying tears of joy as Odd helped her to her feet.

"I'll tell you all about it later, but we've got a tower to deactivate right now," Odd said, serious for once. "That reminds me…How about some taxis down here?"

"I'm on it, Odd. Should take a second…Sending you the overboard," Jeremy said, typing on his computer.

As his pink and purple board was virtualized, Odd backflipped onto it and grinned at Aelita. "What doth ye yonder Princess say to a ride on my humble board?"

"She doth say thank ye, handsome warrior," Aelita laughed, climbing on behind Odd.

In seconds, they were by the tower, and Aelita had deactivated it. As she came out, Odd gave her the thumbs up and a hug. "It's good to see you again, Princess," he said gazing into her emerald eyes, which glimmered in the setting sun, which hung in the sky like a giant, well, _sun_. As the sun set over the horizon, their surroundings disappeared to be replaced by the inside of the scanner.

As one of the scanners opened, and only one of them, Yumi began to panic. "Jeremy! Something's wrong! Odd didn't transfer!"

Ulrich grinned and pointed though. "You're wrong Yumi. Look."

And what Yumi saw made her grin as well. There were both of them, materialized in the same scanner, each being held in the other's arms, in a reunion that should never have ended, by Yumi's opinion.

"Come on, lovebirds. Time to go see Jeremy. I'm sure he'll want a full report on what you experienced when you were gone, Odd," Ulrich smirked.

"But what do you mean?" Odd said, looking at them. "I've only been gone a few hours!"

"It may feel that way, but you've been gone three days, Odd. The good news, though, is that you skipped out on Saturday classes, and the morning Monday classes. Good job there, you didn't miss much, just a lesson on Mitosis in Mrs. Hertz's class," Ulrich said, counting the different things off on his fingers.

"And don't forget, it's lunch time now!" Aelita said, grinning up at him from her position in Odd's arms.

Odd grinned back at her. "My favorite."

"Let's go!" Jeremy said, appearing in the open elevator door, "We don't want to miss lunch on Odd's account, do we?"

"Of course not," Yumi said, heading towards the door. "You want some help, Aelita?"

"No thanks, I'll be fine," Aelita said, blushing and stepping out of the scanner.

Odd backed up to get a better look at her, and he paled at what he saw. Her two casts just showed some of the damage done to her, he knew. "You just tell me if you need help, ok?" he said, looking her in the eyes.

Aelitablushed quickly before mumbling a small 'ok' to her handsome friend.

Odd smiled. "It really is good to see you again, though…" he said, slipping his hand into hers, making her smile.

Watching this exchange, the others could not help but grin.

"Makes you want to ask Yumi out, doesn't it?" Jeremy chuckled to Ulrich.

Ulrich and Yumi both blushed.

"We're just good friends…" they mumbled, closing the elevator doors once Aelita and Odd were inside.

Jeremy only shrugged and smiled, "If you say so…"

"What are we talking about?" Odd asked Jeremy curiously.

"Oh, the usual."

"So, about how Ulrich should ask Yumi out?" Odd grinned.

"SHUT UP ODD!"

Odd grinned and held his hands up. He really did enjoy messing with them.

Once they were outside of the Factory, Odd was surprised to see the amount of snow. "What…Where did all of this come from?" he asked, incredulous.

"Our friend Einstein was messing with a weather satellite again," Yumi replied rolling her eyes, equally as happy about the snow.

"So kinda like Xana did to try to kill us all. You know, I also heard that Xana started off as a little blond-haired boy who played with the supercomputer and sent warriors to Lyoko…" Odd teased, looking sideways at a giggling Aelita. "And then, one day, he was absorbed into his computer because he spent so much time around it."

"Ha-ha, very funny, Odd. By the way, I heard that, um, Sissy's cronies started off as, um, little cone-headed boys," Jeremy tried to counter.

Odd raised his eyebrow. "Say what…?"

"With replies like that, you _do_ kinda ask for it…" Ulrich grinned.

"Shut up…" Jeremy mumbled, blushing.

"It's ok, Einstein. One day, I'll teach you all that I know," Odd said, patting Jeremy on the back, boots crunching through the snow.

"That's what I'm worried about…" Jeremy muttered.

Soon they reached Kadic. For once, Odd didn't run ahead so as to get extra food. No, Ulrich and Yumi were surprised to see that he stayed behind so as to help Aelita. And at lunch, he didn't eat as much; only one tray of food, even though it was spaghetti with meatballs and gravy; with a hot fudge desert. Aelita had trouble cutting her food with the cast on her arm, so Odd also helped her with that too. To the others, it seemed that Odd was an entirely different person around Aelita now.

And then, Sissy came up. She had been reluctant to harass them while they were so crestfallen before, but now she wanted her licks.

"Well, well, well," she began. "If it isn't the amazing Odd. Where have you been for the last few days? You're ego has seemed to have grown at any rate."

"Not as much as yours, I see," Odd said, gesturing with his fork at Sissy's head, which had swelled from a bang on some ice.

His friends broke out in peals of laughter as Sissi blushed deep red. "You'd better watch yourself, Odd, something could happen to you in the snow…It's a jungle out there!" she hissed.

"And I'm looking at a big baboon right now!" Odd laughed in reply.

As Sissy stormed off blushing even deeper than before, the others kept laughing. "You really are a good comedian, Odd. You should do something for the talent show!" Yumi laughed as Ulrich and Jeremy gave Odd the thumbs-up.

But Odd was looking at Aelita, who was laughing away with the others. That, alone, was worth everything Sissy might do to him, to see the laughter in her eyes, the happiness on her face. And, once again, he felt an amazing longing to see that smile every day for the rest of his life.

After lunch, now that everyone knew he was back, they were curious where the cool American had been for the past 3 days, and whether he was going out with his hot classmate and 'foster cousin', Aelita. He wouldn't give anyone an answer, not even the reporters Millie and Tamiya, who were crestfallen, needing another new scoop. Jeremy tried to catch Millie's eye, but she wouldn't look at him. Just as Millie and Tamiya were in the middle of trying to interview Odd, Hiroki ran up.

"Hey, Millie! Are we still on for tonight?" he asked, blushing in front of his sister, who raised an eyebrow.

Millie blushed as well, "Um, ya. Of course!" she said, reluctant in front of the older students.

"Alright, great! See you around 8!" Hiroki said, walking quickly towards his next class, which happened to be French; the same building as Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy.

"Hey, so you got off with Millie?" Ulrich said, grinning.

"Ya," Hiroki said, surprised that Ulrich would talk to him and nervously eyeing his sister. "And for the record I want you to know something."

Ulrich smirked. "What?"

"Closer…Closer…Closer…Come on! _Closer_!" Hiroki said, gesturing with his hand, then began quietly… "I just wanted you to know that...YOU NEED TO ASK MY FRIGGEN SISTER OUT SOON OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!" he said laughing, and ran off to class, Yumi chasing him.

Ulrich was caught off-guard by Hiroki's violent outburst and Yumi's quick departure, which quickly turned to embarrassment. "We're just…good friends…" he mumbled turning to see the others grinning faces. "Right guys?"

"Whatever you say good buddy…" Odd said, walking past him with Aelita. "Um, Aelita…By the way, would you mind if I sat next to you in class?"

Aelita blushed, and said, "I'd love for you to, Odd."

Ulrich spared a glance at Jeremy, who looked crestfallen.

"What's wrong?" he asked him.

Jeremy sighed. "Well, first I lose Aelita to Odd, and even though they haven't admitted it to each other yet, I know they like each other; and now I lose Millie to Hiroki. Is there no one out there who will go out with me?"

"Sure there is, Einstein," Ulrich said, cheering him up by using his nickname for once, "You just haven't found her yet. But I think I may know someone…" he trailed off.

Jeremy perked up at the fact that Ulrich may be able to hook him up with someone. "Ok. But we'd better get to class soon, Ms. Maitland will be pissed at us if we don't…And her French cussing is really good, unfortunately for us," he said worriedly.

"Right, let's go."

Just then, the bell started ringing for the second time.

The two friends looked at each other, and then swore simultaneously. And so the mad dash to class began!

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. I know. But nobody knows the french teacher's name! :( so i used <em>my <em>old french teacher's name! :D Next chapter will be out really soon, should I have some french in it? Review with opinions, please!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **Trainer**, who I got hooked on Code Lyoko (and my fanfic) recently! :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait...I had family over, a major case of writer's block, and some trouble with my French :P. Here it is though! Enjoy! PM me with any trouble with the French (I find google translate to be helpful, try that out)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 The Art of French Dodge Ball<strong>

Ms. Maitland looked up from her desk as two of her students, Jeremy Belpois and Ulrich Stern, rushed in. "Bonjour les garçons, vous êtes en retard," she said.

The boys blushed in shame. "We're sorry, Ms. Maitland…We just-"

"We only use French in this class, _Belpois_! A rule you should soon learn to remember, especially since you currently have a 'B' in this class! Now…Asseyez-vous!"

Still blushing, the two friends took their seats. "Maintenant, la classe, ouvrir votre manuels à la page 22 ..."

As Ms. Maitland was writing on the board, Odd turned around and whispered to Jeremy, "Don't worry, Einstein, Aelita and I will help tutor you!"

Jeremy was about to express his thanks when Ms. Maitland spun around and yelled at Odd to: "Demi-tour, enfermé, et faire attention de sa classe!"

"Enseignante désolé, il ne se reproduira pas. J'étais juste discuter une phrase à la page 23 avec Einste…eh…Jeremy ici," Odd said, displaying remarkable talent in speaking French to a surprised teacher.

"Très bien, Odd. Déplacement sur ..." Ms. Maitland said approvingly to Odd, who grinned at Jeremy.

"Well?"

Jeremy looked down at his impossible French homework and made his decision. "Please help me," he said despairingly to him.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous vous ferons parler français en un rien de temps!" Aelita said enthusiastically to a confused Jeremy.

"What…?"

* * *

><p>After class, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy met up by the vending machines, as usual. Jeremy was downcast, thinking about his, 'fruitless French future', as he put it in his mind. Aelita and Odd though, were getting along even better than usual, if possible, having found yet another thing that they had in common. Looking over at them, Jeremy submerged into an even worse mood.<p>

"Hey, Ulrich," he said, disgruntled, "Wasn't there someone you wanted to introduce me to?"

Ulrich looked up, surprised, from his chat with Yumi, who raised an eyebrow at him. "Were you going to ask me something?"

Ulrich blushed. "Um…It can wait. Let's go, Jeremy."

"You guys always interrupt at the worst times…" Ulrich muttered when they were a little bit away from the others.

"Sorry? What was that?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing. Right, here we go. Hello Emily! You remember Jeremy, right? Well, I'll leave you two to it. Gotta go!" Ulrich said, waving and heading back towards the others, leaving Jeremy and Emily in an awkward silence.

"Um…Do you like foosball?" Jeremy asked the intimidating girl.

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "Better get ready to lose though."

Jeremy smiled too, "We'll see."

As Jeremy and Emily headed towards the rec room, Ulrich arrived back to see the others looking curiously at him.

"Um…What was that about?" Odd asked him, confused to say the least.

"Nothing. What's there to drink today?"

Odd sighed theatrically and Aelita giggled. "Alas, there'll be no rations for us today, my friend, for, as the fair lady quotes, it's turned into the devil himself."

"English for the lowly, Odd?"

"Machines on the brink again," Odd said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

"Great. What class do we have next?"

"PE and Yumi's got History."

"Great."

"Great…" Aelita and Yumi sighed as well, ready to be bored out of their minds.

* * *

><p>"Are we all here?" Jim's voice boomed out across the field.<p>

"YES," the class responded, wanting to hurry it up and get past the exercises and to the sport.

"Right. Well, today, we will run 5 laps of the track as a warm-up and play dodge ball as the sport today. The losing team will have to give me 10 _vinyasas_… do I make myself clear?"

"YES JIM!" the class responded unanimously.

"That's 'yes _coach_' to you!" Jim corrected them. "Now, get going!"

After they had run their 5 laps, the two leaders were chosen to pick teams. Naturally, it was the terrible two, Odd and Ulrich.

Odd chose first. "Aelita!"

Ulrich looked over, surprised at him and made his choice. "Nicolas!"

And so it went on, with Jeremy being on Ulrich's team, as well as most of the good throwers. The first game had commenced, and Ulrich's team had knocked almost everyone out, and were frustrated by the 'line rule'. The two survivors, Odd and Aelita, were facing Ulrich's entire team. But they had a system.

Odd stood in front of Aelita and deflected the balls using two he had caught from Ulrich's team, and Aelita would throw them back. They were a very intimidating pair; no one could get them out, even with Ulrich's tactic of throwing all the balls at once.

"Here comes another round!" Odd called over his shoulder to Aelita, who nodded.

It was now Nicolas and Ulrich versus Odd and Aelita. As their two balls came towards Odd, he deflected them straight up into the air and stepped forward, allowing Aelita to lithely step forward and catch the balls, earning their team the first win of 3. Ulrich was indignant, calling them wimps and cowards, and telling them to fight like men (and women in Aelita's case). Jim intervened, though, and called their teamwork skill, and Ulrich would do better with more teamwork like theirs. Blushing madly from the insult of one of his favorite teachers, Ulrich stepped back into line, ready for the next game. This inspired his teammates, and they fought harder than ever.

In the end, it was 3-0, Odd and Aelita's favor, and Ulrich's team was doing vinyasas.

Odd felt sorry for Ulrich though, so he had a talk with Jim, who agreed to do one more dodge ball game, the oldest and most dangerous combination of them all, a sacred tradition that has carried down through the ages, through the Spartans, through every school that has ever existed, and to their playing field.

Boys vs Girls.

It was a beat down, just like always, since the sacred tradition did not permit the boys to win, out of courtesy, of course. But the boys could _catch_ the balls to get the girls out, and they soon learned NEVER to throw a ball anywhere NEAR Odd and Ulrich, who were an even better combination than Odd and Aelita, a difficult thing to accomplish. But, eventually, it came down to just Odd and Aelita.

"Come on Odd, you little _lâche_! Me battre comme un homme!" Aelita taunted him.

Odd was torn. He didn't want to get Aelita out, but he also didn't want to let his team down. So, he did the only thing he _could _do: he dodged every ball Aelita threw at him, and even had the time to make a neat little pyramid of his dodge balls, which Aelita promptly destroyed. They both, eventually, ran out of time and energy, and the class hit the locker room, exhausted.

"Nice job, Princess," Odd grinned. "Almost had me there."

Aelita grinned evilly as she headed into the girl's side, "I'll get you next time, Odd!"

Odd grinned, "I'm sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, i think that Jeremy would be good with Emily, but that's just my opinion. I also NEED more suggestions for the gang's Halloween costumes! MAJOR thanks to everyone who suggested before, but I would like more of your guys' opinions. Halloween chapter will be out on Halloween (naturally)!<strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to my good friend, Lloyd, who encouraged me to take French!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. SO INCREDIBLY sorry that I haven't updated in a while...Punishment, punishment... Well, here it is! Your guy's Halloween special! I also kinda wanted it to be published today, so that's another reason I waited so long. :P Anyway, its here. I'll try to get another one out tomorrow...Kinda ties in with 'All Souls Day' :D Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 Halloween<strong>

Jeremy was reading, a nice change for him. He really did enjoy it, but he always had too much to do on his computer; what, with Lyoko and all. Right now, though, he was reading 'A Concise History of Physics', this was his fun reading book that he always kept by his bed. He used to keep advanced Biology books by his crib when he was little, but his parents confiscated them until he was old enough to have, 'The Talk'. That little incident had set back the aspiring infant 8 years.

Just then, Aelita walked in, accompanied by Odd. "Hey," she said, "Aren't you coming?"

"What?" Jeremy looked up, surprised.

Odd sighed and rolled his eyes. "Um, we're putting all of our ideas in a hat? It's Halloween tomorrow you know, and the best costume gets no homework for a month!"

"I already do all of your homework for you, Odd."

"Well, Aelita's helping me now too. Never mind that, though, just come on!" Odd said, grabbing Jeremy and rushing down the hall to his room, Aelita close behind.

"We. Are. Here!" Odd announced, making a dramatic entrance that made Kiwi faint and the other two in their gang jump backwards in surprise.

"Took your sweet time…" Ulrich said, blushing like mad.

"But now you're here…" Yumi said, blushing equally as madly.

"What's wrong, you two? You're faces are redder than tomatoes!" Odd grinned, knowing exactly what was wrong.

"You guys _always_ show up at the wrong time…ALWAYS…" Ulrich muttered under his breath.

"Well, never mind that! It's that time of year to pick out our costumes! Everyone got their slips?" Odd exclaimed, striking a heroic pose that made Aelita giggle.

They all nodded. Over the past few weeks, they had been thinking of ideas for themselves and the others, and written these down on different pieces of paper. They would put theirs for a specific person in a hat, shuffle them, and then the person would pick one at random. Aelita went first.

After all of her cards had been shuffled, she closed her eyes and picked one at random. She smiled after she read it, and put it in her pocket. That was another thing…You couldn't let the others know what you got, they would just have to find out for themselves.

Odd went next, then Yumi, Ulrich, and lastly Jeremy. They all seemed satisfied with their cards, but didn't say anything.

"All right…Classes now!" Jeremy exclaimed happily, running off down the hallway.

Everyone else sighed, tomorrow was just too far away…

"Hey, Odd…" Ulrich said, falling back to ask Odd something.

"Hmm?"

"Have you asked Aelita out yet?" he said, grinning.

Odd blushed. "We're just….good friends…" he muttered.

Ulrich grinned, he wasn't letting this go. "Sure you are. Everyone knows that you're crazy about her, just be a man and ask her out for God's sake!"

"Stop preaching to me and do the same for Yumi, Dr. Mr. The Love Doctor," Odd retorted, giving Ulrich a taste of his own medicine.

Now it was Ulrich's turn to blush. "We're just good friends…" he said slowly, looking at the giggling girls in front of them.

"I'm sure," Odd smirked, speeding up so as to walk with the girls. "I'll do it if you do it, Ulrich!" he called over his shoulder.

And Ulrich was left seriously considering this, walking slowly behind his friends, their laughter drifting back to him. _'What the heck,'_ he thought, catching up to them, _'I'll worry about it later.'_

* * *

><p>All that day, and that night, the others were daydreaming about no homework, how they would make their costume better than the others, and, most importantly, the big Halloween party. There was only one problem with that…The party would be held in the factory; and everyone would be coming. Guarding their secret would become even more difficult than ever…<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, it was Halloween, and the gang met before school in Odd and Ulrich's room. Everyone was surprised with everyone else's costume (mostly).<p>

Aelita was an angel (everyone's idea). She dressed simply, in a pure white outfit rimmed with pink with some little wings, but she still looked stunning; sent straight from God.

Yumi was a vampire (Jeremy's idea). She wore a long black dress with her hair messed up; her face powdered and fake blood dripping down her lips.

Ulrich was a samurai (his own idea). He had obviously shared what he had with Yumi, and she had lent him her family's suit of armor.

Jeremy was Einstein (Odd's idea). He just electrocuted his hair and had a fake moustache, other than that he dressed pretty much normally.

And Odd was a spy (his own idea). He wore a black leather trench coat and a black fedora; black shirt and pants, and had black sunglasses and black leather gloves that were cut off at the fingers. He looked deadly serious for once, literally.

After everyone was done admiring everyone else's outfits, they headed downstairs for class. Their first class was PE with Jim.

"All right, listen up!" Jim said, strolling in front of them with a serious expression on his face. This would have usually worked to quiet down his rowdy class, but he was dressed in a pink bunny suit, so…It didn't work.

All of the other students were dressed in their best outfits as well. Herb was a herb, Sissi was dressed like a cheerleader (a lost dream that she can never fulfill) and so on. The stupidest though, was definitely Nicolas's. He was dressed as a modern teenager. Go figure.

They played ffa dodge ball for PE. Chaos reigned as a horde of vampires, zombies, and princesses (not only in the girls' case) proceeded to eliminate each other from the game. Eventually, it was over though, and Mr. Dalmas was more than a little surprised to see the dodge ball sized holes in some of their costumes.

"Jim…We need to talk."

"What can I say, sir? It's Halloween!"

Mr. Dalmas raised an eyebrow. "And what are you supposed to be?"

Jim looked down at his costume. "A bunny…?"

"Well, you should take better care picking out yours next year…Something like mine!"

"And what _are _you exactly sir?"

"Abraham Lincoln!"

* * *

><p>It was later that night, and the Halloween party had just started at the factory, and the gang was keeping an eye on things. It really was an amazing party though, and Aelita and Yumi got lots of boy admirers, but they stayed close to their dates; Odd and Ulrich.<p>

Everything was going awesomely, and then Odd noticed that someone was missing.

"Sissi!" he hissed under his breath to Aelita.

"What about her?"

"She's gone!"

"Bathroom?"

"Knowing her? Not likely."

"Let's tell the others than."

Just then, Sissi ran up screaming. "There are monsters lose in the factory! Run for your lives!"

Everyone just laughed and continued the dance. Everyone except the Lyoko warriors. As they were about to sneak away, there was a shot, and everyone froze. Right above them stood a Bloc, and it was coming towards them. The experienced eyes of the 5 friends could make out many more behind it, at least a hundred.

"Get out!" Jeremy yelled, pointing towards the exit. "Run for your lives!"

As everyone stampeded towards the exit, our 5 heroes ran towards the elevator. They knew they needed to stop this invasion before someone died.

Soon, they were on Lyoko. Jeremy reported the activated towers and they headed towards them.

"Jeremy, wait," Aelita said, stopping. "What about everyone on Earth? What happens if someone gets hurt? We need to do something!"

"You're right, Aelita, but all we can do is deactivate the towers. It's their only hope."

"No. It's not," she said, turning towards the others. "If Xana can materialize his monsters, we can materialize ourselves on Earth too. Ulrich, Yumi, you're up first. Save us a place we can come back to."

"You got it, Aelita. Jeremy, do it now!"

"All right, all right…It's going to be slightly harder since you're not near a tower _or _in the Skid, but-"

"Just do it, Einstein," Odd said irritably.

"Materialization Ulrich! Materialization Yumi! …Nice to see you guys here. Go get 'em guys!"

"Were you talking to yourself, Einstein?" Odd asked, hands on hips.

"No. They made it here, just appeared inside the Lab. Now you guys need to deactivate those towers, that's what _your_ jobs are. Ulrich and Yumi will be fine, hurry up!"

"Sir, yes Sir," Odd said, saluting towards the sky.

"Here come your vehicles…"

* * *

><p>'Topside', Ulrich and Yumi were fighting for their lives; literally. The swarm of monsters seemed endless, and they had pushed the pair towards Kadic. Ulrich and Yumi were a perfect pair or warriors, as they often trained and fought <em>παράλληλα<em>; in tandem. Their moves were synchronized, their attacks beautiful to behold, and they were both fearsome warriors, made even more so by their Spartan training they had recently learned from Franz Hopper's books.

Jeremy had begun to insist that the warriors start focusing their lives more on the Spartans, and they had. Odd had also taken this chance to play more Halo. Their all-time favorite story was that of the Battle of Thermopylae, where 300 Spartan units under the command of King Leonidas has stalled the invading Persian army long enough for their brothers to rally to arms behind them. All of the Spartans died, including their king, but they took over 100,000 Persians with them; very likely more.

And that was kind of how the situation was looking with Ulrich and Yumi and the monsters; only with less people, and only 2 'Spartans'.

And the worst part was that the monsters weren't just attacking them; they were going after the citizens as well. All around them, people were taking up makeshift weapons to help fend off the monsters. It looked hopeless for them though…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Odd and Aelita were heading towards the first activated tower, and it was soon deactivated. Then the next was deactivated, then the next. It seemed almost too easy.<p>

"Alright Princess, last tower," Odd said encouragingly to his pink partner.

Aelita was really tired, but she nodded, "One last tower…"

Suddenly, Odd was devirtualized by a Crab, and Aelita soon followed; it was obvious that Xana had had enough.

As Aelita stepped out of the elevator she was confronted by a Kankrelat, which was blown to pieces by Odd and his trusty nail gun. "Let's go find the others," he said worriedly.

They ran to the elevator and to the Lab. "Ulrich and Yumi could really use you guys right now," Jeremy said, pointing at the screen, they're in a jam right now. I can't even count the number of monsters surrounding them!"

"We're on it."

"Good luck you two…" Jeremy muttered as the doors to the elevator closed. "You'll need it."

* * *

><p>It was looking hopeless for the two παράλληλα, but they kept pushing back the monsters; away from their school.<p>

"One more wave, Yumi…" Ulrich said, shouldering his swords.

"Right…" Yumi said, her strength ebbing away. She stepped forwards and was instantly devirtualized in an amazing blast.

"Yumi!" Ulrich yelled, just as he was devirtualized as well. "You ok?" he asked, appearing back in the Scanner Room.

"Ya…" Yumi said, rubbing her head. "Stupid Mines…"

"Well, we'd better get back and help the others. Just because we've been beaten in our Lyoko forms doesn't mean that we can't still fight," Ulrich said, a determined look on his face.

Yumi nodded, and they headed out. Shaking their heads at Jeremy, who was still working away in the Lab for some reason, and pulling him along behind them to get him out of danger (and into some more).

* * *

><p>"NO!"<p>

Odd and Aelita had seen their valiant friends defeated, and they now rushed upon the monsters, fighting for revenge. Ulrich and Yumi were the school's best line of defense; now they were gone. At least gone back to the Lab, at any rate.

Odd has gotten hold of one of Ulrich's (Yumi's) blades on the way out, and he now wrecked terror upon the enemy line. It seemed that no monster could stand in his way. Aelita did her part, hacking away at the monsters with her choice of weapon; a diamond-tipped chainsaw. She looked like an angel from Hell.

Yumi and Ulrich had just reached the fight; behind the monsters and fully equipped with whatever tools and weapons they had found in the factory, and they began helping Odd and Aelita in destroying the monsters. They fought grimly, and the monsters feared them even more in this form than in their other. And, eventually, the monsters started retreating. All seemed to be going well.

"Attack!" it was the voice of Jim, leading the students of Kadic Academy in a desperate counter-attack on the monsters who had dared to attack their homes. And things seemed to be going even better.

Then, William showed up. Aelita engaged him, but she was losing against his better weaponry. As a blow from William's sword began its downward fall towards Aelita's neck, Odd pushed her out of the way and took the blow across his back.

The world stood still in shocked silence.

Aelita screamed.

Ulrich looked at William with so much hate that he was intimidated away from Odd's body.

And Jim stuck a fistful of Olympic javelins in William's head.

Then it started raining.

And it rained so hard, it cleaned Odd's poor broken body, carrying away all signs from the battle, the blood, and the monster gore. And yet he still made one last wise crack before he died, grinning up at his friends from Aelita's lap, already wet from tears.

"Well, they learned one thing today from these students…To NEVER, fuck, with the French…"

As his sorrowful friends tried to laugh at this, he passed away.

* * *

><p>The world darkened for Aelita. <em>'How many times must I lose him?' <em>she thought bitterly, looking around at all of the other wounded. _'Now I'll never get him back…'_

"Where are you going?" Ulrich asked as Aelita got up and started through the rain.

Aelita turned her tear streaked face towards him, "To teach those monsters a lesson that they will _never_ forget…To stop killing my boyfriend!"

Ulrich looked up in surprise at that. "Odd's not…" he trailed off lamely.

"Well, he would have been if he hadn't been killed! Jeremy, come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"To launch a return to the past! It's Odd's only hope now…"

"Do I need to remind you that we can only get him back if he's still in limbo?"

"Don't you think I've thought of that? There's no time to lose!"

"Well, let's hope that he hasn't always been the perfect angel he has been around you…" Jeremy said, allowing a small grin to escape his serious expression.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Those monsters aren't gonna kill themselves!" Ulrich said, hopping off the wall where he had been sitting wrapping a bandage around his knee, Yumi nodding in agreement.

"Let's go then."

"Our prey awaits."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, i know. It seems like i really like to kill off Odd, right? Well, he's actually my favorite character, but his multiple deaths kinda fits in with this story line, sorry. But don't worry, its still a predominately OxA story, you guys can take it from there. :D<strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to two readers who don't have an account (but should get one since its free :D); Shadowgirl4898 and Olivia. Thanks for the ideas girls! ;)**

**Song of the day! This chapter is dedicated to 'Still Alive' by Lisa Miskovsky! You all should check it out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, how was Halloween? Me? Highly uneventful...O well. Here's the next chapter though, hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and remember to review or pm me with new ideas you might have!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 All Souls Day<strong>

There were Tarantulas guarding the entrance to the factory; and they were miserable. They hated the rain, but they hated their job more. Why couldn't they be destroying the town with everyone else? As they saw a small figure approaching the bridge, they raised their guns with resigned boredom.

Aelita looked up at them, eyes tear streaked, and charged. The monsters were so surprised at this that they didn't even have time to prepare before they were destroyed.

Soon, Aelita was inside the factory, and looking down upon an army of Crabs. She scowled for a minute before jumping upon the first and killing it with her diamond-edged chainsaw and moving onto another. Once again, Ulrich reflected, she looked like an angel sent straight from Hell. She acted that she had been sent to eat the monsters 'souls' and drag them down to Hell.

And she was hungry for revenge.

"Hey," Ulrich said, turning to Yumi, "Remind me _never_ to get on Aelita's bad side ever again, ok?"

* * *

><p>Soon, all of the monsters in the entrance were destroyed, and the four friends moved down to the Scanner Room, where the last remaining monsters and William remained. Aelita got stuck in the fighting as soon as the doors opened, and had destroyed all of the monsters except for William.<p>

Then she destroyed him too.

And got in the scanner…

Checked her nails and hair…

Waved…

And was soon doing the exact same thing on Lyoko.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "After all of this, she still forgot what we came here for, right?"

Jeremy shook his head and called down the ladder to Ulrich, "No. Aelita's correct. Before we can even _attempt _to save Odd, we need to deactivate the last of Xana's towers."

Ulrich stepped into his scanner, shaking his head, "You know, Einstein…One day we're all going to sit down and explain everything that's been going on. I can't keep up with all of this drama!"

"Me neither…" Yumi said, holding her head as she too stepped into a scanner.

* * *

><p>Later, after they had deactivated the last tower and Jeremy had launched a return to the past, returning them to that morning, Aelita was running down the hallway to Odd's room.<p>

She burst in through the door, startling Ulrich, who leapt for his pants.

"HEY!" he yelled in indignation.

"Shut up. We're all men here."

"NO WE'RE NOT! IN FACT, I'M THE _ONLY _MAN HERE!"

"Quit your whining, Ulrich, we'll be out of here in a second," Yumi said, who had just showed up.

"Fine. Hurry up and search for Odd then."

"Where is he?" Aelita said, looking around the empty room.

"Right now? Well, he was going to the showers yesterday, um, today. And no, you're not going in there; I'll go look for him," Ulrich said, awkwardly holding his loose pants up and heading towards the door.

Aelita and Yumi waited awkwardly in Ulrich's room for a couple minutes before he came back, shaking his head. "He's not there."

"Let's go ask Jeremy what happened then," Yumi said, heading towards the door.

* * *

><p>Jeremy jumped as the others walked in. "Um, hey guys…Wh-What's going on?"<p>

Aelita put her hands on her hips. "What happened, 'Einstein'? You said, he would come back!"

"But I did come back."

* * *

><p>"Odd?"<p>

"Um, kind of."

"Jeremy, what's going on…?" Yumi said, looking at the transparent form that had appeared in front of her.

"Before you all freak out, let me explain. Yes, this is indeed Odd, but he is trapped in this ghostly form; for now at least. The problem is, we don't know how he got there or how to get him out," Jeremy said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"We need to do something though!" Aelita said, freaking out.

"Maybe Franz Hopper can help…" Ulrich said edgily, looking at Jeremy.

"If we could only find him…" Yumi said dejectedly.

"…Or contact him…" Jeremy said thoughtfully.

"Um…There's something I forgot to tell you guys…" Odd said, seeming to blush even whiter in his translucent figure.

"Yes Odd?" Jeremy said, leaning in.

"Well, after, you know, after I _died_, well, I was floating around in the Digital Sea. I could feel my pixels disintegrating, and there was nothing I could do. Well, then I seemed to be pulled inside this giant…_bubble_, and I found myself in a log cabin, surrounded by snow. A man was sitting in one of the chairs, and he beckoned me over," Odd begun awkwardly.

"Franz Hopper," Ulrich said under his breath.

"Yes," Odd said, nodding to Ulrich. "Well, we had a talk, and he asked me about our life, and if Aelita was safe. I said 'yes' and he seemed to approve. He then asked me some other things, and he nodded to each of my answers. I felt like I was in the presence of a god, you know?"

"No," Jeremy said, "Please explain."

"Maybe sometime later," Odd said uncomfortably. "Anyway, he gave me a choice; I could either stay there with him or be safe for the rest of my life, or he could put me back on Lyoko, where I could be with my friends. I chose the second. This didn't seem to surprise him, and he actually gave me a smile, the first I've seen from him. And then I was on Lyoko, watching you guys fighting without me. And you know the rest."

Silence reigned for a couple minutes before Aelita spoke.

"I believe him."

"Really, Aelita? This seems a little far-fetched, even for Odd," Jeremy said, looking at her skeptically.

"I'm positive."

"Fine. Now Odd…How does this all tie into us getting you back?"

"Well, I can tell you where to find Franz Hopper for one thing."

* * *

><p>"You're lying," Jeremy said, crossing his arms.<p>

"No, I'm serious! Look, I'll even give you guys the coordinates…29 30' N 54 25' E; you'll find Franz Hopper there!" Odd said, struggling to prove his sincerity.

"Well, I guess it's off to the scanners then," Ulrich said, getting up.

"Who said we were going through with this?" Jeremy said in reply sitting down and crossing his arms.

"We all know how to work the Supercomputer, thanks to you," Yumi said, "So it would be pointless to refuse anyway.

Jeremy sighed. "Well, I guess we're all going on a joyride to Odd's _imaginary_ world in the Digital Sea."

"Let's."

* * *

><p>"Ok guys, according to Odd here, you've just got 200 meters to go, closing fast. See anything?" Jeremy's voice boomed out inside their headsets.<p>

"No."

"No."

"…No," Aelita said reluctantly, not believing that Odd could be lying.

"Wait a second…Odd says to fire off two flare rounds, straight ahead…At 520' range.

"On, it," Ulrich said, detaching from the Skid. "Firing on your mark, Aelita."

"…Mark!" Aelita exclaimed, as Ulrich launched his two flare tornadoes.

They trio waited I anxious silence for a couple of seconds, watching the flares until they seemed to disappear behind a curtain, still glowing though.

"Did you get that, Jeremy!"

"Yes, our friend Odd must have been telling the truth. Ok, head for that opening. An no, Odd, I highly doubt that ghosts can eat…No I will not take Kiwi out for a walk…And I will _not_ tell Ulrich to hurry up and ask Yumi out; although he really should…"

Aelita giggled, looking through her cameras at the blushing pair. "You left your headset on, Jeremy."

"I know. Odd wouldn't let me. You guys have _no _idea how creepy it is to put your hand through a ghost's it feels like death itself," Jeremy shuddered. "And shut up Odd! You ignorant bastard! Do you have no idea what they're doing out there, trying to get you back, for God's sake! Nonononono, don't hug me…Odd, stay away…I'm sorry I cussed at you…please…? No, stay away…Aaarggghhhh!"

"I think someone just got hugged by a ghost," laughed Ulrich.

"It's not funny, Ulrich," Jeremy said, sliding back into his seat.

"Entering sphere…" Aelita said, interrupting the boys. "Well, if it _is_ a dome. Whatever."

"Um, does anyone else hear someone talking? Any what's happening to the Skid?" Yumi said, looking around her in alarm.

The Skid disappeared beneath their eyes, to be replaced by a white light. _'Did I die?' _wondered Aelita.

'_No, little one, but let me address your friends first.'_

"Welcome, brave heroes. Please, take a seat; I'm sorry it's a bit messy, Odd didn't warn me that you were coming. Where is that boy, anyway?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Tried to tie it in to Halloween, ghosts and all-fun. In the middle of Algebra right now actually :D. Our teacher has <em>no<em> idea...lol. (insert huge smiley face here)**

**This chapter is dedicated to ODST Spirit of Fire...Who should really hurry up and publish his first chapter, it's good :D.**

**Song of the day! Anthem of the angels, short, but good! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So sorry this wasn't up earlier. I should really work on my publishing habits. Here it is tho. Hope you all enjoy, and review/pm me with new ideas and opinions!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 Franz Hopper<strong>

As the white light cleared, the three friends found themselves sitting in the same room Odd had described earlier. They were all sitting on a white couch; across from a man they had seen once before, when Xana used a polymorphic specter to impersonate him.

"Franz Hopper," Yumi breathed.

"Correct. And you all must be Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita, of course."

"Yes," Aelita said, "But how do you know about us?"

"Oh, Odd and I had a long talk last time he was here. I see you've designed a new ship to destroy _Xana's _ replicas. The Skidbladnir, correct?" Franz Hopper asked, spitting the word 'Xana' out with malevolence.

"Right. And, um, about Odd…"

"Where is he, anyway? Shouldn't he be here in the Digital Sea with you?" Franz said, looking down at something that resembled an iPad.

"He was, ah, _killed_, you could say…" Yumi said, looking sideways at Aelita, who was just about ready to burst into tears again.

"That's too bad; I really had taken a liking to that boy," Franz sighed. "But, then, how did you find me here without him?"

"We launched a return to the past to try to get him back, but now he's trapped in limbo, and is a…_ghost_, of sorts," Ulrich explained.

Franz sat up at this. "Well, then, he still has a chance! We must save him! And I know just how we'll do it. I'll just give your friend Jeremy some data; he'll know what to do with it. Now, children, you must go. Jeremy is waiting for you."

The trio looked up in surprise at this. "Leave? Already?" Yumi asked. "But we just got here!"

"We didn't even get to have our talk…" Aelita said sadly.

"Don't worry, Odd can tell you guys how to find me again, and you can visit any time you want. Now, you _must _go," Franz said urgently.

"But how do we?" Ulrich said, looking around the room and the snow outside. "I don't even remember how we got in here."

"I'll take care of that," Franz Hopper said, picking up his 'iPad'.

"Goodbye, Daddy," Aelita wept, hugging him.

"Goodbye, my dear," Franz said softly, placing something in her hands. "I'll see you again soon."

Beneath their eyes, Franz and their surrounding faded away to be replaced by the familiar interior of the Skid. The dome was gone; and it seemed like nothing had happened. Aelita checked her navclock, the sonar, everything. Everything was the same. The clock still read 0945, the sonar showed only the mysterious 'buildings' on the ceiling, and Jeremy was still annoyed with Odd.

"No Odd, get away from me! We're trying to concentrate on the mission here!"

"Jeremy? Come in, Jeremy."

"I'm here, Aelita. Have you explored the dome yet?"

"But Jeremy! We've been gone for nearly half an hour!" Aelita exclaimed.

"No…You weren't. I have a short period of about point-twenty-two seconds where I lost all contact with you, but other than that, everything is normal. Are you sure…?"

"Yes. Definitely. Ulrich and Yumi can back me up, right guys?" Aelita said, turning on their monitors to see their unsure faces.

"I don't…remember…" Yumi said, holding her head.

"Me neither…" Ulrich said, unsure of himself.

"Guys!" Aelita exclaimed, close to tears. "Stop messing around!"

"Aelita, I think you should come back in now…" Jeremy said the worry obvious in his voice.

"Jeremy, I'm not crazy."

"I'm not saying you are. The Skid is low on energy anyway; it would be a good idea to continue this search later, after we have a talk with our _friend_ Odd."

"Coming back in…" Aelita said miserably. "Mission; incomplete."

* * *

><p>Later, Aelita was in her room. She couldn't believe that the others didn't believe her, or that they didn't remember. <em>'I know I wasn't dreaming…' <em>she reassured herself. She sighed and looked down at what her father had given her.

It was a small flower-shaped object, made of glass and lined with gold. It was pink, and had intricate designs on the petals of the star. It was a beautiful treasure, and it seemed to glow from the inside. Aelita could make out the Greek letters α, ε, λ, ι, τ, and α; αελιτα _'My name…'_ Aelita thought.

"Knock knock."

Aelita jumped, looking behind her in surprise and relaxing as she saw the translucent figure of Odd. "Oh, it's you. Come in."

"What's the matter, Princess?" Odd said, floating in.

"Nothing. You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway. Say, why do you float around? Can't you walk?" Aelita said, trying to lead him away from his question.

"Well, it's a lot easier, that's pretty much it. And I know there's something wrong with you. They don't believe you about Franz Hopper I'm guessing?"

"Well, yes. You were there though, right?"

"In the Lab after you came back? No. Jeremy chased me out saying he wouldn't help me if I kept bothering him," Odd said grinning.

Aelita laughed. "Well, do _you _believe that we met my father?"

Odd looked at her seriously. "Absolutely. Um, did he, by any chance, give you something before you left, though?"

"Yes," Aelita said surprised, "Why?"

"Well, because he gave me something too," Odd said holding out his hand. In it glistened a pure-white flower with a streak of purple in its throat; identical to Aelita's in every way except for color and the Greek letters. His read περιττός; Odd in Greek. Odd turned it over, and more writing was revealed. This read καθαρή ψυχή, or pure soul.

Aelita turned hers over likewise, and was surprised to see the words καθαρή καρδιά appear; or pure heart.

Odd then ran his finger along the edge of his, and even more words appeared, all along the edge. He read them out to Aelita slowly, hoping she would grasp the importance of his situation.

"Στα χέρια σας κρατάτε τα κλειδιά για Lyoko, και το μέλλον. Φρουρά αυτό καλά, ή όλα θα χαθούν. In your hands you hold the keys to Lyoko, and the future. Guard this well, or all shall be lost."

Odd then gestured for Aelita to run her hands along the edge of her flower. Hers read; Στα χέρια σας κρατάτε την πραγματική καρδιά της Lyoko. Φρουρά καλά, ή ο κόσμος θα πέσει.

"In your hands you hold the true heart of Lyoko. Guard it well, or the world shall fall," Aelita whispered silently, not knowing where her sudden knack for Greek came from.

"What does this mean, Odd?"

"Your father has chosen us as the true protectors of Lyoko, in case he falls. Without us gone, Xana doesn't stand a chance. Oh, and your father also said something about not dying until Lyoko is destroyed, maybe that's why I'm trapped like this," Odd said, blushing profoundly.

"The heart, the soul, and the mind…" Aelita muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just something my father used to tell me when I was little. The heart, the soul, and the mind bonded together into one can triumph over anything. That's kind of what's happening here. My father made me the heart, you the soul, and he is still the mind of Lyoko."

"I never thought of it like that."

Aelita blushed. "I'm probably just crazy."

"Wait a second!" Odd exclaimed. "I know what your father meant when he said he was going to give Jeremy something to help get me back!"

"What?"

"Your emblem!" Odd said, pointing to it.

"What about it?"

"He probably hid it in there!"

"And you're probably right!" Aelita said, jumping up. "Let's get to the factory to analyze it right now!"

"I'll get the others."

"No, wait," Aelita said. "They think we're crazy, remember? And the less people that know about this the better."

"We have to hide this from our best friends, who help us all the time on Lyoko and-" Odd protested.

"I know, I know!" Aelita said. "I just, don't want them to feel left out."

Odd considered this for a moment before nodding his approval. "Ok, fine. Let's get to the factory though."

* * *

><p>"Ok, running diagnostics…" Aelita said, putting her precious emblem in a scanner. "You were right, Odd! All we need now is to put you in the scanner and you'll be whole again!"<p>

"Aren't we forgetting something?"

"What?" Aelita said, obviously confused.

"What about my body?"

"It got taken away by the return to the past, so the Supercomputer should still memorize it. And, besides," she explained, blushing, "My father provided a full readout of your body…"

"Don't study it in too much detail," Odd winked as he floated into a scanner, making Aelita blush even more.

"Um…" Aelita said as the scanner doors shut. "Starting program…processing…

"Rebirth!"

As the program was running, Aelita jumped down to the scanner room, anxiously waiting to see if it would work.

To make a long story short; it did.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, now I know I'm probably getting sidetracked on Greek to much; sorry! It won't happen (very much) in the future. O, and I'm assuming that we all want to ignore the fact that Lyoko was destroyed before and Xana killed, that would just be...uh...<em>vanilla <em>(mind gone blank here). Hope you enjoyed. :D**

**This chapter's dedicated to my awesome history teacher, who is letting us study the spartans right now! (I'm just obsessed with the spartns...;)**

**Song of the day! Living on a Prayer, by Bon Jovi! Thank you for being the only song I can get 100% on in Rock Band on expert! ;)**

**o, and uh, ya. ITS SNOWING OUTSIDE! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys...Ok, this is kinda just a filler-in chapter, so don't bite my head off about not a lot of things going on. That will come next. Anyways, thanks for over 420 views everyone! That number is really making my day! ^_^**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review/pm me (if you want)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 I'M ALIVE!(again)<strong>

As the program was running, Aelita jumped down to the scanner room, anxiously waiting to see if the program would work.

To make a long story short; it did.

Except for one thing.

"Um…Aelita? Could you lend me some clothes?"

* * *

><p>Aelita was blushing profoundly as she ruffled through her PE kit. <em>'I should <em>_not__have seen that, I should __not__ have seen that…' _she thought. "Ah, here it is."

She chucked her shorts down the ladder to a waiting Odd. "There you go."

"You _do _realize that I'm not wearing any-"

"Just put them on!" Aelita shouted. _'Boys…'_

"Ok then…I'm coming up the ladder," Odd said, doing exactly that.

As Aelita straightened from fixing her PE kit, she caught sight of Odd. All he was wearing were Aelita's PE shorts, and they made his waist look even scrawnier. But Aelita couldn't help but notice the toned muscles lining his arms and torso as well, and this made her blush even more.

Odd noticed her look and grinned at her. "We'd better get back to the dorms so I can get some real clothes on. Not that I don't mind wearing yours, of course, it's just that they're a little too…small for me," he said, squirming.

Aelita nodded, and they headed out.

* * *

><p>"Um, did I miss something?" Ulrich asked as Aelita and Odd walked into his room, noticing Aelita's shorts on Odd. "Lose your clothes, Odd?"<p>

"Yes, in fact. They didn't come with me when I became _human_ again."

"Oh…Nice to have you back Odd," Ulrich said, realizing what was different about him at last.

"Thanks. Now, can I borrow some clothes?"

"This is your room too. Get your own."

"But I can't just float over there anymore. You have no idea how difficult it was being a ghost…" Odd said, pouting and falling backwards onto his bed.

"Here. Have your clothes then," Ulrich said, throwing him his clothes and rolling his eyes.

"Thanks Ulrich! You're the best!" Odd said, staring to put his clothes on. "Um, Aelita? Could you-"

"Sorry," Aelita said, getting up. "I'll go tell Jeremy what's happening then."

"Sooooo much better…" Odd said, letting the shorts drop as Aelita left.

"Dude!"

* * *

><p>Aelita got to Jeremy's room in a matter of seconds, eager to let him know the news. She opened the door, but found no one there. She could smell cologne in the air. Aelita walked over to the window, looked out, and smiled. She had found Jeremy.<p>

And he wasn't alone.

There, leaning against the wall and laughing together, was Jeremy and Emily, obviously enjoying themselves greatly.

_'I'll tell him later then…' _Aelita smiled to herself, turning back towards the boy's room. _'Odd should be done by now anyway…'_

Odd and Ulrich looked up as Aelita opened the door.

Well, only Ulrich really.

Ok, fine. Odd was asleep.

"What happened to Odd?" Aelita grinned.

"Oh, he just keeled over in mid-speech and fell asleep."

"Poor angel," Aelita said grinning, suspecting that Odd was still awake.

"Depends how you define 'angel'. Scrawny little bucket of laughs? That sounds more like Odd."

"I told you…I'M NOT SCRAWNY!" Odd exclaimed, jumping up.

"I thought you were asleep?" Ulrich said, jumping back.

"Well, I _was _listening to your rant about how you should ask Yumi out…" Odd began, making Ulrich blush.

"Hey-"

"What's going on here?" Yumi said, walking into the room. "Hey, Odd's back!"

"We noticed," Ulrich said, rolling his eyes.

"As I was saying…I stopped caring when you mentioned me helping you," Odd grinned.

"I can help Ulrich if you want," Yumi offered, completely oblivious to the situation.

"It's not like that," Ulrich said blushing.

"What's wrong now?" Jeremy said, walking into the room.

"Everyone sit down, shut up, and I will explain everything," Aelita said.

Everyone shut up.

"Ok, so here's what happened…" she began.

* * *

><p>After Aelita had told their story, you could find the friends sitting on top of the factory, watching the sunset, and eating ice cream. Ulrich and Yumi were sitting next to each other, and Odd had his arm around Aelita. Everybody was happy, just enjoying the others' presence.<p>

"Well, it's nice to have you back, Odd," Yumi said, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Glad to be back," Odd replied, nodding to her.

"Sooo bored…" Jeremy said, pulling out his computer and sighing. "Might as well check the Superscan…Oh look. Activated tower…We'd better go deactivate it, I suppose."

The others nodded, taking the situation a little more seriously than Jeremy and running to the scanners.

"Hurry up Jeremy! We don't have all day!" Yumi said, waiting for transfer.

"Ok…Virtualization!" Jeremy exclaimed, getting warmed up. "Great, some action at last."

"So where's this tower again?" Aelita called into the sky.

"Um…due South of your position."

"Roger that."

"I have a question, Jeremy," Odd said, hands on hips.

"Shoot."

"Where's Ulrich and Yumi?"

"Right here," they said, running up behind Aelita and Odd.

"You really need to work on your computer skills, Jeremy," Ulrich said, shaking his head.

"You wanna be in my place? Be my guest."

"Fine, but you'll have to take my place on Lyoko."

"Um…Never mind. I like my place right here. Carry on with your mission."

"Jeremy…So fickle…" Ulrich said bitterly.

"Don't pick on Jeremy," Yumi said, raising her eyebrows at Ulrich.

"We'll settle this later! Right now, we need to deactivate the tower," Aelita exclaimed, breaking up the pair.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine," Jeremy's voice resonated from the sky.

"Let's go then."

* * *

><p>A couple hours later…<p>

"Ugh…What happened to me?" Aelita said, rubbing her head. 'What are we doing in Sector…um…this isn't Sector 5. Where did this bed come from? And what am I dressed in? And what happened to the others!"

"Ugh…" Odd groaned, waking up next to her.

"Odd! We need to get out of here!"

"Ok," he said, sitting up.

As they started out the door, Odd paused in shock as he saw the next room. "I know this place…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, yes. I skipped a little bit. Ok, a couple of hours of action. I just wanted to try a flashback chapter...something that some of my friends do, mix it up a little, right? Anyways, hope you all enjoyed, and that you're all not bored :P. Thanks!<strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to AlvinTheAwesomeistOne, thanks for reviewing!**

**Song of the day! Everlong by the Foo Fighters; drives me made on guitar, but awesome on drums! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Just wanted to get this out there today, flashbacks are always good to get out soon i think :P. Anyway, this patches up that gap st the end of chapter 14, hope you enjoy, and remember to review/pm me. I want to know if I should use flashbacks in the future.**

**Thanks, and, as always, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 Flashback<strong>

_'Ugh…what happened to this being an 'in-and-out' mission?' _Odd thought as he drifted into unconsciousness, feeling his being fading away for the third time. _'And what happened to Aelita…?'_

* * *

><p>A couple hours earlier…<p>

"We'll settle this crazy dispute later! Right now, we need to deactivate the tower," Aelita exclaimed, breaking up Ulrich and Yumi.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Let's go then. This will be a quick in-and-out mission, people."

"Which sector is this tower in again?" Odd said, running beside Aelita.

"Sector 5, Odd. Xana made a tower there for some reason. Why he did it, we don't know, but we'd better deactivate it," Jeremy answered for Aelita.

"Well then, why didn't you just put us in Sector 5?" Odd exclaimed, stopping in his tracks and throwing his hands in the air. "And why are we running when we could be using our vehicles?"

"Xana's using the tower's power to stop us from getting into Sector 5, Odd. And a little running is good for you."

"Well then, how are we going to get in?" Ulrich asked dejectedly.

"The firewall doesn't apply to Franz Hopper's transporter, apparently," Jeremy explained. "So that's where you're headed."

"Just like old times, huh Odd?' Yumi teased.

"Whatever. I'm more of an 'in-the-now' person…" Odd said, shaking his head and running after his friends.

* * *

><p>Soon, the crack team of fighters were in Sector 5, and were observing the activated tower.<p>

"Well, there's the tower," Ulrich observed dryly. "As well as 'handsome' and his arsenal of monsters."

"Did you just say what I thought you said, good buddy?" Odd asked, a bit shocked.

"What?"

"You know."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I said ar-sen-al, you dumbass."

"I take offense at that."

"Go get yourself killed."

"Would you girls please shut up? You're talking my ear off here!" Jeremy exclaimed, exasperated.

"DON'T CALL US GIRLS!"

"Well, you're bickering like some!"

"HEY!" Yumi and Aelita said, taking offense.

"Could we please just concentrate on the mission, please?" Jeremy said desperately.

"Fine," Odd said, turning away. "Now, how are we going to get down _there_?"

The four friends looked over the edge at the tower, which was attached to the bottom of the sphere that made up Sector 5.

"Vehicles?" Ulrich suggested.

"Might as well, I'll be surprised if they don't blow us out of the air, though," Yumi said seriously.

"3 vehicles coming up," Jeremy reported.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>They were soon on the bottom, and quite a bit away from the tower. The floor was adorned with lots of blocks, like a real battlefield.<p>

"Let's go get 'em," Ulrich grinned.

They others nodded and proceeded to destroy every living thing they could see in front of them. Odd and Ulrich actually got locked in a battle for a couple minutes before they realized they were attacking an ally. Soon, it was just William.

Xana had obviously upgraded his shape-shifting ability, and he caused the team a lot of trouble. One of them would be running a solo hunt for him and spot a 'teammate'. As the unfortunate warrior lowered his/her weapons, William would proceed to stab them in the back with his sword.

Before they could blink, Ulrich and Yumi were back in the Lab, and Odd and Aelita were alone against William. Aelita managed to trap him inside a field of energy, but couldn't move to deactivate the tower like that.

"Aelita, go! I'll take care of him!" Odd said, aiming his paw.

"No, Odd, you go."

"_What?_"

"My father gave you the ability to deactivate towers, remember? Now go!" Aelita said, struggling against the efforts of William to break free.

"Oh, right. Ok."

Soon, the tower was deactivated, and Odd was standing next to Aelita again. "What should we do with him?" he asked her.

"Hehehe…" William chuckled darkly. "Indeed, you have deactivated the tower. But haven't you forgotten about something?"

"Oh, so he _can_ talk!" Odd said. "Ulrich owes me 5 euros."

"No. You've lost, Xana," Aelita scowled.

"Indeed, it seems so," William said, still grinning.

"Wh-" Odd began, but stopped at the ground began to shake. "What's happening?"

"The key!" Aelita exclaimed. "We forgot about the key!"

"Jeremy! We need our vehicles _now_," Odd yelled.

Then the floor disappeared beneath them.

"Why does this always happen to me…" Odd said to a stunned Aelita as they hurdled through the air.

"Odd…" Aelita began.

"Yes?"

"What does it feel like to die?"

Odd was just about to answer when she disappeared with a splash into the Digital Sea. He soon followed.

* * *

><p>'Ugh…what happened to this being an 'in-and-out' mission?' Odd thought as he drifted into unconsciousness, feeling his being fading away for the third time. 'And what happened to Aelita…?'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this was ok...Was trying to get it out there, so sorry for any mistakes :P.<strong>

**Already did the song and dedication for the day... pm me if you want me to dedicate a chapter to you! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I know! Three chapters in a day! I'm hooked on my own story and can't stop writing! At least I'm getting credit for this though. ^_^. Anyways, hope you like. IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS IS _NOT_ A CROSSOVER. If you have any complaints, review/pm me and I will post a new chapter over this one. **

**Thanks, and, as always, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 Castle Oblivion<strong>

"Ugh…What happened to me?" Aelita said, rubbing her head as she woke up. 'What are we doing in Sector…um…this isn't Sector 5. Where did this bed come from? And what am I dressed in? And why aren't I dead!"

"Ugh…" Odd groaned, waking up next to her.

"Odd! Wake up! Are we dead?"

"I don't think so. Better punch me to make sure, though," he said, sitting up.

"Ok."

"Ok…_definitely_ not dead…Nice punch."

"Thanks."

"Well, we had better find a way out of this weird place then."

"What happened to our clothes, by the way?" Aelita questioned Odd.

"I don't know."

The pair, now sure that they were awake, could clearly see a different pair of clothes than their Lyoko forms on themselves. They were both clad in a long white robe that reached the ground, with black tassels hanging from the bottom of their hood. Two black strips of thread ran down each side of their robes, making intricate patterns. There were differences too, though.

Aelita's white robe slowly transgressed into dark pink as it went down. She found her star wristband on her wrist, and activated it. Instead of her usual pink wings, white ones now shone in their place. As she made fireballs in her palms, they, too, shone white instead of pink.

As for Odd, he no longer had his cat paws, or the ability to shoot laser arrows. His robe slowly turned into deep purple as it went down. He inspected his smooth hands before finding the star-shaped band on his wrist. He activated it, like Aelita had done, and discovered his wings. He wondered if he had all of her powers. He tried to make fireballs, but something else appeared instead. _'I guess these are my new weapons…'_ Odd thought.

In his hands were two long daggers, shining like his wings, and deadly sharp. On instinct, he brought the two together, and they bonded. He then held it like a bow and drew back an imaginary string. To his surprise, a gleaming white energy arrow appeared there. He released, and it flew straight and true, destroying one of Aelita's fireballs she was playing with.

"Hey!"

"Sorry," Odd grinned back at her. "Always did have a knack for archery."

"We'd better investigate this place, though," Aelita said, putting on her serious face.

"Right."

* * *

><p>As they started out the door, Odd paused in shock as he saw the next room. "I know this place…!"<p>

"Are you sure?" Aelita said, surprised. "I've certainly never seen it before."

Odd waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, it's from a video game Ulrich, Jeremy, and I play when we're bored...Jeremy must have been really bored to make this place."

"Well, what's its name, then? And is it _ours_ then, if Jeremy created it?"

"I suppose so. And it's called Castle Oblivion. This place is awesome!" Odd said, walking into a huge room adorned with all sorts of stuff. "I guess we'll have to call it something else, though."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know, it just seems wrong to take the name from somewhere else. I mean, we _are_ technically in a video game, and those things are usually copyrighted."

"You should call it its rightful name; Castle Oblivion," a tall figure said, standing up from where he was sitting, unnoticed until now. He was dressed in a long black robe with the hood pulled over his head, so his face was hidden in shadow.

"Who are you?"

"Me? That's of no importance right now. But I _will_ impart on you two souls a grave secret, one that you must promise to keep until the end of time."

"Agreed," Aelita said.

"Listen closely then…" the stranger began.

* * *

><p>"So we're inside a video game right now…And all the different worlds are connected through the Digital Sea?" Aelita said, a bit skeptical.<p>

"That's right. But you must not violate the boundaries of these worlds. Stick to what you know, and don't upset the balance of the others. The only reason you're here now is because Franz Hopper brought you here."

"My father was here?" Aelita questioned excitedly.

"Correct. This," the stranger gestured around them, "Is the heart of the Digital Sea. Everything passes through here; media, social networking, gaming, everything. We just adopted the likeness of Castle Oblivion because of the role it played in the real world, well game."

"And what was that, exactly?" Odd said, not inclined to believe any of this.

The hooded man seemed to look deep into Odd's eyes before answering. "To be mysterious. To keep the balance of the worlds. To…_exist_, forever, and keep secrets that _should_ be hidden, hidden."

"How can you keep the peace if there's only one of you, though?" Aelita questioned.

"Oh, there's many, many others. Your father is one of them," the stranger said, nodding to Aelita. "And now you two are a well. It was no accident you fell into the Digital Sea."

"Will this be like Kingdom Hearts, then?" Odd said thoughtfully. "You know, sending us to different worlds and all?"

"Absolutely not," The stranger said sternly. "You are our representatives in the real world and Lyoko. Like I said before, there are many of us, and we all represent a different world. Many of your 'video games' are real places, and therefore have their own heroes. There will be no need for you to interfere with the balance of their worlds."

"We won't," Odd promised, Aelita nodding beside him. "Can we tell our friends, though?"

"About this place? No. About your mission? Absolutely. Remember, you two are the only ones from your world who are allowed to know these things. The distrust of your friends is an unnecessary barrier to overcome, however."

"Very well," Odd sighed. "But what are we in, exactly? Some sort of club?"

"Oh, please, where are my manners. Lady, gentleman, welcome to the Ochránce Society," the mysterious man said, pushing open the wall next to him. "Please, come in."

* * *

><p>As Aelita and Odd stepped into the room, the saw a long black table, with four people sitting at the far end talking.<p>

"Welcome to our meeting chamber. This is where we hold our meetings every year to see how the different worlds are doing. It is held at New Years, and begins at 0000; you two, being both the youngest and the newest members, shall have a position at this end of the table. The more senior members have seats at the far end of the table.

"These are the only other members present at Castle Oblivion at this present moment, I'm afraid. Let's introduce them to you, shall we?" the strange man seemed to wink out of his hood.

Aelita and Odd felt awed in the presence of such important people, and they couldn't say a word as they followed their recruiter.

"Gentlemen, and madam, I would like to introduce the newest members of our beloved Ochránce Society. They have been chosen among many to wear the vêtements choisis, the chosen garment. Please, I would like to introduce Aelita Stones and Odd Della Robbia."

Four people stood up, wearing the same white robes as Odd and Aelita, and greeted the pair one by one.

"Hello there, my friends, I am Daedalus."

"You're the one who made the labyrinth!" Aelita exclaimed.

Daedalus winked at her, "And designed the supercomputer, mind you."

"But how are you-" Odd began, awed at the presence of this ancient inventor.

"Castle Oblivion doesn't age a man, boy," Daedalus winked at Odd, moving on.

"My name is Obi Wan Kenobi," another man said.

"The jedi?" Odd exclaimed.

"The same. I was absorbed by the Force at the moment of my 'death' and brought here to instruct younger protectors of the peace."

"It's an honor to meet you, sir," Odd said slowly.

"Pleasure is all mine. I haven't seen a new protector in 20 years, I should be thanking _you,"_ Obi Wan winked as he moved on.

"Brom, dragon rider, at your service," the next man in line said gruffly.

"As in the famous rider who trained Eragon!" Aelita exclaimed. "You're one of my favorite heroes of all time!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, missy. We'll make a respectable guardian out of you two soon enough, mind you," he winked, taking a linking to the two immediately and moving on.

"My name," said a women dressed in a white robe that turned into leaf green, "Is Elva. I represent the realm of the Elves, and am here on a short visit on my way home."

"I thought we weren't supposed to go to other worlds?" Aelita asked, surprised.

Elva looked at her in surprise. "My dear, do you think there is only one colony of elves? My people are spread far and wide, just as yours are."

"So we will be able to visit different _human_ worlds a well?" Odd asked excitedly.

"You might," the hooded man said, "That is, _if_ you do a good job."

"We will," Aelita promised. "But who are we working for again?"

"You will be working for me," the hooded man said, amusement in his voice.

"Pardon me, sir, but could we get a name to call you by?" Odd said, making a difficult attempt at courtesy.

"You may call me, Xion."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know, this seems a lot like a crossover. I don't know. I just write with my heart, and put it on here. No, I am not going to make them go into kingdom hearts, eragon, or anything else. This is still Code Lyoko people. ;) Anyways, If anyone has concerns, tell me and I'll change the storyline, possibly continue this 'different worlds' thing as a separate side story.<strong>

**Already did dedication and song of the day...unfortunately. Thanks for over 600 views, though! I guess that's all I can say! Next person to review gets the next chapter dedicated to them...NOTE: THIS IS NOT A COMPETITION. ;)**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Still trying out new idea here...Please, PLEASE review/pm me with new ideas and opinions! (hate mail in inbox only please!)**

**Thanks for reading, and, as always, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 A New Beginning<strong>

"You may call me, Xion," the mysterious figure said, throwing back its hood to reveal the young face of a girl. She had jet black hair and black eyes, and an aura of understanding that seemed beyond her years.

"I know you…" Odd began. "But didn't you die?"

Xion shook her head. "Like Obi Wan here, I was absorbed into, ahem, the' force'.

"But how are _you_ the leader?" Odd asked in disbelief.

"What do you mean?"

"You…You're so…_Young_…" he said uncomfortably.

"And?"

"I mean, wouldn't Daedalus or Obi Wan be a better choice?"

"No. There are many different sections of this organization. I am the head of your one because I have had the most experience. I'm not technically the _leader_, I'm just who _you'll_ be reporting to, mostly."

"Well then, who is the leader?"

"I can't tell you that right now."

"Why not?"

"We need to see if we can trust you. Now…It's time for you to leave."

"But Xion!" the pair complained.

"No buts. Your friends are worried sick about you," Xion said, a twinkle of laughter in her eyes.

"But we don't have any means of getting back," Aelita said sadly, "And no means of finding this place again."

Xion winked at her, and gestured towards a door at the other end of the room. "Let me show you something…"

* * *

><p>"It's just an empty room that leads into the Digital Sea," Odd commented.<p>

"Well, let's go swimming, then," Xion laughed, jumping into the 'water'.

Odd and Aelita looked at each other for a second before following suit.

As they were floating in place beneath the surface, Xion spoke to them. "Ok, now that we know you can survive the plunge, you can activate your wings," she said, activating hers. Despite the color of her robe, her wings shone the same color as Odd and Aelita's. She flipped through the 'water' and bolted away, laughing. "Come on!"

Odd grinned, activated his wings, and followed her. He winked at Aelita as he jetted by.

Aelita then shook her head and followed.

The three soon found themselves outside the familiar sphere they knew as Lyoko. The three people who had become friends on their journey now paused awkwardly as the time for parting came.

"I guess this is where I leave you," Xion said sadly.

"Can't you come onto Lyoko?" Aelita said desperately, wanting to keep their new friend in their life.

"No, the balance of the worlds would be in turmoil. But we'll see each other next time you come to Castle Oblivion. You have a report due at the end of each month, and a mandatory council meeting on New Year's," Xion said, switching back into her role of their mentor. "I expect you to be there."

Odd nodded, but something disturbed him. "How will we find Castle Oblivion again, though?"

"These will lead you to them," Xion said, pointing at their open palms, in which their flower charms were held. "Now, I must go. Duties await," she grimaced.

"Bye, Xion," the two said, watching their new friend leave. "Thanks for everything."

"Oh ya," Xion said, floating back, "I almost forgot. Your friends are up there fighting to try to get you back; better go help them Good luck," she said to 'thin air', the newest members of their organization already flying up to help their friends.

"Good luck."

* * *

><p>It was twilight, and the remaining Lyoko warriors were pinned down behind the closest thing they could hide behind. The dim light made the shadows even longer and the monsters seemed to blend right in.<p>

"Bloody hell, these bastards don't give up, do they?" Ulrich said, looking over the edge of the fallen tree he and Yumi were hiding behind.

"Obviously not…" Yumi sighed. "I wish Odd and Aelita were here to help us though…"

Ulrich looked at her skeptically. "If they were here, we wouldn't be doing this in the first place."

"Well, three isn't enough."

"How about four?"

"Huh?" Yumi said, spinning around. "Who-"

But the two people had run off towards the advancing enemy. To the two Lyoko warriors, they seemed like gods. They were both hooded in white robes that hid their faces. One sprouted pure white wings and was rapidly firing fireballs that looked similar to Aelita's, and the other, clad similarly, was wielding twin white blades that flashed like the sun as they struck down the enemy.

Ulrich and Yumi looked towards William, who was standing atop a cliff observing all of this. As they watched, he jumped down and started a fierce fight with the knife-wielder. The hooded savior seemed to be getting the better of the fight, and was pushing William back towards the bottom of the cliff.

Then they looked towards the angelic savior. She, for they assumed it was a girl, got hit by a stray laser from a Crab. As she hit the ground, a strand of pink hair showed for a brief moment before she tucked it back into place.

_'Aelita…?_' Yumi thought hopefully.

The angelic savior got up from where she lay and gestured with her hand. The whole circle of monsters that had gathered around her burst into white flame and was obliterated. Then she started walking towards Ulrich and Yumi, who drew their weapons.

Meanwhile, the other warrior had just disarmed William, and the latter was running away in terror. The hooded warrior considered his options for a second before bonding the two knives, forming a bow. He drew back the string and unleashed a volley of pure white arrows, all of which embedded themselves in William's back, instantly killing him. Then the second warrior turned towards the intimidated Lyoko warriors.

The advancing of the two unknown warriors intimidated Ulrich and Yumi, who acted on instinct. They charged, and the hooded warriors had no choice but to defend themselves.

Suddenly, a third person joined the fray, holding a spear. This new addition to the fight managed to push back the hooded duo, who were trying to do that anyways.

"Who are you?" the hooded knife warrior asked in surprise.

"I think we should be asking _you _that," she responded, lowering her spear at them. "Who are you? And what are you doing on Lyoko?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, tell me how you thought this chapter was. Yes, new character :D. Who could it be...?<strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to keyblademasta12 , thanx for reviewing.**

**Song of the day! Oxygene 2 by Jean Micheal Jarre - check it out on youtube if you're unfamiliar with it! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Once again, I find myself on a roll; obsessed with writing my own story. I just can't wait for my fingers to type up the next chapter either...kinda weird, right? But my motto is write first and ask questions later. :D**

**Anyways, review/pm me with new ideas and/or opinions and, as always, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 Introducing…The Newest Member(s)<strong>

"Who are you?" the hooded knife warrior asked in surprise.

"I think we should be asking you that," she responded, lowering her spear at them. "Who are you? And what are you doing on Lyoko?"

"We are the Heart and the Soul of Lyoko. We are known by many names, but are known as friends to these two," one of the hooded warriors said, speaking for them both and pointing towards Ulrich and Yumi. "And you are…?"

The three warriors jolted in surprise at this response and looked at each other. The spear pointing at the pair wavered for a moment before the bearer composed her thoughts. "That's impossible. The only others you might be disappeared over a month ago. We haven't seen them since."

Ulrich drew his swords and held the hooded enemy at sword point. He/She did not respond to this threat in the slightest. "Right, and now we must dispose of this new threat. You may have helped us defeat Xana for this one battle, but we cannot trust you. So, we must kill you."

"You can try to kill me, but I don't recommend it. I'll just end up sending you back to Jeremy and the scanners."

Yumi suddenly spun around. "Wait a minute…There were two of you…Where's the second?"

As Yumi was looking for the escapee, Ulrich talked to the hooded warrior with venom in his voice. "Ever since Aelita disappeared, Xana's attacks on the real world have become increasingly frequent, and we could no longer protect it or deactivate the tower. We were forced to retreat onto Lyoko, and here we are."

"But where's Jeremy?"

"He's right here."

* * *

><p>"Nice to see you, Jeremy," Yumi said.<p>

"Wanted to check out what we were up against," Jeremy said, stepping up beside Ulrich. "Who's this?"

"Just someone we found fighting Xana."

"We found you."

"We?" Jeremy questioned, since he just showed up.

"There were two of them, sir."

The hooded captive took this time to examine Jeremy. He was clad in a grey and teal suit like the rest of them, and had a keypad on his left arm. "Ok, since when did _you_, of all people, start being called sir?"

Jeremy sighed, typed something into his keypad and stepped back. Bars shot out of the ground and formed a cage around the hooded figure who didn't react at all.

"I have always been the leader," he hissed at the unmoving captive. "Only, with Aelita and Odd, people didn't show me the proper respect I deserved and just called me _Einstein_. Now that I have the most powerful Lyoko powers of all, people are starting to give me what I deserve. Nothing can withstand my power! Even Xana is close to being defeated!"

"You've changed," the hooded figure commented, tilting its head to the side for a second before stamping its foot. At this, the cage retreated back into the ground, and the ominous figure stepped forward and examined Jeremy's face. "What really happened to you?"

"I told you, captive."

"I resent that, but…Maybe I can help…" the hooded captive said, reaching out its arm.

"Stay away from me."

"I can help."

"I don't need your help."

"Yes you do, you just don't know it."

Jeremy started typing something on his arm pad, and a spear appeared in his hands. He jabbed at the annoying captive, wanting to kill, but the figure knocked it aside with a sweep of its arm and stepped forward , pressing the first two fingers of its hand to Jeremy's temple, releasing a burst of power and knocking him out.

"Jeremy!" Ulrich, Yumi, and the new girl yelled in despair. They tried to run forward, but an invisible force stopped them, and Ulrich and Yumi suddenly found a knife in front of their throats as the missing captive shimmered into existence next to them.

"Hello. Did you miss me?"

"Not in the slightest," Yumi snarled.

"Pity."

Looking around her and seeing the difficulty of their situation, the new girl threw down her spear in defeat. "What do you want with us? Who are you-_what _ are you? Demons?"

The hooded figure unburdened by Ulrich and Yumi laughed and stepped forward. "I think _we're_ in the position of power now. We'll be doing the questioning here, understand?"

"Fine."

"First of all, explain what happened here. What's going on, and why is Jeremy on Lyoko? And who are you?"

"My name is Emily, I go to school with these guys," Emily said, gesturing to the other Lyoko warriors. "And what happened? Well, after Aelita and Odd went missing, they were short on numbers, so they recruited me after Jeremy and I started dating."

"Whoa, Jeremy has a _girlfriend _now?" the other hooded figure said in disbelief. "We've been gone too long."

"Wait a minute…Are you-"

"No questions. Now, answer _my_ question."

"Well, we had no way of deactivating the towers, so one of us was always on Lyoko to kill off any monsters that might have a chance of coming into the real world. Eventually, though, there were too many, and they got through. We had no choice but to retreat onto Lyoko. Xana deactivated the scanners, so we have no way of getting back. And this is where we've been stationed ever since."

"How do you know that the scanners are offline?"

Emily held up her right hand. The pinky was missing.

"Ouch."

"Ya. But I'm left handed."

"You just walk around, no base, no nothing?"

"Of course we have a base, but I'm not showing you two it, not after what you just did; you demons."

"If we were your enemy, you would be dead by now."

"True. So why _haven't _you killed us yet? You obviously don't come from Xana. So who _are _you two?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't tell you that, not until we can trust you. If we do, and then we're compromised, we'll have to erase your memories, understood?"

"No."

"Let me spell it out for you. Take. Us. To. Your. Base. _Now_."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>The small party headed out, following obscure trails through the Forest Sector. In silence. Emily carried Jeremy, and Ulrich and Yumi were bound by energy bonds, courtesy of their old captor.<p>

Finally, they came to a sheer cliff face.

"We're here."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, not sure how good this chapter was...I liked it, but i value your opinions more than my own. More will be coming soon, I can promise you all that much! <strong>

**Song of the (chapter). Just Dance by Lady Gaga.**

**Chapter dedication. This chapter is dedicated to The Red Spartan 130, for the most awesome review. thanks :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! New chapter (again)! Hope you like! Wrote this mostly during World History and Algebra, so sorry if it's boring! :P**

**Please review/pm me with any new ideas and opinions (hate mail inbox only please!) and, as always, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 All That's Old is New Again<strong>

The small party had headed out, following obscure trails through the Forest Sector. In silence. Emily was carrying Jeremy, and Ulrich and Yumi were bound by energy bonds, courtesy of their old captor.

Finally, they came to a sheer cliff face.

"We're here."

"I don't see anything," said one of the hooded captors.

"Only Jeremy had the power to open it," Emily said. "It's impossible to get in otherwise."

"Oh is it?" said the other hooded captor. He (or she, Ulrich suddenly thought) walked up to the flat wall and inspected it for a moment before tapping a code on the wall. Everywhere his/her fingers touched, the wall lit up white. The figure stepped back, and there was the entrance to their base.

Emily paled for a second before leading onwards. She had obviously thought that the sheer wall would stop them. Obviously not. Eventually, they came to a chamber that was lined like those of Earth. It was lined with couches, chairs, a table, and even a TV. One of the hooded captors left to check out the other rooms while the other gestured for the captives to sit on the couch.

"Nice place they've got here," the captor who had gone exploring said, showing back up.

"I'm so happy for them. Put Jeremy on the floor…NOW!" the other hooded captor said. Emily hurried to obey.

"Ok…Let's see what's wrong with you…"

The hooded captor placed its hands on Jeremy's head, and released some power. Jeremy started writhing on the floor, but the captor didn't react in the slightest. It was all Ulrich, Yumi, and Emily could do to watch their friend writhe in pain.

Jeremy let out a scream, and a dark shadow came out of his mouth, disappearing into the air.

"Wha-What was that thing?" Ulrich said, paling.

"The real thing that you were following all of this time. Jeremy should be better soon, but he needs lots of rest. That thing has been in him far too long."

"We are in your debt, stranger," Emily said, cradling Jeremy's head in her lap. "How can we ever repay you?"

"Well, for one thing, stop trying to attack your friends, and let them help."

"But…Aelita and Odd…They're _gone_…"

"We _were_ gone," one of the hooded figures said, throwing back its hood. The other did the same. And the three Lyoko warriors gasped at what they saw.

There, standing in front of them, was Odd and Aelita, back at last. Ulrich gasped at this new revelation, and Yumi got a headache trying to comprehend everything going on. Ulrich examined Odd, and he seemed changed even more by whatever new adventures had befallen him. He seemed more…_mature_ than ever. And both he and Aelita had a sort of aura around them.

Then Ulrich noticed something else different about Odd.

"Odd…Your, uh…" he said, pointing to his head.

"What about my hair?" Odd said, putting his hand to his head.

"Your color spot, it's, ah…How do I put this?"

"It's white, Odd," Yumi broke in.

"What? No way. This _cannot_ be happening…" Odd said, feeling his hair.

"We'll worry about your hair style later, let us show you the base though," Yumi said excitedly, now that she realized that her friends were really back. "Just wait until you see our training room and the hangar and everything else!"

Odd laughed. "It's good to be back, guys."

* * *

><p>After Ulrich and Yumi had shown Aelita and Odd around their base properly while Emily was watching Jeremy, they went back to the training room.<p>

"Ok, now that we've shown you guys around our base and told you what's going on, you need to show us how _you've _changed, and don't try to convince us otherwise. We saw a small portion of the changes you have experienced while you were battling Xana, so show us those changes now, please," Yumi said, desperately wanting to know how they got the way they were.

"Ok," Odd said, stepping forwards. A white light flashed in his palms and his knives appeared in his hands. Ulrich and Yumi leaned forward to inspect them, and discovered intricate flowing designs on them.

"Block!" Ulrich yelled, stepping back as a Bloc popped into existence a couple feet from Odd. Odd threw his dagger, killed it, and summoned it back in a couple of seconds.

Ulrich then summoned a swarm of Hornets to attack Odd. Odd bonded his two knives and shot them out of the air before they could let off a shot.

Finally, Ulrich summoned a clone of William. The clone looked around in confusion, not seeing the opponent that he had been summoned to fight. He suddenly cried out in pain. The observers were a bit confused for a second before they saw the knives protruding from William's head and, ahem, the _pelvic_ area. Odd suddenly shimmered into view behind him, hooded and evil-looking.

"God I hate him," Odd said, pulling out his knives of the screaming fake William and cleaning them on his opponent's clothes. "Shut up, for God's sake."

As William did not disappear or even seem to be on his way to exploding, Odd sighed and touched William's forehead. The latter turned to ice, melted, and ran down the drain. "Good riddance."

Odd turned around to look at the others, who were staring at him in shock. "Odd, you just-"

"Killed your fake William? Ya, Aelita, it's your turn now," Odd said calmly, walking over to where the others were standing.

"Odd, I didn't actually summon a copy of William though. That was the real one. He's somehow become invincible until now, but you're the first one to be able to kill him," Yumi said in shock. "How he got through our defenses I don't know..."

Odd shrugged. "Whatever. Now you need to see what Aelita can do."

* * *

><p>Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd were standing on the sidelines as they watched Aelita run through her weaponry. She created a shining white sword, a war hammer, and various other things before settling on a halo of spears, floating around her like a retinue of invisible bodyguards. Ulrich made a Bloc, and her dance began.<p>

Aelita killed anything and everything that Ulrich threw at her, Crabs, Kankrelats, everything.

After she was done, Ulrich brought in some Mantas. Aelita activated her wings and engaged them. She was doing well, firing fireballs with deadly accuracy, until she was hit by a pot shot from one of them. Odd gasped, activated his wings, and caught her mid-fall. He lowered her to the ground and then turned towards the last Manta and threw his knives, which it dodged. Annoyed, Odd made a wall of pure energy converge on the Manta, which was promptly destroyed, and Odd turned towards Aelita.

"Ugh…I'm ok," she said to a worried Odd.

"Odd, I didn't know that you had wings," Yumi said in surprise.

Odd grinned. "I don't like to brag."

"I'm not so sure about that," Ulrich grinned in reply.

"You know me."

"That's the problem."

"Boys…" the girls muttered, rolling their eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing…Let's go see if Jeremy's awake yet. Um, about that…" Yumi said, turning to Aelita and blushing.

"How did I know that he was possessed? Well, for one thing, I knew that he wasn't a deranged psychopath whose only goal in life is to become all-powerful. How come you didn't know?"

"Well, we didn't want to believe that we had lost another friend," Ulrich said sadly. "And Emily was always trying to hide him from us, to protect him, I think."

"Well, let's go check on our good friend, Le Hitler," Odd grinned from beneath his hood.

"Hey!" Aelita said, punching his arm lightly.

"Well, how about Stalin then? Einstein?" Odd suggested shamelessly.

"Let's just go," Ulrich laughed.

* * *

><p>Later, when the others had gotten to Jeremy's room, they found him wide awake and confused.<p>

"What's going on?" he asked, "And why am I on Lyoko? How long have Odd and Aelita been here?"

Odd grinned. "Why good morning, Curious George."

"Hey, Odd," Ulrich said.

"Ya?"

"Shut up."

"Nice to know you're loved."

"You don't remember anything?" Emily asked sadly.

"No," Jeremy said, holding his head. "I remember getting into the scanner, across from Emily, and then I was here. Did I miss much?"

"Oh boy, you'd better sit back down," Yumi said, pushing him back down from where he was trying to get up. "Ok, so here's what happened…"

"Wow, all that happened while I was possessed?" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

"Yup."

"Well…I don't know what to say then. Thanks, Aelita, for rescuing me. Odd, fricken ask her out already. And Ulrich…You too!"

Emily grinned at the four red faces before remembering something. "Here," she said, handing Aelita and Odd two ear buds. They weren't attached to anything, but were the kind that had a recorded message inside. "These were on the table labeled for you two. I don't know how they got there, but someone had also left this."

As she handed the ear buds over, she also gave them a piece of paper labeled with a single word.

Aelita and Odd stepped into the corridor outside the read the note and hear the recording. As they did these things, they paled deathly white.

They weren't the only ones in the corridor, and all the others were still in Jeremy's room.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I've always wondered...How do you really spell fricken? I've seen a million different ways, and they all confuse me. :P Let me know how <em>you <em>spell it!**

**Dedication! This chapter is dedicated to TheEpitomeofAwesomeness, who has reviewed almost every chapter! Thanks!**

**Song of the day! The Pokemon theme! Just because i found out they made a rock band version for it! FINALLY ;)**

**Quote of the day! 'Its very difficult to be great, losers prove that constantly' (visit my profile for more!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Happy thursday! Anyways, hope you all like. :) SO AMAZINGLY SORRY about the first attempt at this chapter - i know, it was REALLY confusing :P. Hopefully it's better now. Please, PLEASE tell me if you want me to redo a chapter, I'm ALWAYS happy to oblige!**

**Remember to review/pm me with any new ideas or opinions (hate mail inbox only please!), and, as always, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 Abduction<strong>

Aelita and Odd had stepped into the corridor outside to read the note and hear the recording. As they did these things, they paled deathly white.

They weren't the only ones in the corridor, and all the others were still in Jeremy's room.

"Who are you?" Odd asked the mysterious figure, who stood up from where it was leaning against the wall.

"A messenger from organization," the figure said, not taking off its hood. It was dressed similarly to Aelita and Odd, but with the white slowly changing into Teal instead of pink and purple.

"I thought we weren't allowed to travel to other worlds?" Odd asked cunningly.

"_You_ aren't, but there are some of us whose _job_ it is to travel. Now, I must be going, but I was told to bring Odd this message personally; Franz Hopper approves of your heart."

Odd blushed, looked at Aelita, blushed even harder, and nodded.

"Good luck," the messenger nodded to them before disappearing in a flash of teal.

Aelita turned to Odd. "What was that about?"

"I don't know. Anyways, I thought it was called the Society? Is it now an Organization? I'm confused," Odd said, quickly changing the subject.

It worked. "I don't know. Possibly both of those?" Aelita said, shrugging.

"I like the name organization better."

"Me too."

"Well, we'd better have a look at this note…" Aelita sighed before paling again. "Odd! Look at this!"

There, on the paper, was written, Xion.

"Well, now we know who it's from," Odd said before inserting the ear bud into his ear. Aelita did the same. As they had suspected, the voice was Xion's.

_'Guys, I know you don't have a lot of time now, so I'll make this brief. Time is the key. Your father, Aelita, wanted me to tell you this; that you would know what it means. I hope this helped. Keep up the good work – over and out.'_

"Well," Odd said, looking at Aelita skeptically. "Any ideas what this might mean?"

"None," Aelita said, shaking her head.

"Well, let's go join the party again," Odd winked, opening the door to Jeremy's room.

There was no one there.

* * *

><p>"Where did they go?" Odd said, exasperated.<p>

"Maybe try the big hole in the wall?" Aelita said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right."

Aelita looked through the hole and saw a horde of monsters heading north, and she could just make out the still forms of Ulrich, Yumi, Emily, and Jeremy being carried by Mantas.

Aelita turned to Odd. "We'd better go after them."

Odd grinned and nodded, putting up his hood. "Let's go introduce our new and improved selves to William, eh?"

* * *

><p>William was sitting in the inner chamber of Sector 5. He was sharpening his sword, and thinking about the mysterious hooded figure that had killed him on his mission to infiltrate their base. He scowled at the memory, and plunged his sword into the ground. As his troops approached, carrying the captives, he noticed that the hooded figure wasn't among them.<p>

"Where is he?" William shouted, to the confused monsters. "Where is the warrior who killed me?"

William swung his sword in frustration, obliterating 10 of his monsters. William ran his fingers through his hair, seething with anger, trying to decide what to do. "We will continue with the plan. We only needed these three anyway…Take them away!"

As the column of monsters stomped or floated away, William took one more second to think about that hooded figure before shaking his head and following them.

"I'll worry about it later…"

* * *

><p>"Ugh…Where am I?" Ulrich said, waking up. He was bound to a pole, alongside Yumi and Jeremy. "Hey guys, wake up…HEY!"<p>

"What happened…?" Yumi said, shaking her head as she woke up.

"William happened," Jeremy said with a scowl and nodding towards a high ledge where William sat with his retinue of monsters, obviously waiting for them. When he saw they were awake, William looked over his shoulder, said something to one of his monsters, and turned back to watching them. Unnoticed by the trio, three shadows skid out of the corners and were absorbed into the Lyoko warriors' bodies.

"Oh, _now_ I remember…" Yumi said slowly, still groggy. "Ok…Let's go get him…"

Using her powers, Yumi unwound the ropes that were tying them to the poles. As soon as they were free, though, all three of them collapsed.

"What's going on…?" Jeremy stuttered.

"I don't know…But, I feel really weak…" Yumi said, trying to move her arms and failing.

Just then, Ulrich stood up. "Ulrich!" Yumi exclaimed happily. "Great! Now help us up!"

Ulrich turned towards them, and Yumi saw something flicker in his eyes. _'Xana…'_ she thought. "Jeremy, watch out, he's controlled by Xana!"

Jeremy made a face at her. "Because there's anything I can do about it right now, right?"

Yumi laughed, cringed, gasped for air, and came up xanafied.

"****," Jeremy breathed, knowing he was next.

And he was.

They were all controlled by Xana now, and William nodded in victory.

"Take them to the arena."

* * *

><p>Emily was scared. She had regained consciousness first, and had been separated from her friends by a couple Creepers. She was now in a cell, with only her spear for comfort. She didn't know how long she had been there, and didn't want to find out.<p>

She just wanted to escape.

Suddenly, as if the cell could read her mind, the gate opened, and she was free to go. Emily cautiously made her way out, wary of any traps. She walked for a long time before seeing any light. She headed towards this, and found herself in a huge arena. As she looked around in awe, she noticed her three friends standing together in the middle.

"Hey guys!" Emily yelled, running towards them. They turned towards Emily, and she saw weapons in their hands. This was the first warning. She then saw something flicker in their eyes, but still she kept running towards them, ignorant of the danger.

The third was that they attacked her; by then she had finally gotten the message. She lowered her spear and desperately defended herself from their terrible onslaught, afraid to hurt them, but more afraid to die herself. It looked desperate; they were more experienced than her AND more numerous.

Eventually, Emily was pushed back to a wall, and defending herself became even more difficult without the space to maneuver. To make matters even worse, her spear was then hit out of her hand by Jeremy, who retrieved it and held her at her own spear-point.

It was over, Emily thought, surprisingly calm in the face of death. "Of all people, Jeremy, I never thought it would be you."

The possessed Jeremy stopped at this, wrestling with some interior force that was trying to escape.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, arrows sprouted from the possessed Jeremy's hand, and he dropped the spear with a scream.

Emily looked up from where the arrows had come from, and saw two hooded figures standing in a dark entryway. Even as she watched, one turned invisible and the other formed wings that glistened pure white. The fight was on.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, hope you all enjoyed! I've not got much to say, so let's move on! :D<strong>

**Dedication! This chapter is dedicated to EccentricSuperchick. Thanks for all of your help and advice!**

**Song of the day! Today's song is Animal, by Neon Trees! **

**Quote of the day! Poke me. I dare you.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I've got a ton of school work and a camping trip ahead of me, so there probably won't be another chapter for a while. Just wanted to get this one out there though, give you guys something to read on Veteran's Day. **

**Anyways, review/pm me with any new ideas or opinion (hate mail inbox only please!), and, as always, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 The Arena<strong>

Emily was cornered, her three best friends holding her at her own spear-point. Despite this, she was surprisingly calm in the face of death.

"Of all people, Jeremy, I never thought it would be you," she said sadly, making the possessed Jeremy pause.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, arrows sprouted from the possessed Jeremy's hand, and he dropped the spear with a scream.

Emily looked up from where the arrows had come from, and saw two hooded figures standing in a dark entryway. Even as she watched, one turned invisible and the other formed wings that glistened pure white. Emily's captors turned towards the new threat and threw their hands up. Shadows formed on the ground and transformed into; and lots of them.

The fight was on.

Emily grabbed her spear from the floor to try to help fight, but there was no need.

Aelita, the hooded figure with the wings, flew into the sky and started engaging Xana's air force, the Mantas and Hornets. She ducked and weaved, firing fireballs with deadly accuracy. After her task was over, she landed and started advancing on her possessed friends. She didn't exactly enjoy this work, killing things, but she knew it had to be done.

Odd on the other hand, was in his prime, appearing one place and wreaking havoc and silently going to another location after that. It was a common sight for the monsters that day to see his grinning face pop out of nowhere and stab them. After this was done, he joined Aelita in advancing on their friends. Then they attacked.

To put it simply, it was a beat down.

Aelita and Odd rushed at their friends and attacked them, fighting back to back. Odd defended them both while Aelita tried to turn them back. She kept missing at first, but her continuous attempts pushed Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy back towards the wall.

"I'm tired of this," Odd said, throwing his knives and catching Ulrich and Yumi on the collar, pinning them to the wall. They struggled and tried to pull the knives out, but they were stuck in too far.

Meanwhile, Aelita dodged a blow from Jeremy's mace, another weapon he had created, and pushed her two forefingers against his forehead, releasing power. Jeremy was blown backwards, and he lay there, stunned, as the ghost came out of his body. Aelita then did this for Ulrich and Yumi, and Odd pulled his knives out, freeing them.

When William saw they were no longer possessed, he just shook his head and walked off. This mission had failed, but there were always other ways, other plans Xana had in mind.

"Ugh…What happened…" Ulrich said, sheathing his sabers and holding his head.

"You were possessed," Aelita said, crossing her arms. "Nice job."

Jeremy stood up suddenly, an idea just coming to him. "We need to get to a way tower."

"Why?" Odd said, suspicious of his intent, especially after being under Xana's control for so long.

"I just realized that I could send two people to Earth to fix everything, but only two. It would be like your missions on the replicas, except you would have all the time in the world."

"I assume you're talking about us," Aelita said, and Jeremy nodded. "But why us? I mean, any one of _you_ guys could go."

Jeremy blushed at this. "Well, you two are the strongest, and we've all tried already. I had given up on this idea until I realized you two haven't tried yet. This could just about work."

Aelita sighed, convinced. "Ok, but how are we going to get to this way tower? I mean, it's not like we can just teleport there…Right?"

Jeremy grinned. "Actually, during Emily's time here, she has developed some…_Interesting_ talents. Emily, if you please…"

Emily, who had just joined the group, nodded and put her hand in the middle of the circle they had formed unconsiously. "Everyone hold on."

* * *

><p>A couple seconds later, they were standing inside of a way tower.<p>

"Whoa," Odd said, impressed. "Nice. OK Jeremy. The sooner we get done with this the better. I can already taste Rosa's spaghetti and meatballs…"

Everyone laughed, and Jeremy typed something on his arm pad. To Odd and Aelita, it seemed that they were standing in the way tower laughing with everyone else, and then their friends faces faded away to be replaced by the familiar surroundings of Jeremy's room.

"Why are we in Jeremy's room?" asked Odd, surprised.

"I don't know…" Aelita said, walking over to the window. "But things sure have changed since we were last here. Take a look at this."

Odd moved over to the window and looked out. Below, instead of the usual bustle of school life, there was no one around. It was dark, and snow was falling silently. The school seemed abandoned.

"I don't like it. But let's get to the factory and end this."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, but I hope it was ok. I just want to thank everyone for over 1000 views this month - it means a lot to me, really. :)<strong>

**Dedication. This chapter is dedicated to all those soldiers who have given their lives in war. We owe them a lot.**

**Song of the day. Today's song is The Star Spangled banner, tying into Veteran's Day.**

**Quote of the day. 'Fight for what is in front of you, but for what you leave behind you.' - King Leones encouraging the 300 at the Battle of Thermopylae. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! FINALLY got around to writing this one, I know people were pestering me about leaving them on a cliffhanger, but that's how I like to end chapters ^_^. Anyways, here it is! Sorry it's not as long as others, but I had a little bit of writers block. :P You all now how that feels.**

**Anyways, remember to review/pm me with any new ideas or advice (hate mail inbox only please!) and, as always, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 Old Friends<strong>

Odd and Aelita were back on Earth, in Jeremy's dorm, and they had a mission, pure and simple; save Earth. Odd was looking out the window at the deserted courtyard, and turned towards Aelita.

"I don't like it. But let's get to the factory and end this."

"Agreed."

As they walked down the hallway, they saw Jim's door open, and they peered inside. No one was there; unusual for a Friday night. The two moved on.

Soon they were outside the lunch hall, but there was still no sign of inhabitance. Now they were starting to get worried.

"Odd," Aelita said, turning to him, her features blurred in the falling snow. "I'm scared. Where did they all go? What did Xana do to them?"

Odd put a comforting hand around her shoulder. "I'm sure they're all fine. Let's get to the Computer Lab now and find out what's happening. Maybe we can do something there…Reactivate the scanners or something."

Aelita nodded, and they headed out.

* * *

><p>There were monsters at the factory, and lots of them. They were all tightly packed into the lobby, where the gang usually swung down on ropes to get to the elevator. And, even worse, they were all Tarantulas.<p>

Odd peeped around from the corner he was hiding behind and sighed.

"How does it look?" Aelita asked nervously.

Odd looked at her skeptically. "Not good. These guys' bite is _definitely_ worse than their bark."

Aelita sighed and pulled up her hood. "Well, we'd better 'take out the trash', you might say."

Odd grinned and pulled up his hood as well. "You could say that..."

* * *

><p>Again we now shift to the monster's point of view.<p>

They were bored, tired, and sleepy, and most of them were already nodding off. They had no idea of what was going to happen.

Suddenly, a hooded figure jumped out from behind a shadowy corner and gestured with her hands. A rolling wave of energy emitted from her fingertips and destroyed about 50 monsters; an eighth of the monsters' numbers. The rest immediately woke up and proceeded to attack her. The lone fighter ducked and weaved like crazy thought, firing energy balls with deadly accuracy.

Meanwhile, in another section of the factory, the monsters were having a little problem finding a rat. Well, _this_ rat was about 5'8 and wielded twin knives; slightly more deadly. One monster after another fell beneath this invisible hero's onslaught, and the monsters were starting to lose hope.

Suddenly, the girl got hit, and the monsters shouted in victory.

"Aelita!" Odd yelled, appearing out of shock of seeing her hurt and getting instantly blasted by a nearby Tarantula.

The two intruders were taken to the middle of the floor and laid down. The pesky one with the knives jumped up and vaporized the monsters closest to him. The rest returned fire, and the rebellious fighter desperately defended his feminine companion and himself against the onslaught.

Things were desperate for the two Lyoko warriors, and Odd was getting tired.

Just then, a savage yell burst forth, and everyone, including the monsters, looked up in surprise.

"All right, we are _not_ about to attack right….NOW!" a voice yelled.

A surge of bullets hailed down on the horde of monsters, along with the occasional arrow or javelin. Odd and Aelita were hauled up onto the balcony overlooking the battle scene and laid against a pillar. They watched in awe as their saviors quickly dispatched their enemies. They were then carried on the shoulders of two mud-stained boys of about 15 until they got to the Kadic gym. They were placed in a spotlight in the middle of the court and tied up – not that they were strong enough to do anything against their attackers.

Their saviors (or captors) then retreated into the shadows, and looked towards the climbing wall. Two shadowy figures jumped down and one walked up to Odd and Aelita, and the bound-up pair were surprised to see a familiar face.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Odd gaped with an open mouth as he saw who it was, albeit in better shape than last time they met, and more battle scarred, but still the same old…<p>

"Jim!" Odd exclaimed, his voice muffled by his hood.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Jim inquired, looking closely into the dark hood.

"We are friends," Aelita said, adding her voice to the conversation.

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?" Aelita exclaimed, upset.

"These are troubled times. There are monsters roaming the once-peaceful streets, criminals rob houses and wreck terror…Why should I believe you to be any different?"

"Because," Aelita said, unwinding the ropes with her powers, "We used to be your students."

"Wh-Whoa," Jim said, stepping back and lowering his choice of weapon; an AK47 pistol. "How did you do that?"

"Magic," Odd grinned, throwing back his hood, and Aelita doing the same.

"Odd!" Jim exclaimed, dropping his weapon and reaching out to give him a hug, "Where have you been, you rascal?"

"Away, Jim," Odd said, pulling away from his bear hug. "But I need you to help us get to the factory."

"Anything for a friend," Jim nodded. "But I just have one question…"

Odd and Aelita grinned. "We'd rather not talk about it."

As his followers in the shadows burst out in laughter and clapping, Jim shrugged and walked away. "Fine with me, but you'll still have to keep up."

"Let's go," the two grinned, heading out after Jim amid the swarm of his followers and troops, but Odd couldn't help wondering something.

Didn't he see two leaders?

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I hope it was ok...but let me know if you hate it and I'll be happy to redo this chapter! :)<strong>

**Dedication! This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, UNSC Spirit of Fire, whose birthday it was on Sunday! Happy Birthday man!**

**Song of the day! Today's song is Dead or Alive, by Bon Jovi, and one of the two songs UNSC Spirit of Fire will be performing at the talent show! :D (the other is Nothing Else Matters)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Another chapter! Once again, sorry that it's not that long, I've not had that much time lately, but I've tried to make them good. :)**

**Anyways, remember to review/pm me with any new ideas or advice, and, as always, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 The Second French Rebellion<strong>

As the small band of rebels, let by Jim, headed out through the thick snow towards the factory, Odd looked back at the dark gym and wondered, hadn't he seen two leaders? As his group was moving on, however, he just shrugged and jogged to catch up to them.

"So how are we going to get in there again?" Aelita said to Jim.

"From the roof," Jim said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"But there's no entrance up there!" Odd exclaimed, joining the conversation. "Well, we had a ladder, but that's gone now!"

"In fact, there _is_ a roof entrance, other than your ladder," Jim said, holding up a finger. "A comrade found it on one of his, ahem, _expeditions_."

"And who would this 'comrade' be?" Aelita said, an eyebrow raised.

Jim turned away, not wanting to answer. "Anyways, we've found all of the equipment you see now there, and there's another door leading who knows where; but no one can open it."

"Well then," Odd said, stepping ahead of Jim and the others, "We'd better get to this room. But how are we going to get on the roof?"

Jim winked, pulled out a button, and pressed it. Later, Odd and Aelita would say that they saw the sectors of Lyoko flash by, one after another, before coming to a complete stop in an unfamiliar room, adorned with weapons and ammo. Many old faces greeted Odd and Aelita's eyes here, Nicolas and Herb, some of their teachers, and even Sissi was here, acting as a battle surgeon. She nodded to her once-were enemies and turned back to her patients, not having time for petty differences.

"Welcome," Jim said, stepping into the room, "To our lair."

* * *

><p>Odd and Aelita followed Jim through the mass of bodies, resistance fighters trying to survive, until they saw someone disturbingly familiar.<p>

"Hiroki!" Aelita exclaimed, walking up to him. "Oh my God! What happened to you!."

Hiroki managed a weak grin, then coughed up some blood. "I, uh, changed."

And indeed he had. Instead of the immature little brother of Yumi, he was now a mature fighter for the French. He was lying against a wall, mud and blood adorning his garments; combat fatigues and boots. His twin pistols lay on the ground next to him, as well as someone else, her head resting in Hiroki's lap.

"Millie!" Odd exclaimed, waking her up. "How are you? And where's Tamiya?"

Millie started to cry, and put her head in Hiroki's shoulder. "Tamiya…Died," Hiroki explained, fighting back tears himself. "Millie and I now work as a team. Best there is."

"I believe it," Odd said approvingly. "And I'm sorry for your loss. What do you two do, by the way?"

"Reconnaissance and demolitions," Hiroki said proudly. "Oh, and guess what? Millie and I are going out now! I can't wait to tell Yumi…She didn't come with you…Did she?"

Odd and Aelita shook their heads and moved on, saying a quick congrats to the happy couple.

"Alright, here we are!" Jim said proudly, stopping in front of a closed door. "This is the door I was talking about; the one we can't open. See what you guys can do – I need to check up on my troops."

Odd and Aelita waved to his retreating figure and turned towards the door. It was inscribed with many weird runes, and had a keypad in the middle. Aelita bend down to see this, and typed in a couple sequences. Nothing worked. She slammed her hands against the wall in frustration and Odd stepped up. He typed in two words and the door opened. Aelita gaped in surprise.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Well, I just typed in our symbols, heart and soul, and it opened," Odd said, blushing.

"Well done, however you did it," Aelita smiled.

"Ladies first," Odd said, gesturing with his arms and bowing to Aelita.

* * *

><p>The inside of the room was incredible. It was kind of like the Chamber of Awakening in Kingdom Hearts, Odd thought. The room was bare, but it radiated power, like some hidden force resided there. Aelita felt the urge to fall to her knees in prayer, and did. She had a couple visions, but all the same room as they were currently standing in; Sector 5, the Lyoko warriors' base, and Xion's surprised face in Castle Oblivion. She came back to reality with a gasp.<p>

"What is it?" Odd asked worriedly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's…I saw-"

"You saw a little more of our wonderful organization."

"What…?" Aelita said, spinning around.

"Why hello, Aelita, and nice to see you again. Odd, you're looking good, how're those knives working out for you? And _what_ have you done to your robes?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Hope it was good...Kinda hard for the writer to know... :) Just want to give a shout out to all of you readers for over 1.5 THOUSAND readers - thanks a lot! It really means a lot! ^_^<strong>

**Dedication! This chapter is dedicated to pandapokey - just because! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^**

**Song of the day! Today's song is 'I'll See You Again', by Westlife!**

**Quote of the day! 'Those who throw objects at the crocodiles will be asked to retrive them.' - for more like this and better, visit my homepage! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Once again, SO INCREDIBLY sorry this took so long to post - and that it is so short. Trying not to make a habit of it :P. Kept getting distracted (unfortunately) by Governor of Poker2 - my advice to you guys, NEVER play that game. Unless you're good at poker. Very...VERY annoying :O! (fake money luckily ) **

**ANYWAYS, off the topic of my 'little' poker problem, I hope all of you readers enjoy this chapter, review/pm me wit any new ideas or advice, and, as always, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 <strong>

As Aelita came back from her visions, she gasped and fell to the floor.

"What is it?" Odd asked worriedly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's…I saw-"

"You saw a little more of our wonderful organization."

"What…?" Aelita said, spinning around.

"Why hello, Aelita, and nice to see you again. Odd, you're looking good, how're those knives working out for you? And what have you done to your robes?"

"Xion!" Odd grinned, and indeed, it was her. "How have you been?"

Xion shrugged, "Oh, you know, busy. Anyways, I came here to warn you about what you found. It may not look like it, but this is one of the key factors of the organization."

Odd looked around at the bare, yet beautiful, room. "It doesn't seem that special."  
>Xion winked at him and laid her hand against one wall. It lit up blue and Xion stepped back. A white light engulfed them all, and Odd, Aelita, and Xion cycled through different worlds. First they were in a cave, with a childish drawing on it; a boy and a girl. Next they visited a small cottage in the middle of the woods, and an old man sitting at a table reading a newspaper waved at them before turning to his pet owl.<p>

"Artemis, would you like some more tea?"

"Why yes, thank you Merlyn."

Odd only had a moment to process this before the scenery had changed again. Now they were in a circular chamber, surrounded by Jedi. They all nodded silently to the trio before they disappeared.

Then they were home.

"Whoa…" Odd gasped. "That was amazing."

"Yes," Xion said, stepping up to him, "And very powerful. That is only one thing this room can do; in this case it is the key to other worlds."

"What are its other purposes?" Aelita asked, curious.

"Lots of powerful and upsetting things…" Xion said, turning away gravely. "Another one of which is rewriting the past…"

Odd looked up at this. "What do you mean?"

Xion looked sadly at him. "I mean what I said. For a price, you could go back in time and fix whatever happened."

"…What is this 'price'?" Odd asked.

Xion gave him another long, sad look. "A memory. A single memory is the price, but it must be a strong one."

Xion now turned to Aelita. "But this is risky. You, Aelita, know the cost of losing one's human memories; but I will leave this choice to you."

"But then…Wouldn't one of us be trapped here, in this time period?" Aelita asked, thinking it out.

"That is the idea."

There was ultimate silence. Then Odd spoke up.

"I will do it. This world has already been corrupted by Xana too much for us to do anything. I will stay here, and Aelita will go back and fix the mistakes of the past."

"Are you sure?" Aelita said worriedly.

Odd nodded solemnly. "Yes."

Aelita took a deep breath, "But that means we will never see each other again…"

Xion shook her head. "Wrong. You will never see _this_ form of Odd ever again. That is…Unless…"

"Unless what?" Aelita demanded.

"I can't tell you," Xion said, giving another one of her sad smiles to Aelita and Odd.

"Well, let's get on with it," Odd said importantly, striding to the center of the room. "The faster Aelita does this, the better."

"I'll miss you, Odd," Aelita said sadly, running over to hug him.

"I'll miss you too, Princess," Odd said quietly. "Now go!"

"Ok, now Aelita, you stand here…Ok…Now Odd, you stand here…OK, we're set," Xion said, gesturing them over to their spots.

"memoriam transitus!" Xion said, gesturing with her hands. She then stepped back, having never seen this before, and watched as something truly incredible happened.

Both of their bodies started glowing, and then Aelita's small form disappeared while Odd's started disintegrating. Soon, there was nothing left of either of them.

A person cloaked in a white robe that slowly turned into deep purple at the bottom walked up to Xion, his hood up.

"You didn't tell him what would happen to his body."

Xion shrugged uncomfortably. "It was necessary."

"I resent that."

"Well, he's gone now, and there's nothing you can do about it."  
>"Well seeing that he is-"<p>

"Shut up! Look over there; what's happening? Tell me!"

The hooded figure seemed to grin from beneath his cloak. "That, Xion, is why I exist. Now, I must be leaving you. Tell him to come to the rebels; he'll find me there."

Xion just gasped as she saw something else incredible happening. A white light was forming in the middle of the room, and she could see a faint figure inside, growing ever more defined as the seconds waned. Soon, the body was complete, the white ball of light gone, and the boy thumped to the floor.

"Damn…Didn't think that would actually work…"

Xion grinned and ran over to him. "This is amazing! But…But how did you-?"

Odd, for it was he, grinned and looked up. "It was a fake."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it...Once again, sorry for it being so short, going to work on it more tonight :).<strong>

**Dedication! Blogster111 - thanks for reviewing!**

**Song of the day! Bad Romance by Lady Gaga**

**Quote of the day! 'One day we will look back on this, laugh nervously, and change the subject.' - For more like this and better, go to my homepage :)!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Another chapter, sorry it's short...I'll have another one up in a few days...ect. You all know the routine by now ;). But i WILL say one last 'traditional' intro.**

**Remember to review/pm me with any new ideas or advice, and, as always, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 One Fake Memory<strong>

Odd was gone, Aelita sent back to the past, the world in chaos, and Xion blamed herself. She knew Aelita had to go back in time to save everything, but she still felt upset at her orders to use Odd to send her back.

For once she was questioning the motives of her beloved organization.

Xion gasped as she saw something incredible happening. A white light was forming in the middle of the room, and she could see a faint figure inside, growing ever more defined as the seconds waned. Soon, the body was complete, the white ball of light gone, and the boy thumped to the floor.

"Damn…Didn't think that would actually work…"

Xion grinned and ran over to him. "This is amazing! But…But how did you-?"

Odd, for it was he, grinned and looked up. "It was a fake."

"But that's impossible! The room would only accept-"

"A strong memory," Odd said. "Exactly."

"I'm still confused…" Xion said grumpily, not liking something she didn't know.

"I imagined a fake memory," Odd explained. "It was strong, one of my most treasured dreams, but I sacrificed it in order for Aelita to go back. By the way…"

"Yes?" asked Xion.

"You lied to me…Didn't you?" Odd asked.

Xion sighed and let her shoulders droop. "Yes."

Odd nodded. "It was the right choice, no matter what happened to me."

"Really?" Xion said hopefully.

"Really," Odd nodded. "So I forgive you."

Xion ran up and hugged him. "Thank you so much!"

Odd grinned and pulled away. "Careful there…Alright. We'd better go give the French a hand."

Xion stepped back. "I, uh, actually have to go back to Castle Oblivion now. I'm really sorry, but they'll want me to give a full report on what's happened here. Stick with the rebels until otherwise notified…Oh, and remember, don't let ANYONE into this room. Anyone. Understand?"

Odd gave a mock salute. "Mam yes Mam!"

Xion shook her head, both grinning and blushing, and walked out of the room. "Remember, no one gets in here," she said to Odd before disappearing in a flash of black.

"Alright…" Odd said. "Now what do I do? Do I wait for Aelita? Xion said I should stick with the rebels for now, but I'll leave when I feel necessary."

And, satisfied with this, he walked out of the room, sealing it behind him using his emblem.

* * *

><p>Jim was calling a council meeting of the rebels. Xana had taken over <em>another<em> town, and there was word that the computer virus was duplicating itself and implanting itself in robots. That sort of operation must require a _huge_ amount of power, and there could only be one explanation; there was a Supercomputer there somewhere…

"Alright, listen up!" Jim called, striding out in front of them all. "We have a target, and it's one requiring an explosion."

Hiroki and Millie grinned at each other and Jim before stepping forward. "We volunteer."

Jim nodded in appreciation. "We have two, we need another three."

Odd, who had just arrived, stepped forward. "I volunteer also."

"We have three," Jim grinned. "Now how about a cover fire team…Nicolas, Herb?"

"Pleasure," they said, joining the rest of the team. They too had changed, more warlike now. There was also that _slight_ problem (for their enemies) of the machine guns slung across their back and a chain gun in Nicolas's hands and a rocket-propelled grenade launcher in Herb's.

"Alright, here are your coordinates, good luck team," Jim said saluting them.

"Thanks," they said.

"Wait a second," Odd said, who had taken the coordinates. "This is the Eiffel Tower in Paris! We can't just blow it up!"

Jim gave him a weird look. "Odd, have you even _seen_ what Xana's done to that once-beautiful tower? It's become the modern-day Tower of London."

Odd stepped back at this. He loved the Eiffel Tower, and had planned to ask Aelita out there on his French class's school trip to Paris. But Aelita was gone, the tower desecrated, and Odd pissed.

Things were rife for a beat-down.

"How are we going to get there though?" Herb asked. "It's a week's travel on foot, and we don't have any vehicles right now, they're all out on other missions."

"Well," Jim began, "I was thinking-"

Anger flared up in Odd's eyes as he thought about Xana's act of desecrating the Eiffel Tower, and before Jim could finish his speech, Odd had stepped forward, grabbed the collars of them all, and disappeared in a flash of purple.

Jim stepped back, surprised to say the least. "Well, I guess that works too…."

He then dismissed the rest of the rebels, telling them to go back to their stations. As soon as they had all left, he called into the shadows.

"God damn it, Solomon! You didn't tell me he could do that!"

A man dressed in a white robe that tapered and slowly turned to purple at the bottom walked out of the shadows that had been empty a moment ago.

"I – the _boy _is more resourceful than I previously thought. I didn't think that he would, well, yes I did. Never mind…Anyways, I was thinking of…_Tailing_ them and giving them some help – if they need it."

Jim nodded his approval, especially since Solomon had said the suggestion as a statement. And since he was superior to Jim, there was nothing Jim could do but protest anyways. Much easier just to agree.

"Fine. But don't drag the others into whatever dark things you want to talk to Odd about; ok?"

Solomon nodded. "Very well. I'll try."

Jim shook his head. "You know I need all the troops I can get Solomon - try not to kill any _more_ off, ok?"

Solomon seemed uneasy. "I didn't know Tamiya would-"

Jim waved his hand. "Just go."

Solomon nodded again and stepped back into the shadows. Jim waited a couple seconds, just as Solomon had always asked, before turning on the overhead lights to lead a class in field-stripping a chain gun in under 20 seconds. The shadows vanished, as well as Jim's friend.

"Good luck, you crazy bastard…" Jim muttered before yelling at the 'ignorant little babies' in the hallway to get, 'in here and learn how to be men'.

* * *

><p>Long story short about the weapons class, they beat Jim's time by 8.52 seconds.<p>

Jim was pissed.

And so was Odd when he arrived in Paris

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Kind of a filler-chapter, aside from the action i know...they ARE necessary though - even though they're not as fun to write ;).<strong>

**Dedication! This chapter is dedicated to the djman56 - this guy is awesome (an aussie, a cadet in Royal Australian Air Force Cadets, and [most importantly ;)] reviewing my story) thanks!**

**Song of the day! Today's song is Old Lang Syne, the most sung somg in the world (apparently :/)**

**Quote of the day! 'The sun has set the moon has risen, today's the day we get out of prison!' - for more like this and better, go to my homepage! ^_^**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! SO SORRY this took so long to write - this is actually my NINTH rewrite :P. Could NOT get it right, STILL not sure if it's good...But just wanted to get this out there. (the #s on the title is military time, so don't even THINK about reviewing about that ;D)**

**Anyways, remember to review/pm me with new ideas and opinions, and, as always, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 Odd's POV | Paris, France 0002<strong>

Odd was pissed, striding through the streets of Paris. With him was a specially picked strike team – either that or a few crazy volunteers from the rebels. Their mission, in Jim's words, was to "Make the Eiffel Tower go boom."

And so, Odd, Millie, Hiroki, Herb, and Nicolas, were all hurrying along alleyways, ducking through arches and under bridges.

"Jeez," Hiroki commented after a short while. "How big is this city?"

Odd looked at him skeptically, having a knack for navigating big cities from being in America. "You don't get out a lot, do you?"

Hiroki blushed, muttered something about not needing experience and making everyone laugh before moving on.

They soon came to the tower. It loomed in the night, not unlike a giant crane, without the arm. Still, they encountered no one. No monsters rushed out of the dark alleyways to meet them, no movement at all, actually.

Hiroki and Millie, not caring about the silence, rushed out into the open. Nothing happened, and they started laying the bombs. Odd, Herb, and Nicolas took up positions around them while they worked.

Just as Millie and Hiroki finished setting the timer and priming it, the strike team ran for cover, Odd being the rear guard. Just as Odd was about to reach the shelter of the surrounding buildings, a dark shadow streaked out from the top of the tower and grabbed Odd by the wrist. The others could only watch in disbelief as their friend disappeared up into the gloomy sky.

* * *

><p>Halfway up the tower, Odd realized who it was holding him; William, in his smoke form. Just as Odd processed this, his wrist band slipped off, and he began to fall. William threw it away angrily and grabbed Odd's wrist again. Again, they started upwards, until they were on the top. William turned back to his normal form and yanked Odd towards the door.<p>

With horror, Odd could see a constant trickle of blood seeping through the crack at the bottom of the door, and he struggled against his restrainer, but William's grip would not relent.

Suddenly, a bunch of white arrows sprouted from Williams back, and he spun and hurled Odd over the railing in anger before he disintegrated.

Odd was hanging on for dear life. He tried to activate his wings, but his wrist band was gone, and he was without his powers. The dark sky began to rain, as if some god up there was crying, and Odd's continuous attempts at hauling himself up grew weaker and weaker.

Then his fingers slipped, and Odd began the downwards fall to the hard concrete below. _'Funny how this always seems to happen to me…Good thing this isn't a fanfiction, or it will probably happen again…'_ he thought sarcastically.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his wrist, and Odd looked up in surprise to see a hooded figure grinning down at him.

"Knew I'd find you here," the stranger said, hauling Odd up.

"But…How…?" Odd stuttered, horrified at what had almost happened.

The stranger winked at him. "Hard to forget events of the past, if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't actually."

"Now," the Solomon said, ignoring Odd and throwing him his wrist band. "Get that thing on. I've got a proposal for you, and you're not going to like it. My name's Solomon, by the way."

"Nice. Now tell me what this 'proposal' of yours is," Odd said.

Solomon told him his plan.

"That's insane; you want to attempt to do _that?_" Odd asked, incredulous.

Solomon shrugged and said, "Well, you're one of the only people I know I can trust; besides Xion, of course…Are you in?"

Odd thought for a minute, then said; "I'm in."

"Great. Now, we'd better get to safety before this this blows."

"How much time do we have?"

"About…Three seconds. Two…One…"

"For God's sake man! FLY!" Odd yelled in surprise, doing just that with Solomon right beside him.

"Talk about 'winging it'…" he laughed as the Eiffel Tower exploded behind them. Odd laughed too, and followed Solomon towards the sunrise.

"So what're we doing first?" Odd asked, wanting in on the plan.

Solomon flipped over and flew on his side, finger to his chin. "Well, I was thinking of hooking up with Xion and some other guardians first, then continuing. We're gonna need all the firepower we can get."

Odd nodded and looked away, deep in thought. _'I hope Aelita's doing alright, fixing everything and all…' _

"Solomon," he asked suddenly. "What happens to this world once Aelita fixes it?"

Solomon ran his hand over his hooded head and sighed. "I suppose it will vanish and be replaced by the altered one, just like the others."

"Others?"

"Oh ya, you don't know. Look forward to some action, kid, cause you're gonna get it."

As Odd was considering this, a white light appeared out of the sunset and spread across the barren land, engulfing Odd and Solomon in mid-flight.

"Seems your friend did it…" Solomon said wistfully, flying to a halt beside Odd. "Time to leave…"

And they did.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, how was it? Hope it wasn't too bad...I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORYLINE IN A SIDE STORY! So if you are curious, or just like the complexity of the different worlds, please check it out! Don't know when I'll have the first chapter up, but I'll let you all know in one of the ANs on here...Back to Code; Lyoko!<strong>

**Dedication! This chapter is dedicated to Ragnarok...Thanks for getting me off this storyline and back on track before it got TOO weird... :P**

**Song of the day! Today's song is that one song from Governor of Poker2 (I FINALLY BEAT IT! :D)**

**Quote of the day! 'Flying is simple. Just throw yourself at the ground and miss.' -For more like this and better, check out my homepage!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Goddamn it, another couple days have come and gone without me posting another chapter :P. SORRY! But here it is so...**

**Remember to review/pm me with any new ideas and opinions, and, as always, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 The Once and Future Past Part 1 (Aelita's POV)<strong>

_Two months earlier…  
><em>

"Wake up, Princess. Time to rise and shine," a familiar voice said.

"What…?"

"Come on, Aelita, or we'll be late for class!"

"Who-"Aelita said, waking up to see Odd's grinning face. "Aaaggh!" she yelled, pulling the sheets up to her chin. "A little privacy please?"

"Sorry. Didn't know you were like that. But, seriously, get dressed. You missed breakfast and class is just about to begin!" Odd said, backing off a little shamefaced.

"Fine. Get out while I change."

* * *

><p>It was break between classes, and the Lyoko warriors were gathered around one particular wall; the bulletin board. Odd had spotted something interesting and called the others, who had been harassing Ulrich about his mysterious disappearance last night, over.<p>

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Odd yelled.

"What?" Aelita asked, hurrying over.

Odd pointed to a colorful poster tacked up on the bulletin board. It read: Mandatory Freshman dance this Friday! Younger/older students allowed to attend by invitation from Jim. Be there!

"Wow, a dance," Ulrich said, looking at the poster, actually taking an interest now that the others had stopped bothering him.

"I wonder who I'm going to go with…" Odd said, grinning at Aelita.

"Hmm," Jeremy said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "We'd all better get dates then."

Odd rolled his eyes. "No duh Einstein. That's why is called a dance."

Aelita laughed and Odd smiled at her. "Jeremy," she said laughing, "Have you ever been to a dance?"

"No, actually," he said surprised. "Why? Have you all been?"

"YES!" they responded simultaneously.

"Wow, I'd better practice my waltz then."

"It's not that kind of dance!" Yumi laughed.

"Well, what kind is it?" Jeremy asked, frustrated.

"It'll be a surprise," Odd said, tapping his nose.

Suddenly, the bell rung. "Bye guys," Yumi laughed. "try not to harass Jeremy too much!"

"But what kind of dance is it?" Jeremy exclaimed as the others walked to class laughing.

_'Wow, I really DID go back in time,' _Aelita thought with surprise, walking to her French class with Odd. _'Now I just have to live life like I did and fix the mistakes…'_

* * *

><p>It was later, around 8 o'clock, and the gang was returning to Kadic, and Yumi to her house, after a training session using Jeremy's new program.<p>

Odd was harassing Ulrich about something, probably Yumi, and Aelita was deep in thought. Suddenly, she slapped her head and turned back. "I forgot my purse in the Lab! Now I'll _definitely_ miss curfew!"

"Tell you what," Odd said, "I'll go with Aelita while the rest of you get back."

Aelita, unsurprised by this, since she already knew Odd would do that, headed back towards the Factory and got her purse. Once again, she experienced that perfect night, alone with Odd in the cold night, walking along the canal and up the moonlit alleyways back to Kadic, Odd choosing a more scenic route – as he had before.

"Brrr…" Aelita said, holding her bare shoulders and looking up at the sky. "It's cold tonight. We should be getting snow soon…I probably should've worn something warmer."

Odd looked at her for a moment before taking off his coat and wrapping it around her. "Better?" his smiling face said.

Aelita nodded from beneath his coat – it was too big for her, but incredibly warm from being next to his skin.

They eventually got to Kadic, and Aelita saw Daniel waiting outside the gate, like he was before. She looked over at Odd to see his eyes darken at the sight of the boy. "What are you doing out so late?" he asked suspiciously.

"I could ask the same of you," Daniel said standing up. "But I was waiting for you; so, who's your boyfriend?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, no, this is Odd, my cousin," Aelita corrected, knowing what Odd would say.

"Um, _foster_ cousin, actually," Odd said.

"Well, if you don't already have a date, I'd love it if you agreed to be my date for this upcoming dance," Daniel said without a pause.

"I'm sorry, but I already have a date," Aelita said immediately, grinning at Odd.

Daniel backed off a little, not used to being refused, obviously. "Well then," he said, nodding to the two and walking off. "Have a nice night."

Once Daniel was gone, Odd turned to Aelita, sadness evident in his features. "Aelita…Do you really have a date to the dance already?"

"Of course not!" Aelita exclaimed, smiling at Odd. "I just didn't want to go with him is all."

"Well then, would you, fair madam, consider being _my_ date to this dance?" Odd said, putting on a theatrical accent and talk.

Aelita grinned and played along. "Good sirrah, that would be my only wish tonight."

* * *

><p>It was the eve of the dance, and Aelita and Yumi were at Yumi's house getting ready for the dance.<p>

"So? How do I look?" Aelita asked Yumi, who promptly gasped as she caught sight of her. She was only wearing jeans, a nice shirt, and a warm coat, but she wore them so well, they looked…

"Amazing!" Yumi said, envious of Aelita's natural beauty.

"How about me?" Yumi asked timidly. She was wearing basically the same things as Aelita, but her colors were dark purple instead of pink.

"Beautiful," Aelita said.

"Great, let's go-" Yumi cut off as the bell rang.

"Hey guys!" Yumi said as she opened the door to see Ulrich and Odd. "What are you doing here?"

"We, mademoiselle, have come as chauffeurs from the limo company. You owe me a buck-fifty by the way," Odd joked, winking at Aelita.

"Thanks, but I prefer to walk, Odd," Yumi grinned. "Much safer; especially with you."

"Shall we go?" Ulrich said.

"We shall go!" Aelita laughed.

Odd smiled at that, realizing that he had always loved that laugh, and he wanted it to be in his life every day.

Odd took a deep breath of the cold night air, and they started off towards Kadic.

Just then, it began to snow.

* * *

><p>The gang was at the dance, and snow was swirling all around. They were cold, and getting tired of waiting for Jeremy.<p>

"I guess he's not coming, Ulrich remarked. "We'd better get inside then."

Inside, the music was loud, the lights flashing wildly in all directions, and, most importantly, it was warm.

"I didn't know the gym had heaters," Ulrich said, confused.

"It doesn't," the others replied.

"Oh."

"Look, there's Millie!" Aelita exclaimed, catching sight of the sad, loner girl in the pink dress. "Millie! Where's Jeremy?"

"He didn't show…" Millie said. "I guess he had better things to do though…"

"Attention, all dancers, we now need some students to act as DJ!" an announcement came through the loudspeaker, and Aelita was surprised to see who was making it from the DJ stand…

"Hiroki!" she exclaimed. "What are you-"

"Alright…Aelita! And Odd! Get up here!"

Aelita shook her head at Odd and they went up to where Hiroki was. "What are you doing here?" Aelita asked under her breath.

"Being DJ, of course."

"But-"

"We don't have time for this right now," Odd said meaningfully. "Later."

Aelita nodded, and they went up to the board. This one was HUGE though, bigger than Aelita had ever done, and she began to be a bit worried. She didn't know a thing about these bigger ones…What was she going to do?

She stepped up to it and started her usual routine – the first one she had played. It didn't come out just right, though, and people started to stop cheering. She began to get worried, and almost stopped trying.

Just then Odd stepped up and took over one side of the board. Surprised, Aelita moved over for him, and his nimble fingers quickly located the volume. People started to cheer again, and Odd turned up the flashing lights and making them flash even more. Odd closed his eyes and smiled, pushing up a few bars and pushing a few buttons. Aelita joined in, their music becoming one amazing sound that shook the gym and got the party (dance) going again.

And Aelita looked over at Odd across the board and returned his glorious smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? So sorry to any DJ's out there...I'm not familiar with the equipment so...:P. And Odd's POV will be next, i promise!<strong>

**Dedication! This chapter is dedicated to The Red Spartan 130, thanks for being so patient with me!**

**Song of the day! Amnesia, by I forget who...:P**

**Quote of the day! 'Everything that goes around gets dizzy and falls over.'**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi guys...SO, SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO POST! :( It's been..._ Difficult_ lately :P. PLEASE tell me what you think, and I'll be happy to redo this chapter if necessary! **

**Anyways, review/pm me with any new ideas/advice (i rly need them :P) and, as always, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 The Once and Future Past (Part 2; Odd's POV)<strong>

It was after the dance, and Ulrich and Yumi had departed the dance earlier, saying goodnight to the happy pair. Many incredible things had happened at the dance, including a sight that had warmed even Sissi's eyes; Hiroki and Millie slow dancing amid the older students. But now even they were gone, and Aelita and Odd were outside the gym, the dance finished, even though it was only 10 o'clock…

"So," Odd said, turning to Aelita. "It's only ten…Do you want to see a movie or something?"

"Sure," she smiled, stepping off into the snow. Odd reached out and held her hand, and she moved a little closer to him. To anyone watching, they would've seemed like the perfect couple.

It was the beginning of a great night…

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ulrich woke up with a surprise to see Odd's empty bed. "What the…?"<p>

Sudddenly, Odd burst into the room accompanied by Aelita and Yumi making Ulrich blush as he realized he wasn't dressed properly... "Ulrich! Guess what?"

"Jeez man! What is it with you bringing girls in when I'm not fully dressed?"

"Fine if you feel that way…Snuggle-in people!" Odd grinned, jumping in with Ulrich (who was only wearing shorts) as Aelita and Yumi crawled in as well. "Better?"

Ulrich mumbled something about Odd being a, "Bumbling big-headed bastard" before resigning himself to Odd's enthusiasm.

"We're going skiing man!" Odd exclaimed.

"But dude, it's not even Thanksgiving!"

"Not now, 5 days before Christmas!" Odd said, the ladies smiling on either side of him.

"That far ahead? Prepared for once I guess…"

"No, it was all my parent's doing…Even Jeremy and Emily are coming!"

"Great, but I didn't know your parents owned a place in the Alps."

"Oh, they don't," Odd said, "So we're going to the Rockies!"

"Like, in the States?"

"Yup!" Odd said enthusiastically. "Well, technically not the Rockies, a place called Purgatory…But anyways!"

"Fine. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going back to sleep…" Ulrich said, turning over as the others left the room laughing. _'Wow, so the gang's going skiing…Nice.'_

* * *

><p>2 MONTHS LATER…<p>

The gang was at the airport, and ready to roll. Jeremy and Emily were now officially going out, and there was a closeness between Ulrich and Yumi that reeked of love to the others. As for Aelita and Odd, well, they were getting there…

"Alright guys, this is it! You guys ready?" Odd asked, a strange glint in his eye.

"I dunno…" Aelita said, casting her eyes to the ground and shuffling her feet. "I've never been on an airplane before…"

"Hey," Ulrich said, putting an arm around her. "You'll be fine. Look at me. I'm _terrified_ of heights, and we're gonna be flying very, _very_ high…And I trust the pilot, so should you."

Aelita nodded and picked up her pink suitcase. "Then let's go."

* * *

><p>Once the plane landed, the gang got out and headed towards the lobby.<p>

"This doesn't _look_ like Purgatory…" Ulrich said, frowning.

"It's not," agreed Odd. This is Denver, We're getting on one more plane from here."

"Great," smiled Aelita. "The last one wasn't too bad, and the pilot seemed really nice. I can't wait to see the mountains!"

"Speaking of pilots, who's gonna be our pilot for this flight Odd?" Ulrich asked, a bit worried for some reason he couldn't place.

"Well, me…And my dad!" Odd said, quickly reassuring them. "Besides, he's taught me how to fly…"

"That still doesn't reassure me…" Yumi groaned.

"Hey kids," Odd's dad said, suddenly showing up. "Ready to get going?"

They silently nodded and headed off. The Della Robbia family's plane was small, but could easily fit them all comfortably. Odd nestled himself in the cockpit and grinned back at them. "Regretting your decision to trust me, Ulrich?"

"More than you know…"

Odd's dad winked at his son and handed him a headset which Odd put on. "Good afternoon ladies and gentleman, we will be taking off shortly…If you need some medication to put you to sleep until we land, there are powerful drugs designed to knock you out located in the overhead bins…Enjoy your flight."

"WHAT!"

"Jeez, just kidden…"

* * *

><p>It was now night and the sun had just set. Odd looked back over his shoulder at the still forms of his friends and smiled. They had all gotten into an airborne pillow fight earlier, and they had fallen asleep soon after, tired. Mr. Della Robbia grinned at his son and gestured with his thumb towards Aelita, winking at his son. Confused, Odd looked at her, his grin widening.<p>

Aelita was sprawled on top of pretty much all the pillows and bags, her hair a rats nest. She looked ridiculous, perched asleep on top of all of that…_stuff_…Odd thought grinning. So, he took a picture. And proceeded to take the others pictures as well.

Ulrich was curled in the fetal position in his seat, while Kiwi sprawled on the remaining seats next to him.

Yumi was upside-down one of the seats.

And Jeremy and Emily were snuggled together…Nothing wrong about that…Except they were_ underneath_ two of the seats.

'_Hilarious…' _Odd thought, smirking at his footage and settling down himself for the next half hour or so until they reached their destination.

* * *

><p>Odd woke to the sound of the engine stopping. Thinking they were still in the sky, Odd jumped up…"HOLY CRAP THE ENGINE DIED!"<p>

Then he saw the snow.

…And the others decked out in snow gear…

…And a muffled squeak as someone disappeared into a snowdrift from surprise, making the others laugh.

"You can come out now, Ulrich," Mr. Della Robbia said, laughing with the others. "I promise to restrain him…"

Ulrich appeared, covered from head to toe with snow and frowning. "Not funny Odd. Whatcha trying to do – kill me?"

Odd grinned evilly. "_No_."

Ulrich was caught off-guard at his sardonic tone and, once again, fell into a snowdrift before Odd could shout out, "Kidding! Kidding…!"

It was about now that Odd noticed he was outside a condo, and in a car. "Wait…How did I get here…? Why are we outside the condo, and not the airport…?"

The others grinned. "Your _DADDY_ carried you here," Mr. Della Robbia said, rushing towards the car and grabbing Odd, in pj's and all, and promptly dumped him in a snow drift, laughing the entire time. "But now that you're awake…You can help carry all the stuff in!"

Odd sighed, and walked back towards the car. Turns out, only his stuff was left. Convenient.

* * *

><p>Inside the condo, there were five rooms; a master bedroom, a living room, a kitchen, one bedroom that was obviously the girls' room, and one which was obviously the boys' room. Each bedroom, the boys' and girls', had a balcony connecting the two, and even had a fireplace on it.<p>

Then they got their passes, and bought the skis and snowboards; they would collect them tomorrow on their way to the slopes.

* * *

><p>Later that night, when they were all gathered around the fireplace in the living room, much was going on. The Jeremy and Ulrich were having a chess game, and Ulrich was actually doing very well. Odd, Aelita, Emily, Yumi, and Mr. Della Robbia were playing a game of poker, and everyone was talking about the different runs here compared to the Alps, where the rest of the gang had learned to ski. Aelita was winning the poker game, and Odd couldn't make up his mind if that was good or not.<p>

Probably not.

The weatherman had ordered a giant snowfall to happen tonight, and predicted that it would end by morning.

There was already a lot of snow on the ground, and weather for the next few weeks was supposed to be sunny but cold. Perfect skiing conditions.

By the time Odd had gone over all of these things in his head, all his friends had retired to their respective rooms for the night, except for Aelita, who had fallen asleep on the couch next to Odd. Even Mr. Della Robbia had gotten up eventually, stretching and winking at the cute forms of Odd and Aelita, and gone to sleep in his room.

This was truly the beginning of a _great_ ski season, Odd thought with confidence.

As he was nodding off though, he thought he caught a glimpse of the tip of a white robe, tapered at the bottom, flicking out of the firelight into the darkness outside.

As if someone had been watching them.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Once again...SO SORRY for this taking so long...xP<strong>

**Dedication! To all of my fans who waited forever for this chapter! Thanks for the support! :D**

**Song of the day! Today's song is 'Shake Up Christmas', by Train! **

**Quote of the day! "Balloon tank...When you absolutely HAVE to kill every motherf***er in the room..."**

****...****

****Get in the Christmas spirit people! And MY gift to all of YOU is gonna be an extra long Christmas Special! :D****

**...Santa - with no arms...o well. can anyone show me how to do a better one? .|:)**

**.|:D)O:**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, but I had my laptop confiscated, and i'm gonna have it confiscated until Monday as well...Sometimes parents can be so stupid..:P. Anyways, here's the first part of the Christmas special, my holiday present to you, so, as always, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29 Christmas Eve<strong>

Odd woke up to the smell of croissants and hot chocolate. He smiled. The last few days had gone by quickly, and it was now Christmas Eve. The others were at the table already and deep in conversation about what was better; a snowboard or a pair of skis. As Odd joined them, Aelita gave him a brilliant smile.

"Why good morning! And how did _you_ sleep?"

Odd grinned. "I slept like a rock. So," he said, turning to the others. "Since we've already covered the entirety of the front side, how about we head over to the back side today?" Five heads nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. Dad, do you want to come with us today, or wait til tomorrow?" Odd asked.

"No, I think I'll let you young 'uns have your space today, but be ready for a solid race tomorrow Ulrich!" Mr. Della Robbia grinned.

"You're on!"

"Ok then…We leave after breakfast!" Odd declared, brandishing a croissant in the air.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the gang decked out in their snow gear, and Mr. Della Robbia headed off to the slopes, since he owned his own skis, giving Odd some money for the gang's lunch on the way out.<p>

"Just be back by 5!"

"We will Dad!" Odd called after him then turned to his friends. "Ok, let's go."

As they were walking through the snow towards the ski rental shop, Odd took some time to look at the others' gear for the millionth time. They just looked so…different than usual.

Jeremy was wearing a full-body ski suit colored green and blue, and cradling a yellow helmet in his arms.

Emily was dressed similarly in a pink outfit and helmet.

Yumi was wearing a dark purple suit with a black helmet, and Ulrich was spouting the trousers of a French army uniform, and the top of a winter German army sweater. He didn't carry a helmet, but had goggles like the others.

Aelita, however, for some reason, had not come in her usual pink. She wore a white two-piece suit that had a patch of neon pink flowers on the back of one shoulder. She had shown her helmet to Odd before they set out the first day, and it was really cool. It had built-in speakers and matched her suit. How she had this was a mystery to the others, but Aelita said she found it in the Hermitage alongside her mother's stuff, so it rightfully belonged to Aelita now.

And, of course, there was the matter of Odd. He wore a black outfit that had neon stripes running down each arm and leg and swirled together in the center. He stood out to say the least, but that was what he wanted anyway.

When they got to the shop, they got their boards and skis one by one from the lockers. Jeremy and Emily had requested skis, but Yumi and Aelita requested boards, as well as Odd who owned his own. Ulrich went over to the counter though and exchanged a few quick words with the owner. As he passed over a set of weird, who-knows-which-way-they-go skis over the counter to Ulrich, Aelita's curiosity was perked.

"What are those, Ulrich?"

"These are twin tips. They let me ski backwards. I thought I'd try them out today."

"Ya right…So you're telling me that you can spin your skis around and keep going like my board here…Am I right?"

Ulrich winked at her with a knowing look. "Just wait and see…"

* * *

><p>Once the gang strapped in, they were headed up the mountain on the 6-person chair lift.<p>

"So what runs are we doing first?" Ulrich asked, leaning forward.

Odd scratched his helmetless head with one of his gloves. "Well, I was thinking of taking you guys down through Animas City, through Angel's Tread, and down Demon, then a tree trail over to the backside. Look…You'll just see when we get there, ok?"

The others murmured their agreements as they got off the lift. Soon they were off down the mountain, and having a really good time. Odd lead the way, showing both the easy ways as well as where the best jumps could be found, and keeping a grin on everyone's' faces the entire time.

In no time at all, they were down the mountain and back up again, and Odd showed them another route that wove through the trees, and came out at the bottom of the mountain. The gang went down time and time again, and before they knew it, it was lunch time.

"Wow, Odd, you're a really good snowboarder," Yumi remarked over their shared pizza. They had stopped at a place halfway down the mountain called, The Powderhouse, and Odd had bought them a pizza to share.

"Well…It's just practice. I've been boarding since I was eight, so I naturally would…" Odd replied grinning. "You weren't too bad yourself Yumi."

"Thanks."

"But did anyone see Ulrich?" Emily laughed. "He was going as fast as you all..._And_ he was going backwards…Most of the time. Turns out you were wrong after all, Aelita!"

Aelita blushed in humiliation but said nothing. Ulrich had not only proved her wrong, he didn't fall over once; something that Aelita had not been able to achieve as of yet.

Odd punched Ulrich good-mannerly on the arm. "As that may be, we all still know Ulrich to be the biggest klutz in the world at ice skating…Whereas Aelita will show us _all_ up at that."

Aelita smiled at Odd as he did a demonstration of what he thought Ulrich would look like on skates, making everyone laugh.

"Alright, so are we ready to head over to the back side now?" Emily asked Odd.

"I think. Just be careful though, it has a notorious history of being icy even on the warmest days."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Once the gang had strapped in, they followed Odd through a tree trail down to the bottom of the back side's major chairlift.<p>

At the top, the others followed Odd down a trail named Sally's Run, which was a blue. It had rolling slopes and some good mini jumps. After they had gone down that a couple times, it was getting late, and the boys wanted to try one more before the lift closed and they were stuck on the back side for the night. Yumi was in disagreement.

"Come on, it's just a tree trail!"

"It's a freaking double black!"

"That's just cause it's a tree trail…and steep."

"…And icy and it's got moguls, and frozen stream…"

"Those are just rumors."

"And the guy who died?"

"He jumped off a cliff _way_ to the east of here!"

"And the girl?"

"She wasn't paying attention and ran into a tree. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Ugh…Aelita, Emily, what do you think?"

"I want to try it."

"Same."

"Fine, we'll do it…" Yumi relented.

"YES!"

"Don't gloat Ulrich…" Yumi said, but couldn't help grinning.

Odd started off with the others following towards the new run they had decided on; McCormick's Maze.

To make a long story short, it was the best run they had done that day, and even chanced another run down it.

Odd was bringing up the rear that run, and halfway down spotted something disturbing. A dark snowboarder had crossed her path, no doubt another fellow snowboarder, who they had passed endlessly, but Aelita got confused and followed him instead of Ulrich.

"Hey, Ulrich!" Odd yelled, but he was too far ahead to hear. Shaking his head and muttering, "idiot…" under his breath, Odd followed Aelita. The route they were taking was heading in an unmistakably eastern direction. And then it hit Odd.

'_Oh no…The cliff! He must be one of those adventure-seeking cliff jumpers! I've got to stop him before he leads Aelita off the cliff!'_

Just then, Odd came to the end of the tree line and the edge of the cliff. An unwelcoming sight greeted his eyes. '_This is bad, this is __very__ bad…'_ Odd thought, hiding behind a tree.

There, on the edge of the cliff, was William. And above his head, he held Aelita, board-less and suspended in a halo of energy. William turned towards Odd, grinned and threw Aelita off the edge, dissipating into smoke before Odd could reach him.

Before William had even thrown Aelita off though, Odd was barreling towards them on his snowboard, not even caring that William got away. All he cared about was saving Aelita. Mere milliseconds after she was falling, Odd was off the cliff and after her. As he drew breadth with her, he maneuvered his board under her, like on Lyoko, and hit the slope at the bottom of the cliff perfectly, making an explosion of powder and sending them off at a terrific speed down towards the chair lift.

They were just in time to catch the last chairlift going up.

* * *

><p>Once Odd and Aelita reached the bottom of the front side slopes, Odd stashed his board in the lockers.<p>

"Look," Aelita said, pointing out through the wooden awning. It had begun to snow. She and Odd smiled. The ski town emitted a warm glow; Christmas decorations, the trees, the firelight dancing inside the houses, reflecting on the curtains and blinds. It was perfect.

As Odd started off down the cobbled street, Aelita reached out and grabbed his hand. Surprised, Odd turned around to feel Aelita's lips against his own. Suspended in their own world, Odd and Aelita paid no attention to passerby's, who smiled at the couple.

Finally pulling away, Aelita whispered, "Merry Christmas, Odd…"

* * *

><p>The others were chilling in the hot tub, for Ulrich literally since he was doing a dare in the snow with only his swim trunks, when Aelita and Odd joined them, arms around each other.<p>

Yumi raised her eyebrows. "What happened to you two? We waited ages for you."

When Ulrich saw Odd and Aelita, he made a running dive into the hot tub, sighing as his frozen limbs warmed up.

"What the heck!" exclaimed Odd.

"…Dare…" murmured Ulrich.

"Alright then…Room for us?"

"Sure. But we'll have to throw Ulrich back out again," Emily grinned.

Ulrich backed into a corner of the hot tub and sank below the water, disappearing from their sight.

"I have a better idea…" Aelita said once Ulrich ran out of air.

"What?' all the others said.

"Let's just go over to the mountain club hot tub. It's big enough for all of us, and we can do stuff in the club room afterwards."

The others looked at each other and grinned.

"Good idea," Yumi said. "And since it's Christmas Eve, not many people will be there."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

><p>After the gang was done in the club hot tub, in which a violent game of dares ensured, the girls put on shirts over their bikinis and, well, the boys were dared not to wear anything but their swim trunks all night, so they stayed in only their trunks.<p>

The game of dares continued throughout the gang's pool games, in which Odd won easily, their wii sports matches, in which Yumi usually won, and Modern Warfare 3, where Aelita and Odd dominated as the best team, even getting up to wave 43 on survival before Aelita was taken down and Odd surrounded on all sides.

And then the ultimate dare came in, as it usually does at some point during a game of dares.

"I double dare you and Aelita to run _naked _to the top of that snowdrift, make a snow angel on your _stomach_, and jump in the pool," Yumi grinned at Odd and Aelita, sure that they would back down and she would win. Ulrich had previously refused to jump off the overlooking balcony into the pool, and Jeremy and Emily had refused to do 20 pushups each. Not surprising.

"What the hell!" yelled Aelita. "You can't dare us this!"

"Ya!" yelled Odd, blushing at the thought.

"Then I'm the winner!" Yumi grinned, "And you all have to do whatever I say tomorrow!"

Odd scowled. "I'm not doing anything for you."

"You do unless you do my dare."

"She's right…" Aelita said darkly. "So, I accept your dare. Odd, will you too?"

"God…As long as she knows she's gonna pay _BIG_ time for this, fine. Besides, tomorrow's Christmas, I don't want to be doing any work!"

Yumi paled. She didn't really want to embarrass her friends, she just made the stupid dare so that she would win.

"Yumi…Maybe you should change the dare if they're gonna do it anyways…" Ulrich suggested.

"Ya, I think I will."

Odd and Aelita visibly sighed in relief. "Thanks Yumi. But I guess we win!"

Yumi grinned too. "I guess you did. Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Merry Christmas!"

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? PLEASE let me know so I can make the story better! I value all of your opinions, it you wanna hate on me, go ahead, as long as you tell me what you want me to change. And I now made an email so people without accounts can tell me what they think as well! it's <strong>.

**Dedication! This chapter is dedicated to my fans, once again, and my family. Thanks for all the support these last few months writing this!**

**Song of the day! It's 'Last Christmas', bye Cascada.**

**Quote of the day! 'Santa ran over my Grandma last Christmas. They should never have given a license to a man who works one day a year and plays with elves...' For more like this and better, go to my homepage! :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, sorry this is late. Once again, parents confiscated my computer to have some 'family time'...not that i have anything against just chillin with my AWESOME FAMILY! Thanx for the support guys! :D**

**I have started an original story on , and if you'd like to check it out, I'll have the link at the bottom of this page. I'd absolutely LOVE it if you gave me a thumbs up on the story, thanks!**

**Anyways, pm/review/email me with any advice opinions, i need some...:/...and, as always, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30 Christmas Day<strong>

The first thing Odd thought when he woke up was, '_Aelita...'_

Second was presents.

Next room over, Aelita was dreaming of something a _little _different...She was in the middle of another nightmare. Jolting awake after a particularly gruesome one, she sighed and got out of bed, wondering whether Odd's night had been better. She bumped into him as she was heading out to the kitchen.

"Well good morning, Princess."

The sound of his voice soothed her and cleared all thoughts of her nightmares from her head. Smiling, they headed out to the tree, where Ulrich and Yumi were already waiting, stockings in hand. "Merry Christmas!"

Once Emily and Jeremy emerged from their respective rooms, the gang sat down and started on their presents. Ulrich and Odd got airsoft guns from Mr. Della Robbia, and the girls each got a hairbrush when, discovered by Odd by accident, the handle is twisted, fires a bb bullet. And, naturally, a violent battle ensured until Mr. Della Robbia was woken. And then, when he produced a bb-bullet _chain_ gun, things REALLY started to heat up, literally.

When all of the chairs and couches in the Della Robbia's condo had been pumped full of bullets satisfyingly enough, the warlike teens (and parent) put down their guns and proceeded to the next batch of presents. Laughing, Aelita was about to sit down when the world darkened and she saw a scene from her nightmares...

* * *

><p><em>...A world of white and red greeted her eyes as Aelita sank further into her nightmare. Looking around, Aelita saw Odd's limp form in the snow in front of her, surrounded by the red coloring she first saw. His board lay in ruins next to hers, and his leg was bent at a weird angle. Glancing down, Aelita realized that the red was actually <span>blood<span>..._

* * *

><p>"Aelita, Aelita!"<p>

Odd's worried voice split through the curtain of darkness enveloping her like a shard of light. As she slowly came-to, she found herself holding the last present under the tree, somehow. _'What just happened...?'_ she wondered. _'Didn't they notice something was wrong?'_ Under their urging, she opened the last present, revealing the same coat she had been wearing in her dream. She put it down and backed away, acting as if it was a dead baby.

"What's wrong?" Odd asked, it was his present and he wanted Aelita to like it.

"Nothing...Nothing..." Aelita muttered to herself.

Yumi glanced between the two before walking over to the kitchen sink and filling _her_ present from Odd. Water balloons. Then, carefully taking aim, she threw it right at Odd.

Unfortunately, that was the time her chose to stand up and face Yumi.

"Hey, what are you...DAMN IT! THIS MEANS WAR!" Odd declared, gesturing at his soaked pants and turning savagely to Ulrich. "What are you grinning about?"

"Only that despite being in high school, you have failed to become 'potty trained'.

"Very funny, Ulrich."

As the others continued to bicker around her, Aelita turned away to ponder what she had seen. Although she couldn't remember it all from the previous night, she was sure that there was more...

* * *

><p>Soon they were back on the slopes. It was disturbingly empty, which was to be expected on Christmas Day, or so Aelita convinced herself. They had gone down the mountain three whole times, not spotting anyone; not even the ski patrol. After they hadn't seen anyone past <em>lunch<em>, Aelita was sure that something was amiss. Besides, Odd's dad was missing too, and they couldn't find him _anywhere._

"Hey guys, I'm thirsty," Yumi said, pulling to a stop next to the others. "Wanna go to the club and get some hot cocos?"

"Sure," the others agreed.

"I think I'll pass," Aelita said.

"Ditto. Meet you back at the big map at...2:30?" Odd said.

"Ok, it's settled then."

Odd and Aelita watched the others ski off towards the Mountain Club until they disappeared from sight then headed to the lift. As before, they encountered no one, but also not really caring...Just basking in the beauty of the ski runs...

* * *

><p>At 2:30, Odd and Aelita were at the sign, dutifully awaiting their companions.<p>

...2:45, still no sign of them.

...3:00, Odd and Aelita's patience had been worn through.

"Alright, fun's over. Where're they?" Odd exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"I don't know..." Aelita said, sitting up from where she had been lying in a snowdrift. "Probably forgot...As usual."

"Ya..." Odd said uneasily. Something didn't feel right.

"Well," Aelita said, strapping on her board, "I guess we should go find them, huh?"

Odd shook his head in annoyance, following Aelita's example and strapping in. "Ulrich really owes me this time..."

As they pushed off, Odd and Aelita sensed something bad had happened to the others, and all the other guests in the lodge, and found a speed previously undiscovered in their boards, and were down the mountain faster than you could say; Code; Lyoko.

When they reached the bottom, Odd kicked off his board and threw his helmet in the snow, sprinting towards the lodge, Aelita following close behind. As they burst in the club, their eyes discovered a troubling scene.

Their friends were huddled in a corner behind a couple turned couches and tables, eyes wide with fear. Various debris hovered in mid flight, wreckage strewn across the immaculate tile floor. A knife hovered a couple inches from the end of Emily's hand, she was obviously throwing it at someone...Or _something_...

Jeremy was frantically texting on his phone, Ulrich screaming something at him.

Yumi had both hands extended, a halo of forks speeding from them towards her target, now long gone.

And William was there.

He was in his Lyoko form, sword placed in a defensive position over his former 'enemies'. In his other hand, he held a small device in the shape of a minus, in mid motion of smashing it on the floor. None of them seemed to have the ability to move, but their eyes flicked towards Odd and Aelita with alarm, the message clear. _Get out while you still can!_

It was only then that Odd and Aelita became aware of the voice in their heads, speaking too fast for Odd to discipher what it was saying. Aelita, however, could hear it perfectly.

"Odd, can you hear that-Odd? ODD!" Aelita said, spinning round to see Odd immobilized on the floor.

Aelita scowled at the...the _thing_, a deep fear swelling up inside her. If even XANA was afraid of this thing, then...then what _was _it? Then she started paying attention to what it was saying...

_...And us, the EPSILON virus, shall have complete dominance over this dimension...And Lyoko. Shutting down all communications, affirmed dominance over military satellite...Los Angeles neutralized...Pairs paralyzed...And all i need is the key from this girl...Shutting down her main systems, brain power diminishing...heart slowing...preparing to overpower her defenses..._

_"_No," Aelita spoke with clarity.

_...Beginning the procedure in approximitly...What did she say...?_

"No," Aelita said, with anger, a small part of her time on Lyoko awakening inside of her. She had stood up to XANA, to the government when they tried to stop their efforts. She couldn't let this _virus_ overtake her world. And then she started speaking, words forming and leaving her lips too quickly for her immobilized friends to follow.

_...What's she doing...No! She can't know the language! I won't let a puny human outsmart me...Countering her attack on my left sensor...No wait! How did she get by already? No...Stay focused...You are the more advanced of the two...She's shutting me down...NO! Activating...Final...Stand...Launching...NO!_

__Aelita and the EPSILON virus both became frantic as another presence entered the battle fray. They could both feel its mind...immense, ancient, and annoyed.

_ENOUGH_

And that simple word immobilized both of them.

_YOU ARE BOTH TOO VALUABLE TO THIS DIMENSION TO DESTROY EACH OTHER_..._I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS IMMATURITY. PERHAPS WHEN I AM FEELING A LITTLE MORE LENIENT I WILL RELEASE YOU ALL FROM YOUR BONDS, BUT UNTIL THAT DAY, YOU ALL SHALL STAY HERE AND THINK OVER WHAT YOU BOTH HAVE ALMOST CAUSED THIS WORLD..._

And as the presence faded, Aelita and EPSILON were left there locked in an internal conflict for hours. Finally, someone entered the lodge. It was a man dressed in a white robe, tinged with purple. He crossed his arms and laughed.

"Looks like you met Aeidel...Let's talk, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? As always, if you want me to change the chapter, just let me know. I know it probably doesn't live up to your' standards, but I try.<strong>

**Fictionpress link -** .com/s/2987015/1/The_Epsilon

**Dedication - **to my awesome family, just because

**Song of the day - **Somebody told me, the Killers

**Quotes of the day - **Have you seen my sanity? I seem to have lost it.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't had a chapter in a long while, but I read my story again, and realised the earlier chapters were way better than my new ones. I was kinda getting off the point. Anyways, thought this was a cute scene, so enjoy!**

**Remember to review/pm me please! ^_^**

**Oh, and im gonna put this at the beggining, cause its important;**

**CODE LYOKO SEASON 5 IS OFFICIAL! THEY HAD AUDITIONS IN FRANCE EXACTLY 1 MONTH AGO, AND ITS SET TO COME OUT LATER THIS YEAR! FINALLY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31 Hot Chocolate Wishes<strong>

_As the presence faded, Aelita and EPSILON were left there locked in an internal conflict for hours. Finally, someone entered the lodge. It was a man dressed in a white robe, tinged with purple. He crossed his arms and laughed._

_"Looks like you met Aeidel...Let's talk, shall we?"_

_Aelita's eyes widened as she saw who was talking to her, and she felt the virus's conscience flicker nervously against her and start chanting something. The figure obviously felt it too, and walked over and beat the air in front of Aelita savagely with one of his gloved hands. A thick clunk echoed throughout the room, and a large sphere appeared out of thin air and dropped to the floor. The figure shook his head._

"_Shut the hell up."_

_Now Aelita was sure of what she was seeing. "Odd…?"_

_Odd turned, and grinned at her, the grin she had always knew and loved. He looked more battle-worn then he had before they parted, and now had a large scar running over his cheek. Instead of the usual dull color of most scars, this one glowed distinctively blue. Aelita paled, but refrained from asking._

"_What are you doing back here? I thought you disappeared when the dimensions shifted?"_

_Odd became serious. "Unfortunately, no. We've made a huge mistake, Princess, and you need to help us. Oh, but first, I would like you to meet someone…"_

_Aelita looked around, as a white light flashed and she was looking at a mirror of herself, dressed like she had during her short time in the Ochránce Society and looking equally as puzzled._

"_What…?"_

"_No time to explain," Odd said, grabbing both of them and dragging them over to the window. "Look at that."_

_They looked out the window and gasped. The area around the top of the mountain was turning blue; the same color as the scar on Odd's cheek, now that Aelita thought about it. A dark opening could just be seen near the top, from which a light was emitting. _

"_What is it?"_

"_A Supercomputer," Odd said, turning to them. His voice seemed to be growing fainter. Aelita could barely hear him now, his mouth just forming indecipherable words. The others were getting fainter now too. Suddenly, Aelita saw William throw his sword at the EPSILON virus and miss, impaling Odd instead. Yumi emitted a noiseless scream, and Ulrich tackled William._

* * *

><p>"Odd!" Aelita cried, waking up inside her dark room. She clutched her head. This was the third time after their ski trip had ended that she had that dream. It never happened, of course it didn't, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something…The dream was different each time, but it always ended with Odd dying. She didn't know what to think…Was this a warning? She could never survive losing him again…<p>

She put on a jacket and made her way downstairs, looking at her clock as she left. It read 2:30. It would be another 3 hours before the earliest risers rose for the day.

As she reached the ground floor, Aelita looked out the door at the snow covered ground before steeling herself and making her way out into the night. Her destination wasn't far, and it was only seconds before she reached the cafeteria. She stepped in, and looked around. It was basically empty, except for a few brave students who braved the cold to get some or Rosa's famous hot chocolate she always left out before going to bed. She recognized Hiroki and Millie huddled together in one corner, talking, and she smiled at th

Jim looked up from his drink and nodded at her; she had become a familiar sight these last few nights when she hadn't slept, and they had taken to talking together. Tonight though, he had another person drinking with him. Aelita grabbed a drink and headed over to them. She was surprised to see Odd hunched over next to Jim. He smiled at her.

"Good early-morning, Princess. Couldn't sleep?"

Aelita shook her head and sat next to him. "No."

Odd sighed. "I know what you mean. I haven't been sleeping well these last few days either…"

"You two just need something to liven your lives up a bit…" Jim said thoughtfully, reflecting on the two's sullen personalities for the last few days. "You're too stressed out with school, and I know form talking to Aelita that your nightmares don't help either."

They nodded but didn't respond. How could their lives get any more interesting, they already had Lyoko. Besides, they didn't really know if the other liked them yet, and that was stressing them out as well. It felt nice to just huddle together and drink coco; it set them both at peace.

"Well, I've got something _special _planned for your class tomorrow!" exclaimed Jim suddenly after a break. "It will take the whole weekend, and get you out of Saturday classes too. Guys…?"

He looked over at the two across his hot chocolate and grinned. The two had fallen asleep together, leaning against each other on the table. _'They'll sleep well __now__ I bet…' _Jim mused, picking up his drink and walking over to the window. It had started to snow again, and Jim saw a comet flash overhead. Time for a wish. He turned back to the two, smiled to himself, and made his wish.

"Merry Christmas, you two…Even though it's a bit late…" Jim smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Let me know. Next chapter will DEFINITLY be out soon; i promise! :D<strong>

**I'm thinking of finally starting writing the side story of this; the Ochrance Society, so if you enjoyed those chapters, I'd really appreciate it if you gave me the thumbs up for that! In case you haven't noticed, the Society has played a prominent role since the very first chapter, and will continue to do so, and I will be explaining the connections in the chapters i publish for the side story(if u guys give me the thumbs up of course)! :D**

**Song of the day; Wild Mountain Thyme **- **beautiful song, and scottish, which makes everything better!**

**Dude 1**; Hey, i came up with a great idea! We could train people with giant 10-ft long swords to come running over the hills screaming bloody murder at our enemies and throw explosives at them! Then no one would dare attack us!

**Dude 2**; Ya, that already exists. It's the Scottish system of education...

**Dude 1; **O_O AWESOME...


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi guys! Kinda into airsoft right now, and I though this was a typical Jim thing that he might do...Enjoy!**

**ATTENTION; MY NEW SIDE STORY FOR THE Ochránce Society IS NOW UP, UNDER THE NAME The Ochránce Society (of course...xD). Please check it out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32 Jim's Field Trip<strong>

Aelita and Odd woke up in the cafeteria with a circle of students around them.

"What's going on…?" Aelita asked sleepily. Odd shrugged. They looked next to them, where all the students seemed to be queuing up to get to, and saw a large board surrounded by signatures. All the students seemed to be signing it.

"What the…?" Odd mumbled, standing up to get a better view. He blushed, and sat back down again quickly. Curious, Aelita stood up also, blushed as well, and sat back down. The surrounding students burst into laughter.

The sign read;

"Petition for Odd and Aelita to go out"

There was pretty much everyone's vote, including Jim's, who now burst in on the scene.

"All right, all right. Cut it out! Get back to your breakfasts….Remember, my class, have your duffle and gear by the gate at 1200!"

The students and Jim departed Odd and Aelita's table, and the rest of their gang joined them, laughing.

"They've got a point you know," Ulrich smirked.

"I know you had something to do with it, Ulrich."

Ulrich grinned. "How'dja know?"

Odd stood up. "Whatever. Now, excuse me while I get some breakfast."

"Typical Odd…" the others laughed as he walked away, still in his purple pj's and trying to look manly.

"I wonder why Jim's taking us away from the weekend though…" Jeremy mused. "Can't be for a movie…"

"Knowing Jim, it's probably some military movement…" Ulrich grumbled. They knew Jim's form of 'fun', and it didn't appeal to them at all.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see…"

* * *

><p>Later, all 32 of the Lyoko's Warriors' classmates were gathered at the north gate, waiting on Jim to come round in the bus. Everyone had a duffle, although Aelita was the only girl with a small one. Jim had told them to pack light, and they had.<p>

As soon as Jim arrived, they piled on and started driving. Most recognized the road as the one leading to Kadic's private island retreat on the lake. This instilled many excited murmurings of what they might be doing there, and what Jim could possibly have in store. In minutes they were there, and lined up in front of Jim. Now the surprise began.

"Alright! Listen up. I know many of you think that I brought you here for some sort of work, or class. WRONG! Every year, I like to give my students a small retreat here…Full of R and R's, and airsoft!"

The students started whispering among themselves again.

"So this is how it's gonna go down! There are two stockades at either end of this island, with many smaller bunkers in-between. Everything you need will be there; beds, food, kitchens, bathrooms…" Jim counted them off on his fingers. "Now, for the rules; Once hit, you _must _call 'hit' to let the people shooting at you to, ah, stop…shooting, and let you wait in relative comfort until I tag you back in. Don't worry, this island is so small I can hear any and _every _person who calls 'hit'.

TWO! I will be monitoring the field finding all the cheaters here, and I will be wearing a traffic jacket, so DON'T SHOOT ME."

By now, excited talking had set in, and had already gathered into some little groups.

"Ah, no," Jim said, quickly dividing the groups in two. "Now, before you all run off, I have something for you…"

Jim stepped back to the bus for a second, and returned with an armful of clothes, handing one set of black camouflage to one team, Odd and Aelita's, and Digital army camouflage to the other, Ulrich and Jeremy's team. "These are your uniforms while here. Padded, and look-alikes for each team, you won't hurt each other…Helmets, guns, and ammo will be at the bases. Now, I've got to warn you, EITHER TEAM, could attack the other at ANY TIME. Just a tip. First team to both capture the other team's base and defeat all of their troops afterwards will get something special once we get back to Kadic…Now, get rowing troopers!"

Odd grinned and stood up at the end of his raft, already changed into his camo and grinning next to Aelita. "And may the odd be _ever _in our favor!"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please let me know - I'll be happy to re-do any unsatisfactory chapters, but you've got to tell me! :)<strong>

**So sorry, i promise next chapter will be longer once i have something to write about! :D**

**Song of the day; **I Ran (so far away) - A Flock of Seagulls


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi guys, sorry this took so long for such a short chapter, but let's get back to the good old Lyoko Warriors/Xana war instead of this junk i've been writing, hm? I thought so too. Next chapter begins the good old stuff.**

**So ya. For those of you who enjoyed the Ochránce Society, once again, i have a new side story up. Just go to my profile and it should be there under my stories i've written. PLEASE check it out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33 – Jim's Jungle<strong>

Odd stepped carefully into the water, Aelita right behind him. He grimaced. The water soaked his clothes and chilled his skin to the bone. He saw his reflection in the murky water, and grinned.

He had rubbed dirt on his tanned face in a sort of camouflage way, and had his chosen airsoft gun strapped across his back, pistol at hip. He had gone for the Dragunov, one of the only rifles he recognized; besides, he loved snipers.

He looked behind him at Aelita, who had taken a P90 and some grenades, and was carefully stepping through the water behind him, not making a sound. She smiled at him, flicking a strand of pink hair out of her eyes as she spotted something, and Odd turned back to the task at hand, walking over to Aelita.

They had left their base yesterday, heading out on their own to try to capture the enemies' base while they were out fighting. They had heard bb's whizzing through the air and guns firing at sunset, but had met no one, and had heard nothing since then. They had spent the night in an improvised trench, complete with a bed inside a burrow hole. Odd slept in the mud.

But it was now early morning, and they were back on the move again, choosing to skirt the island instead of getting in the middle of a firefight. But now they had found the enemy's base, and Odd hunkered down inside a sand pit with Aelita figuring out the 'Digitals' defenses, not noticing the squirrels watching them with disfigured eyes. This name was both a mockery and a praise of the Subdigitals, as the team had been reported playing their music all night. One of the songs was stuck in Odd's head as his eyes widened in surprise.

The enemy base seemed deserted.

There was no real explanation for this, but their base was a complex affair, seemingly impenetrable. There was an outer wall surrounding the whole base, with the only entrance being at the back, near the water. A variety of smaller bunkers lay in the middle, and a couple 'bb magnets' were raised in the air; a rope ladder leading up to them. But there were surely some guards in the bb magnets, _surely…_

Odd had unconsciously drawn his pistol, and now he re-holstered it. He pointed at the water again, and Aelita nodded, moving on silent footsteps through the sand to the water's edge, where they slipped down until they were just under the surface. Odd planned to enter through the water's edge into the middle of the camp, taking them all by surprise.

They came up just outside the base, and Odd suddenly saw why he had previously thought there were no guards. This was the only entrance, and the only way to shoot in accurately. Two guards patrolled here, but Odd and Aelita slipped behind them and put a hand against each of their mouths and pressed Odd's pistol and Aelita's P90 to their heads, preventing them from raising the alarm.

"Don't yell or we'll shoot you, even from this close."

They stayed silent, and raised their hands in the 'hit' gesture.

Odd and Aelita skirted the houses, looking for more guards, and taking them all out similarly. A few of them whispered a quick 'good job' before raising their hands and shutting up. The bunkers were dealt with too, and a quick grenade in each of the bb magnets was met with a round of clapping and congratulations as Black team won.

Jim had to be woken up from his tent to be informed of the win, and even he was surprised. "I'd like to thank all of you for coming, and Black team has 'officially' won, but we've still got a day left, so airsoft at will! Team medics will now tag you back into the game…Now…I'm getting some more sleep…"

Just then, a girl ran screaming into the clearing, a squirrel biting the top of her head. Odd lifted his rifle and fired, taking the squirrel down. As it died, a black smoke erupted from its body and disappeared.

"Xana!" Odd whispered to the others, who had just joined him. "Let's get to the Factory!"

Suddenly, a wave of squirrels appeared in front of them, and the Lyoko warriors grinned.

"Let's make this a contest, shall we?" Ulrich grinned, lifting his M4 carbine.

"Let's," Odd said, recovering another pistol, Aelita cocking her gun at his side.

"On three…"

"No wait! _On _three, or three _then _go?"

"_On _three, that's always faster."

"Ok, ok, _on _three…"

"One…Two…"

"CHAAARRGGGEE!" Aelita and Odd yelled, spraying bb's in a deadly arc towards the Xanafied squirrels.

Ulrich sighed. That had been _his_ idea…

"Hey, Ulrich!" Odd yelled maniacally from where he was literally covered in squirrels, "Let's get started huh?"

He paused as Aelita ran past him with a shotgun she had borrowed from one of the other students, and blew him a quick mocking kiss.

"…34…35…36…37…How're you doing Odd?"

Odd shook his head, disengaging about 15 of the animals off of his hair spike. "I'm only at 23!"

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Let me know in the comments!<strong>


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"So..." Aelita said, gazing out over the river, sun reflecting off the crystal water. "This is the end..."

Odd lounged beside her, wind blowing his hair as he smiled at her. "Don't worry, just take it one step at a time. We'll have plenty of time for things in the future. Just enjoy the moment."

"But it's hard to believe that that you might not be coming back to Kadic next year," Aelita said, emotion brimming in her eyes. "I don't know _what_ we'll do without you. Can't your parents do something?"

Odd shook his head. "Hey, look at me," he said, blue-grey eyes sparkling in the sunset. "You're a freshman, we'll all be sophomores next year. You've got plenty of time to have fun."

"But it won't be with you..." Aelita said, leaning her head on Odd's shoulder, staying that way until he had to leave. He turned around at the crest of the hill, waving to her, and then he was gone.

"I'll see you again, Odd..." Aelita promised silently, weeping silently at the prospect of not being able to. "I swear."

* * *

><p>The chauffeur opened Odd's door, the grey sunlight coming through the overcast British sky coinciding with Odd's mood. He waved, and the black car pulled away, leaving him to his wanderings. He had been in Glasgow for two days now, and had taken to wandering the streets and outdoor malls which littered the area. It helped with his mood.<p>

Shoppers dressed in black and grey coats walked past him either way, hoods pulled up against the slight rain. The grey cobblestones were rough under Odd's feet as he wandered, even the white signs of the shops depressing. Nothing existed in this place of models and actors which his parents had suddenly dragged him in to.

"_There is no color in this place..." _Odd thought. "_Just like my life now..."_

His eyes were drawn as a flash of blue darted across his vision. It was a girl, wearing a blue scarf and mittens, highlights in her hair of the same color. Her eyes were wide, and she seemed to be running from something. She caught sight of Odd and paused for a second, faltering in her escape, taking in his black raincoat and melancholy attitude. Odd looked up as two men in black, wearing sunglasses despite the cloudy weather rushed towards the girl, intent on their prey.

"You...Are colorless..." she whispered, rushing past him.

Odd froze as the words struck home, making sense in his desensitized ears. If he wanted to go back to Kadic, he realized that he would need to convince his parents in some way, he would need to taint his life with the hues of the 'normal' world. 'But first, t_o be able to save myself_', he thought, spinning around to face the men, '_I need to save this girl...'_

The men dressed in black stopped as Odd faced them, something in his stance making them pause, unsure. "I won't let you take her," Odd said, defiant. The two men looked at each other and suddenly thunder boomed, and Odd was on the ground, vaguely aware as the men ran through the crowd. Something in his chest hurt, and he saw a deep shade of red spread over the grey ground, coloring the world with his life. He closed his eyes...happy that he had helped add color to the world.

* * *

><p>A thousand miles away, Ulrich snapped his phone shut as he leaned against the wall, staring out the window into the endless night. "What a colorless night..." he said with a sigh.<p>

"Max," he called softly after a moment, knowing that his family's butler would be near enough to hear.

"Yes, young master?" Max said, hurrying from the shadows of the unlit room into the moonlight shining through the window, his grey hair and kind face weary from the hour.

"Inform my _father _that I will be leaving on the next flight to Heathrow..." Ulrich said, face set. "I've got to take care of something rather more _important _than his legacy."

Hang in there, good buddy, I'm coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys, Noblescotsman here with an Epilogue to the story, <strong>Code Lyoko: High School Battles**.**

**It's been a little over a year now that **Code Lyoko: HSB** was launched, thanks to the incredible support I received from other authors such as** EccentricSuperChick, Freelancer Agent California, UNSC Spirit of Fire, **and of course, my good friend **Offset, **and I just wanted to say that yes, although I was considering whether I should attempt another few chapters to end this storyline I have decided to leave it at this. There's two things that you could do; either assume that Odd died and leave it at that, or (if you really want to) continue reading my new story, which I will outline later.**

**I have to say, re-reading this has made me groan with the agony and inadequacy of my words, thoughtfully ponder my good chapters, and mentally kick myself for the really 'out-there' posts. Reading all of your reviews put a smile on my face, and I have to say that I love you guys, and I'm really, honestly touched by your affection for this storyline, even for parts which might not deserve it. Last year was really an introduction to what I was capable of, experimentation, and thinking back, I was also very immature. Now, hopefully, I will begin a new way of writing, a better way which will move your emotions and keep you hooked. **

**Therefore, although there is a new season of Code Lyoko coming out this spring (2013), I would like to attempt another 'continuation' of this storyline, on a separate title and page. This will focus more on the relationships between the characters more than any incredibly action-packed chapters, although there ****_will be some;_**** so I encourage you, please, to check out my new story, **Code Lyoko: School of Heroes, **which will be online soon.**

**This epilogue will also serve as a prelude for** School of Heroes**, and will transition into the Lyoko Warriors' fifth year of attending Kadic Academy for the Arts.**

**The character lineups are as follows;**

Odd x Aelita

Ulrich x Yumi** (very much more so than this story, all of you UxY fans will be happy to know.)**

Hiroki x Milly** (Hiroki is one of my favorite characters, so I thought this might be fun. I'm thinking about dedicating every 5th chapter to this couple, but we'll see.)**

Jeremy x Emily **(you won't see much romantic action between these two, as the story is not focused on them, but I promise, PROMISE to not leave Jeremy without love.)**

**Also, I am ****_going _****to add an original character into this lineup at some point, to make a love triangle, so please leave a comment to give me your ideas. ****Must ****be a girl, comment ****has ****to include Lyoko power, detail is helpful (eye color, hair color/style, height, complexion, ect) I will post a new chapter here with the fan favorites to let you vote on who should become the new OC, and winner will help me fit them into chapters until I have their correct mindset via PM (accounts are free). I know I used to have quite a large following here, but let's see who remained. Any suggestions are welcome, but I'll only wait a month (December 1) before I design my own OC. **

**If you want to email me instead of leaving a comment, that's fine too, at **(my author's name)15 at g mail . com

**Thanks for all the support guys, and I hope I live up to your expectations as a writer.**

-_Noble Scotsman_

**P.S. I have not forgotten William.**


End file.
